Scream For Me
by TheseLittleIcePandas
Summary: Yui knew she wasn't the first girl to be brought to the Sakamakis, and she knew she wouldn't be the last. When she finds a diary belonging to a previous sacrificial bride, Yui is shown an entirely different side of the brothers she had been living with. Will contain OCs, lemons and dark themes!
1. Chapter 1

Yui ran, tears of fear blurring her vision momentarily. She glanced behind her, but when she heard Raito's chuckle from somewhere in the shadows, she quickly looked forward again and forced herself to run a little faster. She swallowed down a whimper and wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her hand.

Raito and Ayato had once again managed to corner her when she had come home from school. They were ravenous as usual and the more she struggled, the more it excited them. Their taunting had been relentless also, causing her to absently wonder if the tears that continued to well up in her eyes were really from fear or just _them._

She had no recollection of how she escaped them; they probably let her, knowing how much they would get a kick out of it. It was hardly considered uncommon to see her running frantic around the house. She was scared, so scared. She had slowly become resigned to the fact that she would inevitably die in this house – a fact that choked her with fear.

But until then, she'd keep running. She _had _to keep running. _Kami-sama help me, I don't want to die here!_

She kept running, running until her chest clenched tightly and her legs burned. Yui threw herself into the nearest door and shut it with a slam. She slumped against it tiredly, taking in large, shaky breaths, sobs breaking through her irregular breathing. She would be a liar if she said she wasn't absolutely terrified. Ayato and Raito were _hunting _her.

However, as she looked up, her entire person froze. It felt as though her blood had turned to ice. All thoughts of Ayato and Raito suddenly left her. Tears began rolling down her cheeks completely unchecked. She blanched at the sight before her.

It was _that _room.  
The room she had refused to go near since Kanato had nearly choked her to death the first time she showed her _that_ room.

_The room with all the previous sacrificial brides._

They were all lined up and pristine as usual. Kanato went out of his way to keep them this pristine – he loved them like this so dearly after all. They were all so _beautiful._ Yui subconsciously clutched her hands to her chest. How could she compare to these women?

She wiped the tears with her sleeve as an eerie silence overtook the room. It was too silent, it was suffocating. No matter where she looked, a beautiful face was looking at her; those glass eyes were seeking her own light pink ones. A chill ran up her spine. Where the eyes _watching _her? Following her moves?

_How many girls are here? I can't even see the end of them… is this where I'll be?_

She banished the thought from her head as she took a tentative step forward. It echoed loudly in the otherwise silent room. Yui could have sworn the eyes moved as she did. She swallowed, turning slowly to face the door. She knew she couldn't come back out that door. Raito and Ayato would only find her again. She wasn't sure if she could handle them taking anymore of her blood tonight. Kanato had only just fed last night and she was already feeling so weak.

_There must be some other door in this room…_

Helplessly, she glanced around the room, attempting not to make any eye contact with the beautiful girls before her. She didn't want to look at her future, she wanted to ignore it for as long as possible.

_They won't do that to me… They won't, I know they wo- Ah! Another door!_

She could have skipped towards it, if her footsteps resounding so loudly around the rooms weren't giving her chills. She quickly pushed it open and shut it. She was a little startled once inside. It was so … small. Or, small at least compared to every other room in the house.

It was an odd room too. It just had shelves all along the bland, white-washed walls, as well as many closely spaced together shelves in the middle of the room. The light flickered slightly above her once she pushed the stiff light switch. The room was also unnervingly silent; the only thing the blonde girl could hear was the hum from the light and the thundering heart-beat pounding against her chest.

Curiously, she stepped closer to one of the centre shelves. The shelves contained nothing but large, dull grey boxes. Some looked considerably older than others, the grey turning an odd shade from perhaps weathering of some description and crumbling and disintegrating slightly with age. Yui stared at them in confusion, and glanced at a relatively new looking box. The only thing on it was _Tashika, Natsumi _written across the side in clear black lettering.

Overtook completely by curiosity, she lifted the box from the shelf and placed it on the floor. For a long while, she just kneeled in-front of it, staring at it. She wanted to know what was inside, but was it really worth it? Anything could be in here; clothes, book or maybe jewellery.

_Or maybe the parts of a wax figurine that weren't used._

The thought came to her so suddenly that she recoiled from the box as though it had spontaneously become animated and attempted to bite her. No, not even Kanato would… Surely he wouldn't _store _parts of girls so meticulously? She swallowed the rising bile in her throat. These brothers were capable of anything, she had seen that much.

Gingerly, very gingerly, she lifted the lid of the box and set it aside. She could have cried in relief when she peered inside and found it contained only what appeared to be files and diaries. She plucked out the first folder. School reports. All pertaining to a Natsumi Tashika.

_The same name as on the box…_

Yui frowned slightly in confusion as she flicked through it. She had good grades, whoever this Natsumi was. She didn't recognise the name of the high school Natsumi was attending – an all-girls school in the countryside somewhere. However towards the end of the file, there were transferal papers. Natsumi was transferred straight into the night class of Ryoutei Academy. Yui blinked. That's the school she was in! Natsumi's grades had maintained quite well for a while, but suddenly plummeted and when the reports stopped unexpectedly, it didn't look like they had ever recovered. There was another set of transferal papers out of Ryoutei Academy for her about a month ago to some high school that Yui again didn't recognise. However there weren't any more school reports from Natsumi's new school.

_To change school so many times in less than a year… that must have been daunting._

She pulled out a different folder. It was a police report.

_A missing persons file?_

Yui glanced over it, according to the report, her name was Natsumi Tashika, she was 17 years old and had waist length, straight dark brown her and green eyes. She was last seen when she was coming home from school to her neighbour's house, where she was temporarily residing.

It made Yui anxious to be reading over this. The girl, Natsumi, had gone missing about ten months ago. Why was this report here? Why was all her documentation here?

She continued reading and was overcome with sympathy.  
"All known relatives are deceased. Last remaining relatives, mother, Sakura Tashika (42) and brother, Daisuke Tashika (13) died in a car crash 6 weeks before Natsumi was reported missing." Yui read aloud.

_She had no one…_

She tried to swallow down her overwhelming sympathy as tears stung her eyes once more. The report ended there, but attached was another report. It was dated after the missing persons report. It was a statement that read Natsumi was in fact not missing; she was taken in by her godfather. He apologised sincerely for any concern and worry he caused, he just wished to have her with people who loved her as soon as possible. It explained that she had been brought to the manor and she would be transferred to another school as soon as possible. There should be no further cause for alarm as she was now in good hands.

Yui gaped slightly when she saw who signed off on the letter. _Shu Sakamaki signed off in lieu of her godfather?_

She had barely seen him move the entire time she was here, and any responsibilities he had, he carelessly thrust upon Reiji. It was peculiar to say the least.  
Attached to the letter was also a picture of Natsumi. She was certainly a pretty thing. The missing person report hadn't done her any justice. Natsumi had a certain sparkle in her eyes, a vibrancy that Yui never had. She was slightly envious.

She looked at another folder. Medical reports, dentists, hospital visits… She glanced at one in particular. It was a hospital report from a hospital not too far away from the Sakamaki manor. It contained all her personal details as expected – although Yui noticed something unusual. The _guardian _that had signed the consent forms had been none other than Shu. Looking at the report, it appeared as though Natsumi was brought there due to a sudden unexplained poisoning by an unknown toxin. Yui's hands shook as she read the next sentence.

_Natsumi Tashika was pronounced dead on May 20__th__, 2014 at 2.57am. All attempts at resuscitation failed. Cause of death is believed to be poisoning from an unknown toxin. May have been self-administered, the patient was believed to be in a fragile state of mind. The body has been removed, as by request of the guardian, before further examinations into the cause of death could be arranged._

Taking a deep breath to settle herself, Yui lay aside the folder, hoping that her death had been quick if nothing else. Natsumi had died a mere month or so before Yui had arrived to the manor herself.

_She must have been another sacrificial bride… I wonder if she's in the room just next door. Her body was taken from the hospital, it could be nowhere else._

The thought unsettled her. It unsettled her immensely. Yui shook her head somewhat restlessly and reached into the box once more. She pulled out a small leather bound journal.

_This must be Natsumi's diary… Did she have as terrible of a time here as I am?_

Yui was just about to open it, to quench her curiosity when she heard a faint '_thump'_. Every fibre of her being froze. She had come to fear any noise – no matter how miniscule in this house. For the house never made noises on its own, it was _always _one of the brothers. And if they were close enough for her to hear their goings about; they were more than close enough to know where she was.

She had a very funny inkling she wasn't supposed to have found this room, least of all these files. And she had an even funnier inkling, that if she were to be found here rummaging, she'd live to regret it.

_Would they even let me __**live **__long enough to regret it?_

She wasn't about to chance it. She threw all the folders back in the box and hastily thrust the box back onto the shelf, stuffing the diary into her uniform pocket. She all but threw herself out of the room, just in time to see Raito slip into the room containing all the sacrificial brides, smirking coyly at her.

"Found you, Bitch-chan." He sang, slowly walking towards her. She swallowed, taking a step back to match every step he advanced on her.

"R-Raito, please, I feel so faint already…" She began, but his eyes just showed his amusement. Suddenly her back collided with a wall.

Yui didn't have time to blink before Raito was towering over her, his hands propped up on the wall on either side of her head. She pushed weakly against his chest. "You have no right to refuse me Bitch-chan, you're useless for anything else but your blood." He chuckled, smirking as usual but there was an icy undertone to his usual playful tone. It sent a chill down her spine.

"Be a good Bitch-chan and let me have my way with you." Before she could protest, he had pulled her flush against him, kissing along her throat with light butterfly kisses. His fangs plunged in just above her collar bone causing her to gasp. Her eyes flew open, and she knew all the glass eyes were watching them. How could this not bother Raito? They were in the room with countless innocent girls that had been sacrificed to them. How many lives had Raito been responsible for ending?

_Natsumi is in here somewhere…_

It was her last thought before her vision started blurring and she succumbed to the darkness.

Raito sighed in pleasure as he savoured the last mouthful when she slumped against him. "Oh, looks like I got a little carried away, ne Bitch-chan?" He picked her up effortlessly and carried her out of the room – never once meeting the girls' lifeless glass eyes that surrounded him.


	2. Chapter 2

Yui woke with a start, sitting up in bed, clutching her hands to her heart.

She looked around the room in a daze. _M-My room?_

She tried to remember what happened, but her memories were fuzzy. _I… I was in __that__ room, wasn't I? How'd I get here?_

Suddenly it dawned on her, the room with all of Kanato's dolls, the room connected to it, the diary, Natsumi and … _Raito._ She shuddered at the thought, touching where he bit her without even realising. Why were the brothers always like this? Did Natsumi have to endure them like this too? Yui could have cried; she never had a moment to herself. She was always being tormented by them – always!

With a sudden flush of panic, she felt for her pocket in her uniform. Her blood ran cold when she felt nothing there. She looked down. Raito must have changed her into her nightdress. With a sickening feeling in her stomach at the thought of Raito changing her, she pulled herself out of bed. She ignored the way her vision swam for a second and dizzily looked around her room for her uniform.

She sighed in relief when she saw it neatly folded on her desk. She quickly grabbed the blazer and searched the pockets. She allowed herself to smile when she pulled out the diary. _Raito didn't find it…_

Yui sat on the edge of her bed and opened it, the anticipation making her heart pound.

'November 8th, 2013.'

_This was only about 8 months ago._ Yui suddenly felt very wrong, very, _very _wrong. She slammed shut the journal. This was someone's personal thoughts and feelings – of someone who's _dead_ nonetheless! She shouldn't be reading this. She really, really _shouldn't_. And yet… Yui wanted, no _needed _to know if Natsumi knew anything that could help her. And a small part of her wanted some relief, she wanted to know if other girls had to endure all this horror. She didn't want to be alone in this – somehow this gave her a sick sense of comfort to know she wasn't the only one.

Swallowing, she reopened the book and began to read.

'I miss them, oh God I miss them so much. I miss them even more now that I've been brought to this living hell. Why am I being punished like this? Haven't I suffered enough already?

I would give anything right now to be back in that living room where mom had picked that horrible orange colour for the walls and an even worse shade of red for the carpet. I would love to have Daisuke pulling my hair and calling me "chubby-cheeks" like he used to all the time. I didn't realise how much I'd miss mom's apple pie… I just miss them all so much.

But they left me all alone. Left me to come _here_. In this ginormous mansion with six monsters. I can't call them anything but that – monsters.

My godfather is here, - supposedly. If he is, I've yet to meet him. Considering it's been three weeks or so since I arrived here, I doubt I'm ever going to see this allusive _godfather._

I'm just here to be their food. Food for monsters. That's all my life is for now. Monster food. All because mom and Daisuke _left me all alone_!

They are all terrifying, absolutely terrifying. But none of them are remotely as frightening as Reiji. He constantly criticises my _deplorable manners. _He wants to discipline me, though thankfully he hasn't had the time – yet. I'm terrified that he'll remember. I don't even want to think about what he could do.

But I'm hardly the one here lacking manners. If I arrive even a minute late to dinner, Reiji won't let me eat. He constantly cuts over whenever I talk or just blatantly ignores me. If I don't come out of my class straight away and get into the limo – he just leaves me behind to attempt to blindly find my way back in the dark.

I need to get out of here and leave. They're _vampires._ They are those things from stories - like the stories mom used to tell Daisuke and me to try and scare us. We used to just laugh with her about the stories. I could cope if the Sakamakis were like the vampires in stories mom told. They only took blood. For these brothers that wasn't enough. They play mind games too.

And Reiji was the king of mind games. I can't keep up with him. Despite my best efforts to understand or predict him, he's always five steps ahead of me. Taunting me and belittling me. He is forceful and utterly unpredictable.

It scares me most when he's silent. He's so calculating, so _composed._ As if it wasn't difficult enough to predict what he's thinking… I can scream and scream and nothing shakes that unwavering composure.

I'm scared.

I'm scared I'm going to die here.

Yesterday really put that fear into me. Reiji's going to kill me one day, I can feel it in my bones.

Yesterday, I woke up in Reiji's bed to the smell of one of his new concoctions - God only knows what it was. I sat up groggily. "It was very rude of you to fall unconscious while I was feeding." Reiji commented without even turning. I blushed slightly, touching the spot where he had sunk his fangs into me the night before. How could I prevent fainting when he took so much blood?

I didn't respond to his accusation, knowing that no matter what response I gave it would be the completely wrong answer. Nothing could please this man.

I sat silently on his bed, running my fingers along the silk of his bedsheets. I knew he wanted obedience. But my silence seemed to only irk him further. He turned, with very slow and deliberate movements and sent me an icy glare.

I knew my eyes reflected my fear. The fear that was causing my hands to tremble and my throat to feel like all air was being squeezed out.

He walked over to the bed, standing at the edge. I found myself scooting back to sit against the headboard. He continued to glare down menacingly at me and I tried to keep eye contact but I couldn't bear it after a few seconds. The bed sheets suddenly seemed so interesting.

Which only proved to make him angrier.

He was suddenly before me on the bed, grabbing my chin within his fingers and digging his perfectly manicured nails into my skin. He forced me to look up at him and I tried my best to swallow my fears.

"Do you have an apology for me, you worthless mute child?" I must have gaped at him like a fish, as his nails suddenly dug in harder, making me wince. I scrambled to find a fitting apology. "I-I'm sorry for being so w-worthless that I collapsed while you fed. It won't happen again – I swear."

He scowled and released me, spitting "pathetic," at me before returning to his work in his lab. I let out a shaky breath and slipped out of the bed – hoping to just leave the room unnoticed.

"Did I give you permission to leave?" He demanded, again without turning, just as my hand was about to grasp the door handle. "I… I figured you wouldn't someone as pathetic as me being an eyesore anymore or to distract you from your work." I answered carefully. However Reiji didn't respond, and that scared me.

With graceful movements, his gloves fell to the floor as he walked towards me. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut as his fingers touched my cheek, and you couldn't imagine my surprise when his touch was completely gentle. I dared to look up at him, but his eyes revealed nothing. Without warning he gripped my hair in his fist, craning my neck painfully.

"You should have offered yourself in way of apology, you impertinent girl, not some useless words." His breath ghosted my neck making me whimper.

Abruptly he pulled back and stepped back, just staring at me.

I looked at him wide eyed, hugging myself in fear. What did he want- Then it dawned on me. With shaking hands, I pulled my hair away from my neck, and moving a strap of my string top off my shoulder while looking to the side so he could have complete access to my throat. He stepped slowly towards me, his face still never revealing a single emotion.

Gripping my bare shoulder, he forced me back against the wall with a dull thump, his knee resting against the wall between my legs. "It looks like you're finally learning." With that, his fangs sunk into my throat. I let out a low whimper. I felt him press his body closer to mine, both his hands on either side of my head.

And that's when things got different. He groaned low in his throat and I could feel something hard pressing against me, making me tense. He… He was getting turned on from drinking my blood. He pulled away from my neck and I couldn't face him. I knew a traitorous blush was tinting my cheeks - I just couldn't look him in the eye. His breath was cold against my cheek when his hand slowly ran long my sides. "I will show you pleasure my brothers could only dream of bestowing upon you." I swallowed nervously and tried pushing against his chest. Completely futile, I know, and it only resulted in him grabbing my wrists slamming them into the wall above my head.

He kissed lightly along my throat before kissing down to my collar bone. I was trembling, but at that point, I wasn't sure whether it was in fear or something else that I could never admit to.

The hand that wasn't holding my wrists found a place on my hip, his cold fingers brushing my hipbone. His hand then ran up my skin beneath my top and groped my breast, his teeth gently nipping the skin above my collar bone. A soft gasp left my lips, which only turned into a low moan when his grinded up against me suddenly.

"You're maddening woman." He growled lowly in my ear, making me shudder from something that definitely wasn't fear.

He released my wrists, only to pull my top clean off my body. With some hesitance, I placed my arms around his neck as his eyes rolled down my body slowly. I threaded my fingers through his soft hair and suddenly his lips were dominating mine, as his hands found bare skin. He reached around my back, undoing my bra. He pulled away from the crushing kiss to toss the bra away, only to kiss down my neck to my chest. His lips enclosed on one of my nipples and my back arched, a whimper escaping me once more.

However that followed a groan that was neither mine, nor Reiji's. We both looked across to the door, to find Raito leaning against the doorframe, causally palming his erection through his pants. "Oh my, please don't let me stop you."

I blanched and attempted to grab my shirt, but Reiji grabbed my wrists again, forcing them harshly into the wall and for a horrible, horrible second I thought he was about to continue, despite the fact there was a very blatant voyeur. Yet instead he plunged his fangs into the other side of my neck that had been left relatively unmarred up until this point.

It was painful, so painful and so _humiliating._ I yelped and my eyes stung with tears, which was only made so much worse when I heard Raito coo with taunting sympathy somewhere in the background.

Reiji finally released me and I slid down to the wall until I was kneeling on the floor, causing Raito to chuckle. "I was expecting a better show than this Reiji. How disappointing!"

Reiji merely threw him a disgusted look. I grabbed my top and quickly pulled it back on, hugging my arms around me, trying to stop the tears from running down my cheeks. No one had ever seen me naked before, and now two stupid vampires saw. I was so humiliated. I quickly stood – swaying slightly from the lack of blood before rushing from the room. Not before hearing Raito asking if he could keep my bra to remind him of this day.

Thankfully today I managed to avoid both of them. Getting detention tonight had really worked in my favour. Reiji would be pissed no doubt, but that was another two hours I wouldn't see him. But… then I had to walk home after detention. Admittedly, it meant I didn't see him for another hour or so, but I managed to trip in the dark and scrape my knee. It had long since stopped bleeding by the time I stumbled into the house, but it made me even more cautious than usual. Thanks be to God Kanato wasn't there attempting to trip me up.

I'm surprised Reiji hasn't come to find me yet. It's unlike him. He usually finds some excuse to feed – and believes anything I'm doing, be it reading, sleeping, or eating deserved the whole 'deplorable manners' speech and the threat to be disciplined. I'm not complaining – I don't want a repeat of yesterday. But now that it's the weekend… I'm going to have to see him eventually. The thought alone is making me blush.

Maybe he'll leave me alone if I study… He seems to like that. Although, what's even the point of studying? It's not as though it matters anymore. Whether I pass or fail exams is irrelevant now. Oh God, that's so soul-crushing. I will never go to college like I always assumed I would. I will never become a doctor like I always dreamed of. I will never find a man who loves me and I will have any children. I'm just some disposable blood-bank to these insane brothers. I have no other pu-'

The diary entry suddenly cut off, startling Yui slightly. _Why did she stop writing like that?_ She was about to flick to the next page when her door was thrown open. She reflexively stuffed the diary beneath her pillow and turned to face her intruder only to meet Subaru's angry yet confused eyes. "I can smell your blood from a mile away, what have you done now?!" Yui looked over herself. Was she bleeding somewhere? She had no recollection of – oh! On her finger there was a very small paper cut, so small she didn't even notice. She squeezed her finger and a small drop of blood oozed forward.

Before she could wipe it away, Subaru was kneeling in-front of her, sucking her finger into his mouth and licking her wound. He glided his nose along her palm until he reached her wrist. He inhaled deeply and with a sudden tug she found herself sprawled out in his arms, his fangs deep in her wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Yui wasn't sure of many things. As a matter of fact, she was very, _very _unsure of things ever since she moved into the Sakamaki manor. However of one thing she was quite sure – she should not have found Natsumi's diary. And she _definitely _should not have taken it. And should she ever be found with it… Yui could only shudder at the thought of inevitable consequences.

For this reason, she didn't dare read any more of the diary within the walls of the house. The brothers were always just _appearing._ It was too unpredictable. Subaru had very nearly seen it. But if one of them should find her with it… How would they react? It was hard to gauge. They never spoke of the other sacrificial brides. Had Kanato not shown her the room with all his dolls, she would be none the wiser about them. She didn't know if they didn't mention them just because they didn't care about the girls, or if they didn't speak about them for a certain reason.

Yui didn't want to give them anymore reason to seek her out – which is why she brought the diary to school. Of all the places she could have hid it; her locker was probably the safest place. Thankfully, there were some classes during the night that she didn't have to endure with any of the brothers. She was usually grateful for double Geography; it was a small bit of respite from the torment of the brothers as well as a chance for her to actually learn something. Geography was quickly turning into her best subject.  
However, now it was a whole two classes that she could read more about Natsumi in relative peace, especially as she sat at the back of the classroom in the corner. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out the diary and began to read.

'November 9th, 2013.

I feel exhausted, absolutely exhausted. Before Daisuke attempted to be the man of the house, I used to always chase him around this huge field for hours. He had so much stamina! But nothing compares to just how utterly depleted I feel. I spent the past two hours just lying here, dozing on and off – I've been too tired to move. I'm too _scared _to move. This place is driving me insane. I'm just so _tired._

All thanks to Shu.

Stupid vampire.

While I was in the middle of writing last night, he suddenly appeared. I have no idea from where; they all seem to have the habit of just appearing_._ He said absolutely nothing. He just lay on his side on my bed, sound asleep. I shrieked slightly in surprise. When had he gotten here – _how had he gotten into my locked bedroom?_

For a moment, I just sat there. I hated to admit it, but he looked so serene while he was asleep. Without even realising, I reached across the gently move a soft curl out of his eyes. How could a boy possibly have eyelashes that long?

He caught my wrist before I could even touch him.

He cracked open those stunning dark blue eyes and stared at me, void of any visible emotion. "What do you think you're doing?" He questioned icily.

And that's when it happened.

I laughed.

I just laughed. I couldn't help it. "Me? You're in _my _bed." This whole scenario was so ludicrous; the fits of laughter just kept coming and coming. Had I done this in a while? Laughing? My chest began to ache and clench uncomfortably as soon as I began; even my mouth hurt from the effort of laughing.

It was cut short all too soon. I hadn't even seen Shu move, but he tugged my wrist that he was still holding harshly, causing me to fall on his chest. He rolled and he held himself above me, just staring down at me.

I swallowed, meeting his eyes. I found meeting those emotionless eyes even more unnerving than not looking at him at all. "Ah Shu, I'm really sleepy, I just wanted to go to bed-" He didn't seem to be listening as he took a handful of my hair and pushed it carelessly to the side. "You're too noisy. I sleep here every day anyway. I'm just hungry."

I gawked up at him. "W-What do you mean you sleep here, this is the first time I've ever seen you in my room!" He merely sighed and leaned into my neck, his fangs grazing my neck. "… too noisy." Was the only mumbled response I received before his fangs plunged into my neck. I tried to be as silent as possible, but _God _did it _hurt._ I knew whimpers must have left my lips; his fangs seemed to sink in further at every noise I made. One of his arms slipped beneath my back and pressed me closer to him. He dug his nails into me as he seemed to try and get even more blood from my system.

My vision blurred horribly and I pressed against his shoulders weakly. "Shu – stop – I can't- " He pulled away from me and let me fall back onto the mattress. I coughed slightly, turning onto my side. I was much too tired to do anything else. I figured he would leave, but instead he lay down on his side too and pulled me towards him. "What…"

"Just be quiet, you're warm."

I wanted to protest more but I struggled to keep my eyes open. I soon found myself drifting in and out of consciousness. Perhaps Shu did do this often, he was so still and quiet I almost forgot he was there. That is, until Shu began moving. I figured this couldn't be what he normally did – I was never a very heavy sleeper, if he did come and sleep here, moving like this would have woken me up without a doubt. His moving about suddenly made me very apprehensive.

His weight shifted and I felt his breath fall lightly against the skin of my neck. I didn't bother to move or open my eyes. I was too tired, and fighting him proved to be fruitless anyway. Perhaps my lack of movement would even deter him taking more blood – they seemed to enjoy the struggle more so than anything.

I was pleasantly surprised when he didn't bite me again. His breath continued down my shoulder and for a few minutes he didn't move. It made my skin prickle with fear. What the hell is he doing?

His fingers traced along my collar bone before undoing the buttons of my school shirt. I gripped his wrist, but even I could feel how weak it was. "Shu… if you really need more blood, please… just take it from my wrist." I offered him said wrist but he just pushed it away. This made me open my eyes to look over at him. "Shu?"

He just kept unbuttoning my clothes before rolling me on my back again. He pulled the shirt off me and just stared down at me. I blushed scarlet and went to cover myself. He looked down at me with dark, cold eyes – but I could see a spark of lust there. "Sit up." He commanded. I complied with silent obedience, the lack of blood making me delirious enough not to question him.

"Undo your bra."

I stared into his eyes, looking for any hint that he was joking. "Shu… why-"

"Undo your bra." He repeated. I reached behind my back with trembling hands. I did as I was told and he pushed me back down, straddling my hips. His fingertips grazed along my stomach and his lips soon followed. I knew I was blushing even darker, despite being in a slight daze. His lips kissed between my breasts before moving across and enclosing his lips around on of my nipples. I whimpered, my back arching slightly.

One of his hands ran up my leg, roughly pulling down my underwear. My eyes widened as he began to unbuckle his trousers. "No, no, no!" I shrieked as he attempted to still me. I shoved roughly against his shoulder, toppling his balance just enough for me to slip away and stumble from the room. I could feel tears running down my cheeks as I ran down the hallway. Shu had never attempted anything like that before. Up until now he had barely even spared me a passing glance. He had seemed so _harmless._

Wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand, I continued to run from my room. It was difficult, the hallway was pitch-black. But I wanted – no _needed - _to put as much distance between myself and Shu as possible. I relaxed and tried to still my sobbing as I continued walking. I suddenly felt embarrassed. What's if I walked into someone else? I couldn't see a thing, but I was only wearing a skirt and knee high socks. But vampires could very easily see _me _in this dark. I'd have to get back to my room – which Shu had hopefully vacated by now.

I turned around and began blindly stumbling down the hallway back to my room.

But then I heard chuckling behind me, and my blood turned to ice. _Oh God no, not now. _I stopped walking, turning again. It was pointless – I still couldn't see a thing. "Well, well, well Bitch-chan, you really know how to tempt a man." Raito's smooth voice spoke into my ear from behind me. "Raito no-!" He just grabbed tightly onto my hand and pulled me down the hallway. I didn't realise I was even in another room instead of a hallway until I heard a door slam shut.

"R-Raito?" All I could see was his bright green eyes that flickered with amusement and lascivious delight. He chuckled again, his fingers brushing against my collarbone. "Oh? Are you scared Bitch-chan? You're trembling you know." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Of course not!" I bit out, but we both knew I was lying through my teeth. "Is that so!" The lust was dripping from his voice and I could _feel _his eyes raking down my body. His fingers suddenly traced from between my shoulder blades down to the small of my back. With a small amount of force against the small of my back, his body was pressed flush against mine. "Oh how delicious…" He murmured, and then his lips pressed against mine.

I tried to push away from him, but one of his arms just encircled my waist while the other wrapped around the back of my shoulders, keeping me firmly pressed against him. "You think you can escape? How cute." His lips brushed mine again before kissing along my cheek and down my throat. I tensed; waiting for the bite – but it never came.

Instead he nipped lightly at the skin, alternating between biting and sucking. I suddenly realised what he was doing and I panicked. "Raito, don't! Reiji will kill me if he sees bruises." I yelped, shoving against him. And as soon as I said it, I was suddenly felt with dread. _Reiji will kill me _suddenly wasn't just a _phrase_ – it was all too real. He _could _kill me. All too easily.

And the way the brothers were reacting recently … I can't help but think that… that time was coming up soon. _I'm going to die here._

But Raito didn't relent. "I'm sure he will Bitch-chan… Let's give him a real reason to be angry shall we?" Any pleas I made fell on deaf ears as he walked me backwards until I fell back onto the bed - '

"Miss Komori… What is the capital of Germany, as you have very clearly been paying close attention to this lesson about the country." Yui's eyes widened in horror as she slammed the diary shut and looked up to meet her teacher's angry gaze from the top of the classroom. "I…"

"Well?"

"Berlin…" she responded timidly, a blush staining her cheeks. "Well done." Her teacher spat sarcastically, causing her to shrink back in her seat. Yui took a deep breath and put the diary back into her bag. She really wanted to at least finish the dairy entry. She sighed as she realised she would have to wait until the last class of the day before she would be on her own again.


	4. Chapter 4

_I just wanted to say a quick thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them more than I could possibly say. For ages I thought no one liked this story, I was getting super worried seeing as I tried really hard with it. But I'm glad people like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

The day trudged along very, very slowly for Yui. It was torturous sitting through the classes. English had been particularly awful for the young blonde. She had the unfortunate pleasure of being seated right next to Ayato. Most girls sent her heated glares throughout the class, scoffed whenever the teacher asked her a question and rolled their eyes if they could hear so much as a peep out of her. _If only they knew what he was really like… they wouldn't be fawning over him and desperately trying to get his attention. _Yui had learnt it was best just to keep her head down and ignore them, and ignore Ayato too for that matter. The class usually progressed smoothly that way.

However she had no such luck today. Ayato had forgotten his book, meaning the two had to shove their desks together and share a textbook. It made her uncomfortable to have him so close, especially as – as with most of her classes – she sat at the back of the room out of the direct line of her teacher's vision. Ayato had been particularly daring today too – just to add to the girl's miseries. In his boredom he had reached across the table just to pinch her wrist, causing her to jump and let out a quiet squeak, much to the vampire's amusement.

Unfortunately it didn't end there.

The longer the class stretched out, the more he began to fidget. It made Yui feel completely unsettled. She figured it was because it was about to be a full moon in a few days – the brothers usually got a little strange around that time. He rested his head on the desk and Yui assumed he was going to sleep throughout the rest of the class. However, his alluring green eyes locked with hers as he reached across the table once more to take hold of her wrist.

That's when she began to panic. _N-No! He wouldn't, he wouldn't __**dare**__! We're in the middle of class! _But Ayato did dare.

He pulled her wrist sharply and brought her wrist to his lips. He smirked up at her when he saw the fear and panic in her eyes. He placed light kisses along her inner arm to her elbow. He could feel the small tremors that took control of her body. The fear in her eyes was irresistible. He nipped lightly in the crook of her elbow, causing her to flinch. He licked the area with his tongue before nipping slightly harder at the soft skin. He knew a bruise would form there by the morning. Her eyes shone with fear – the look he absolutely loved seeing on her.

He nipped along the inner arm of her skin, leaving a trail of small bruises down to her wrist. Catching her frightened pink eyes again, he kissed above her veins almost lovingly before sinking his fangs into her wrist.

Every fibre of her being wanted to scream out in pain, but she smothered it as a cough. She attempted to pull her wrist back, but to no avail. Her vision began to swim horribly and she dimly heard Ayato ask if he could bring her to the infirmary as she had fainted. The last thing she was aware of was Ayato scooping her up in his arms before everything suddenly became black.

Yui woke with a start, panting as she tried to desperately catch her breath. _W-Where am I?_ She pulled the sheets up around her as she looked cautiously around her. _The… infirmary? _Memories started flooding back as she looked down at her arm. A pristine white bandage covered the bite wound but she could see faint blue spots appearing along her arm. She tried to swallow down her fear, but the trembling wouldn't stop.

Yui looked around the room. It was empty. She could just about make out a sign on the door saying that the nurse had stepped out from her office and would be returning shortly. She was mildly surprised to find none of the brothers lurking about the place. Yui quickly checked the clock on the wall. She still had an hour left in school. Looking about her, she quickly found her bag. She fished out the diary and, taking one last glance around the room to make sure she was alone, she tried to find where she was before in Geography class.

She quickly found her place, rereading the few paragraphs before again and took a breath to steady herself. Considering what Raito was doing to Natsumi before she had to stop reading, she couldn't imagine the remaining diary entry would be all too pleasant.

'Instead he nipped lightly at the skin, alternating between biting and sucking. I suddenly realised what he was doing and I panicked. "Raito, don't! Reiji will kill me if he sees bruises." I yelped, shoving against him. And as soon as I said it, I was suddenly felt with dread. _Reiji will kill me _suddenly wasn't just a _phrase_ – it was all too real. He _could _kill me. All too easily.

And the way the brothers were reacting recently … I can't help but think that… that time was coming up soon. _I'm going to die here. _

But Raito didn't relent. "I'm sure he will Bitch-chan… Let's give him a real reason to be angry shall we?" Any pleas I made fell on deaf ears as he walked me backwards until I fell back onto the bed. I instantly moved backwards until my back hit against the headboard, but I think that only _amused _him. Raito seemed to make a show of raking his eyes down my essentially naked body save for my skirt and socks. He crawled onto the bed and suddenly grabbed my ankle, jerking it towards him with brute strength. With a yelp, I was yanked towards him until I was beneath him. With a tight hold on my ankle, his all too tempting dark green eyes met mine. His eyes never left mine as his hand slowly ran up my leg to my thigh. He bent down to place light kisses against my inner thigh and continued to kiss down my leg until he got the edge of my socks. With a small smirk on his lips he took the top of the sock into his mouth and pulled it down my leg and off my foot, tossing it in some unknown direction. He lifted my leg up, making sure to keep eye contact with me again before his teeth sunk into my ankle.

The pain was unbearable.

I shrieked and tried to wretch my ankle back, but his nails merely dug into my leg like a warning. But it was so _painful._ I kicked his chest with my other leg, or at least I went to kick him. He must have predicted it, as he caught my other leg easily and forced it back into the mattress with no effort on his part.

He withdrew his fangs after much too long and I was already feeling dizzy. These boys were really beginning to drain me. He quickly pulled off my other sock and licked from my other ankle up to my thigh, inhaling deeply. "R-Raito please… don't take any more blood." He had a smirk that could rival the Cheshire cat. "I had no intention to." He nipped at the skin on my thigh, leaving a dark blue bruise in his wake. All I could do was whimper softly as he left my thigh and crawled above my body. He was so close that his lips were hovering just mine. If I were to move just about an _inch_, we would be kissing. And that thought scared me. Having him with close but without him actually touching me was causing longing deep within me that I didn't want to acknowledge. It was the _anticipation _that was making me squirm. I was beginning to _enjoy _this. Oh God, I really was beginning to enjoy this. What the _hell _is wrong with me? All their teasing and taunting since I had arrived here… was I really beginning to enjoy it? Had I really become _that _masochistic?

The glint in his eyes told me all too well that he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"When Reiji sees you all bruised and claimed by another man, oh... he'll be so furious." He breathed, and before I could form a coherent response his lips pressed down hard against mine. Something about it felt so _good._ And I can't believe I did it, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his body down flush upon mine. Even through his layers of clothes I could feel the chill of his skin. There was something oddly comforting about having someone so close after being held captive in this house so long. I could feel him chuckle against my lips – no doubt at my response. One of his hands wove into my hair, making sure I wasn't squirming away anywhere. Not that I _wanted _to, much to my soul's dismay.

His other hand ran along my side before it rested on my breast, kneading it as he felt fit. Suddenly his fingers pinched my nipple lightly, causing me to arch against him and moan softly. My arms unwound from his neck to knock his hat off his head. I ran my fingers through his hair briefly - it was so soft. I really hadn't expected it. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, running my hands along the smooth skin of his chest, relishing in the feeling. His skin felt perfect beneath my fingers – I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted more, much, much more.

It was terrifying. Absolutely terrifying. I wanted it as much as I wanted to get away from him. If only I could just _shove _him like I had shoved Shu – then maybe I would come to my senses again. But as soon as I applied even the slightest bit of pressure against his shoulders, he grabbed my wrists and forced them above my head, looking down at me, tutting coyly. "Aha Bitch-chan, I thought you would genuinely behave. You want to feel good, ne?" With his other hand he traced along from the dip in my throat down between my breasts, down my stomach to the waist band of my skirt. He gave a soft sigh before he ripped the material off me as though it was made of tissue paper.

That made fear and nervousness begin to flutter in my stomach. "R-Raito…I-" He quickly cut me off when one of his fingers entered me suddenly, causing my back to arch and a gasp to be ripped from my throat. "Oh? What's this? For someone as reluctant as you are… you seem to be awfully _wet._" Despite myself, his voice so close to my ear was doing nothing to convince me to try and shove him off me. I was _enjoying _this. Despite all my fears, I was bloody well enjoying it. His finger curled and I whimpered again, causing him to smirk. "Now Bitch-chan… I want to show you a whole world of pleasure… you'll allow me to do so, ne?" I barely even heard him speak, my thoughts were too clouded. He entered another finger and a moan slipped from my lips, much to his delight. "Well?"

I knew I should have shoved him off, screamed, anything but suddenly that seemed so _stupid._ If I have to die here… at least I can have _one_ happy memory, right? Instead of the protests that should have left my lips, all I found myself whispering as a soft; "please Raito, please…"

"Please what, Bitch-chan?" I should have known better than assume this wouldn't be degrading in some form. But I couldn't ask for something like this, I just couldn't! I shook my head in response, blushing deeply. He chuckled; leaning in close to my ear as his fingers suddenly seemed to go deeper and faster, causing me to squirm. "Come on Bitch-chan… you can tell me what you want, ne? I would be more than happy to oblige…"

Taking a deep breath to try and form a proper sentence while he was doing what he was, I looked up at him, seeing only amusement and lust in his alluring eyes. "P-Please Raito… Fuck me-" His lips found mine again quickly as he released my wrists to grope my breast roughly. I didn't even hear him undo his trousers but suddenly he pulled his fingers out of me. His hands gripped onto my hips as I felt something hard begin to probe my entrance, causing me to tense. He pulled away from my lips momentarily, leaning close to my ear. He murmured a soft, "relax" before kissing my throat. I relaxed as best I could, and hardly a moment too soon before he plunged into me. A scream threatened to be ripped from my throat but I managed to bite my lip before any sound could escape.

However I must have bitten my lip too hard. Raito paused for a brief second, although not to allow me to adjust to the completely alien feeling I imagine. He brought his lips to mine again, but he was much rougher than he was before. He lapped at the blood hungrily, thrusting into me without restraint. It hurt, oh God how it hurt, but there were small sparks of pleasure that made it bearable.

Then there was the delicious build up. My lower stomach clenched wonderfully the rougher his thrusts became, showing all too well that he was by no means human. With a low growl, he flipped me over, pressing against my shoulder blades to push my upper body into the bed. His thrusts seemed to go deeper in this position, my embarrassing moans filling the air. His fingernails dug into the skin of my shoulder blades, so deeply that I could feel small drops of blood rolling down my spine. He leaned down to lap up the blood and he growled again.

Abruptly he flipped me once more so his chest was firmly pressed against mine, his cool skin feeling delightful against my hot and sweaty skin. With clouded eyes, his fingers dove into my hair again, pulling on it and craning my neck. His other arm wrapped around my back and he whispered into my ear with a slight groan; "We have company Bitch-chan."

Horror suddenly replaced the pleasure I had been feeling as he continued to thrust into me. It felt as though someone had thrown ice water all over me. I glanced at the door, only to see the enraged eyes of Reiji glaring at me. I attempted to find something to say, but Raito plunged his fangs into my throat deeply and a moan escaped me. My eyes fluttered shut again and pleasure chorused through my veins. He suddenly thrust against a certain spot, and that was the last push I needed to tumble over the edge. All the tension disappeared in my body as pleasure washed through me. I dimly heard Raito groan as he reached his own climax.

I lay there panting, not wanting to open my eyes and see those enraged eyes that I could just _feel _upon me. Fingers ran through my messy hair and I looked up into Raito's taunting eyes. He continued to run his fingers through my hair as he looked over at Reiji with the same taunting eyes. A horrified blush rose on my cheeks as I looked away from the door. "I never knew you enjoyed watching, Reiji! We could have had many interesting nights. Ah, ah, ah Bitch-chan, don't look away! Let Reiji see how much you _enjoyed my company._" His fingers tightened around my chin as he forced me to look over at Reiji.

His face was unreadable again but I knew I was in trouble. Deep, _deep _trouble. Raito pulled out of me suddenly and tucked himself away. It was so sudden that the loss caused me to moan softly – something that Reiji certainly didn't like. He walked over to the bed, Raito moving away to lean against the wall casually, a smirk gracing his features. Reiji grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into a sitting position, causing me to wince slightly. "Come to my room tomorrow night – evidentially I haven't disciplined you enough." That was all he said before he disappeared from the room, leaving me trembling on Raito's bed while the owner of said bed just stood there and chuckled.'

_Oh Natsumi… Will this happen to me too one day?_ Yui felt a nauseous knot in her stomach. She must have been so afraid… Yui had mercifully never been disciplined by Reiji, nor would she ever like to be. Natsumi must have been so _lonely_. She put the diary back in her bag, not wanting to even think about what type of punishments Reiji could have in mind.

Yui glanced at the clock again and blanched. _Oh no, oh no, no, no! _She quickly stood up, making her vision fade out of focus for a brief second before she could stand properly. She grabbed her bag and stumbled out of the room. She took a deep breath and ran down the hallway to the door. _I can't be late!_

She rounded the corner and collided with something hard. Yui yelped as she landed on the floor. "Eh? Bitch-chan? You shouldn't run in the hallways!" Raito sung coyly, wagging his finger at her in a way she could only find condescending. She swallowed as she stood up, not being able to look him in the eye after what she had just read. "Hmm? There seems to be something unusual about you tonight, Bitch-chan... Are you blushing?" Yui hadn't even noticed she was blushing and she touched her cheek tentatively. Her cheeks felt oddly warm.

_He acts so naturally all the time… _

"Now let's go, ne? Reiji will be mad if we're late." He chuckled and grabbed onto her upper arm, dragging her towards the waiting limousine.


	5. Chapter 5

_Slightly longer chapter than usual! Hope you enjoy.  
Again, thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! _

* * *

Yui was feeling very unsettled as she woke up that Saturday night. Ever since she had begun to read Natsumi's diary she had been feeling unsettled. She put it down simply to the fact that she was reading someone's diary – it was wrong of her to do so. It was wrong of her to pry into another girl's life; to read all her thoughts and feelings. But it was so terribly _wrong. _Especially a girl that was _dead._

Natsumi Tashika was dead. She was dead, and somewhere in Kanato's bridal room she was a beautiful, immaculate, well taken care of doll. Even in her thoughts, it wasn't an easy pill for Yui to swallow. She took a deep breath into her lungs but her stomach still twisted into uncomfortable knots.

_She was probably better taken care of now than when she was alive. _

Yui sighed softly and frowned. Natsumi was never leaving this house – never. She would never even be buried next to her family. For some reason, that thought alone made Yui unbelievably sad.

_The brothers really are unfair…_

She figured there was no point staying in bed any longer, despite her uneasy stomach. She showered and dressed, before wandering downstairs to the kitchen. It appeared as though no one else was up yet. She peered curiously around the kitchen. _Well that's odd. _She made herself some breakfast and tided up after herself before going back to her room. The house was much too quiet in general. It was so unusual for her to be able to do anything without being pestered.

With another sigh she pushed open her bedroom door and froze.

Ayato was sitting on her bed.

He was elegant as usual, sitting on the edge with his legs crossed, flicking through a book on his lap, not even acknowledging her presence in the room.

However, that didn't concern Yui.

But the book in his hands certainly did.

"A-Ayato?"

He glanced up at her briefly then just continued to read. Yui didn't know what to do, her entire being had gone numb.

"She was sorta like you," Ayato said after a few minutes, tossing the diary carelessly aside. Cautiously Yui approached the vampire, also sitting on the edge of the bed. He flopped backwards onto the soft mattress. "She was into that God business like you. Suppose it gave her some comfort, she was here for some time…" He commented, glancing at the diary again. "R-Really?" Yui was mildly stunned; this was the first time she had ever heard any of the brothers speak about the previous sacrificial brides.

"I think she was here for about… nine months? Maybe ten? If she was writing this last November… it would have been about three months since she had arrived... And when Reiji first thought of getting rid of her."

It was so blunt that Yui gaped openly at him. "What?" Ayato scowled. "It's not as if Yours Truly killed her, so don't gimme any lectures."

Yui blinked, trying to comprehend what he just told her. _Was this because of what she and Raito? _"R-Reiji… he doesn't seem the type to get his hands dirty."

Ayato smirked darkly. "He didn't. He did enjoy her though. She took everything we threw at her with such a forgiving heart – more of her religious waffle. She adapted so quickly. She certainly talked about her brother a lot too…" he murmured absently.

"But… W-Why would… Why would Reiji do that? You said he liked her… why would he kill her if he liked her?"

Ayato shrugged carelessly. "I didn't spend much time with her. She wasn't quite pathetic enough for Yours Truly – unlike you. I guess she wasn't perfect enough for Reiji. She made even more mistakes then you – imagine that."

Yui ignored the slight and clutched her hands to her chest. "That poor girl…"

Ayato rolled his eyes and sat up, grabbing her suddenly by her wrist. She winced and let out of a soft yelp, squeezing her eyes shut. "You're thinking about how bad it was for her when you're in this position?" Ayato glanced at her wrist, smirking as he saw the bruises he had left on her during school. He placed a light kiss on her inner arm, making her flinch. He pulled her closer and leaned into her neck, loving that alluring scent.

"Y-You won't tell anyone I have the diary right?" Ayato froze, centimetres away from biting her before glancing at her. She was tensed as ever, eyes tightly shut and her entire body was trembling. With a sigh, he pulled back. "I won't tell anyone – I have no interest in her or her diary. She was just the girl that came before you." He muttered, letting her go. Yui opened her eyes in surprise. "Really? Thank you!" She smiled at him.

_Smiled._

That smile made him scowl – he preferred it much better when she was in tears. "Don't think the others will be as kind to you as Yours Truly." He added in warning, looking at the diary before getting up. She followed his gaze and clutched it to her chest. "You're… you're not taking any blood?"

He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "The thought of that girl has made me lose my appetite."

Before Yui could respond, Ayato had left her alone.

She was quite stunned. She had never seen that reaction from him before – then again, no one had ever spoken about the previous sacrificial brides.

Come to think of it, Ayato hadn't been mentioned in the dairy at all up until now. Yui thought it would be best not to dwell on the reasoning behind Ayato's dislike for Natsumi. It would probably only prove to confuse her more. She shrugged it off and looked at the diary in her lap.

_Should I read more?_

She felt utterly conflicted. It was morally very wrong of her to have even read this much of her diary – let alone any more. But… If Natsumi was the girl before her, maybe she discovered something about the brothers that could help her survive? Sure, Shu said they weren't allowed to kill her – but would that really stop them? What's if it happened accidentally? What's if one day one of them took too much blood? What's if one of them took their demented teasing too far? Yui didn't want to take the chance. With a sigh, she knew she couldn't afford _not _to read the diary – despite her subconscious screeching at her to stop.

As she opened the diary however, she was surprised to see the date wasn't the 10th of November as she had expected, it was a week after the previous diary entry.

'November 16th, 2013.

This is getting awful. Well, _getting _perhaps isn't the best choice of words. The anticipation will kill me before any of these brothers. Oh, that'll be a laugh for them I'm sure.

I didn't notice before, but I've adapted a vague flight or fight instinct - survival instincts. I remember Daisuke talking about it a lot. It was a concept that had always interested him. Biology fascinated him and the thought of how adrenaline affected the body was something that had recently piqued his curiosity. Before… before that day when… when him and mom went into the car... and left me all alone. I had never really listened to his ramblings about adrenaline before – but it was becoming quite useful recently.

Reiji had told me to come to his room the day after he walked in on Raito and I. But… I did something I never thought I would.

I didn't go.

I just didn't go to his room.

Why _would_ I? His punishment was no doubt about to be as insane as he was himself – it would be blatant stupidity to walk so willingly to my own demise. I have no intentions of dying anytime soon – and if I have to, it won't be here. It'll be back home, so I can be buried with dad, mom and Daisuke.

I will leave her – God help me, I'll leave.

However, now reflecting on it – I'm not entirely sure how wise of a decision that truly was. I've managed to avoid Reiji for a week now. A nice solid week. Actually, I haven't seen many of the brothers recently. Maybe God is finally sending me his blessings. It's the only thing I can hope for.

But the anticipation is making me feel ill. Whenever we go to school, he doesn't even spare me a glance – which is normal for him, but… He hasn't reacted at all. Maybe he just forgot?

_Maybe he's ignoring me on purpose?_

Is he trying to induce Stockholm Syndrome? It wouldn't surprise me, it was probably pretty normal in this madness better known as a household. I'm assuming I'm not the only one to have been sent here. Maybe he's waiting for _me _to come to _him. _

In which case, I could get used to this. For the first time since coming here God only knows how long ago I've managed to pass a maths test – I didn't have to spend well over an hour walking home on my own in the dark because of detention for failing said test. Maybe this would be a good thing. Maybe I could finally have enough time to myself to plan an efficient escape.

For the first time in ages I'm beginning to feel confident. And it's something that Reiji should be worried about. I'm getting out of here, so God help me, I'm gett-'

Yui frowned. The diary entry came to an abrupt end once again. That could not have ended well for her. She took a deep breath and flicked the page. She couldn't imagine whatever was following would be very pleasant.

'November 17th, 2013.

Reiji came to my room yesterday.

Any notions of thinking I would have it easy from now on – Reiji has firmly dispelled them from my mind.

I'm not escaping, I can see that now. Reiji has shown that I'm never escaping from this hell – not while I belonged to him and only him, something which he deeply bore into me.

_I belong to Reiji._

There was nothing more to it and nothing less. I am worth no more to him than a chicken is worth to a farmer. He'll raise me until I'm at my prime and then send me to the slaughter. He made that clear yesterday.

I was surprised when I heard someone knock on my door while I was writing in this yesterday. No one ever knocks; they just come right on in. Most of the time they don't even use the _door_. I opened the door and my heart sunk to my stomach when I saw Reiji. He looked as he usually did, his face a complete emotionless mask.

"May I come in?"

It was the strangest thing anyone had asked me since I had come here. I stepped back to let him come in. "Do you really need to ask?"

If he heard my comment; he showed no sign of it. He entered my room and gestured for me to sit on my bed. I did so without voicing a complaint – I was honestly too confused and stunned by the entire situation. He walked towards my window, gazing outside as though he wanted my anxiety to rise some more before he turned to face me with his cold, unwavering eyes.

"Natsumi, did I not ask you to come to my room after you had sex with Raito?" I refused to show any fear – instead looking at him with a slight coy smile. "Did you? I must have forgotten."

His look didn't alter as he walked towards me slowly, his predator like nature controlling him completely. It made me feel very, very small. His arm suddenly reached out and gripped my chin tightly, forcing me to crane my neck uncomfortably to look up at him. "Your attitude has changed." The statement didn't faze me as I smiled. "Maybe a little – I'm not afraid of you."

It may have been a slight lie, but at the time I had stupid new found confidence.

There was no change in his overall expression – his face still completely blank. However I was surrounded by him constantly, I could see even the slightest change in his expressions by now. There was a glint in his eyes – a sadistic joy that I knew would only result in my tears. I swallowed down my fears. He wouldn't intimidate me this time.

"Is that so? Those are brave words, Miss Tashika. Perhaps I should give you a reason to fear me like anyone with some wits?"

I refused to answer him. His words were making me tremble, much to my dismay. I knew if I spoke, my voice would never hold and he would know just how terrified I was. He released my chin, walking with measured paces towards my window once more. That sent shivers down my spine. The only advantage I had here was being able to understand any vague change in his facial expressions, at least that way I knew what to anticipate. But if I couldn't see his face, how would I be able to gauge his mood?

He turned, his face silhouetted by the full moon radiating in through the glass behind him. But even from here I could see the madness within his dark eyes. My fists clenched into the silk bed sheets.

He brought his fingers to his mouth, his elongated fangs pinching the tips of his white glove as he pulled it off his hand. "It's about time I taught you how a lady ought to behave."

He beckoned me to my feet with the curl of his now bare fingers. Controlling my shaking, I stood. I wish I was stupid enough to not realise what deep shit I was in. I tried to mentally steel myself as I urged my feet forward towards him but it was useless – utterly useless. Each step I took made my stomach drop lower and lower. When I stood about an arm length away from him he began to circle me. It was a slow, deliberate pace, putting me even more on edge than I already was. I'm sure the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up as he began to tut.

"My, my this won't do at all." His voice startled me somewhat from behind me. It was too unnerving not being able to see him. I gazed at the floor, hoping desperately to quell my shaking.

His cold fingers found the spot between my shoulder blades. "You have a dreadful slouch, has anyone ever told you that?" I bit my lip, trying to stop my muscles from tensing beneath his touch. His fingers trailed from my back across my shoulder to suddenly clench around my throat. I yelped, instinctively going to claw at his hand. His chest pressed flush against my back as he leaned in close to my ear. "I thought you said you weren't afraid? Where has that sudden confidence gone? When you are asked a question, you must answer – it is basic manners."

I panicked as his hand clenched tighter when I didn't give an immediate response. "Reiji – Please – I!" I choked. My lungs… They hurt so much! "I asked you a question Natsumi; I thought you said you weren't afraid?"

"I-I lied!" His hand suddenly released my throat and my knees gave out beneath me. I sunk to the floor, coughing as I tried to suck in air. It hurt badly every time I did, but at least the burning in my lungs had eased. I touched my neck gently and just winced at the inevitable bruising.

"Lying is such a terrible habit… Looks like I shall have to break you of that also. However, for now we will make do with basic manners. Stand."

I tried, I really did try, but the minute I shakily stood, I fell back to my knees. I could hear him tut once more as he came before me. His fingers once again gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him.

It was so demeaning, so _humiliating _to be on my knees before him with his huge frame standing over me. He used his other hand to gently pet my hair – as if this situation could become anymore degrading.

"There should only be one reason for you to be on your knees, and that is if you intend to service me quite intimately." I blanched, looking up at him wide-eyed. Surely he wasn't serious… Gripping my chin tighter, he moved my head to the side and then the other. "Hmm… it might put a good use to that pretty little mouth of yours. Now unless you wish to become more of a harlot than you already are, I suggest you stand." I managed to shakily stand, throwing him a spiteful look which he chose to ignore.

"Now let's fix this slouch…"

He walked behind me once more and gripped my shoulders, pulling them back uncomfortably to the point where my spine cracked. Suddenly he ripped my t-shirt clean off my body. I screamed, and before I really comprehended what I was doing I whirled around and slapped him.

Or attempted to.

He caught my wrist at the last second.

I stared wide eyed, my entire body trembling as I slowly came to realise what I had just done. He, on the other hand, looked completely unshaken. "That was a stupid thing to do." He turned me sharply, twisting my arm in the process. I let out a cry which he purposefully ignored. His fingers ran up my spine until they came to the hooks on my bra. His fingers traced over them, causing me to shiver. "Now, now, this is in the way isn't it? I cannot allow for you to slouch like this, it's disgraceful." He deftly unhooked my bra and let go of my arm so the article would fall onto the floor. I went to cover myself but he gripped my wrists. "You dare attempt to hide this insult and disgrace of a womanly body? You seemed quite keen to display it to Raito." I swallowed back my shame as best I could, but I knew my face was crimson by now.

Once again he pushed his fingers against my spine, straightening it out to fix my apparent slouch. I didn't utter a sound as he did so, but I couldn't stop the trembling that overtook my body.

"Chin up." He drawled, slowly walking around me again before standing before me. I did as he bid me. He inspected me once more, a small manic smile crossing his features. "Yes, much better. Now, what is the first thing a woman should know?"

I stared at him blankly. "T-To stand properly?"

He sighed tiredly. "Oh if I had known you were this ill-mannered I would have begun this training much sooner."

_Training? _It worried me that he might see me as some sort of pet. He circled until he was behind me once more. For a long moment, the room was completely silent aside from my ragged breathing.

His breath ghosted over my shoulder and I forgot how to breathe.

"The first thing a woman must learn," his voice dropped the closer he got to my ear. One of his arms slid across my bare stomach, his own bare fingers digging into the flesh of my hip whereas his other hand went across my chest to grip my shoulder. Reiji pressed his body against mine and shivers once more ran down my spine. "…Is complete and utter submission."

I would have rounded on him once more if his fangs didn't sink deeply into my throat. "Submission?" I gasped, trying to focus on the pain of the bite instead of the sparks of pleasure I was beginning to feel. Once his first was sated, he pulled back, licking up the small drops of blood trailing down my neck. "Submission." He confirmed, releasing his hold on me to sit on my bed.

I spun around, wrapping my arms around myself. He crossed his legs, beckoning me to him. I couldn't move, I just couldn't.

"You will learn what it means to be obedient. On your knees." I stared at him as though he had finally lost his mind. I mean, he must have. There was no way in hell I would just blindly obey everything he says.

His eyes became dangerous. "On your knees, Natsumi. Do not make me ask you again."

"R-Reiji, what.. you're not even asking me!"

He moved so swiftly that he had grasped my wrist within his hold and was back into his previous position faster than I could fully comprehend it.

"If you must address me, address me with _sir_. Now Natsumi, this is your last chance. On your knees." I gaped at him. I could guess what was about to happen, in which case, I had no interest in encouraging it. Nor did I want to give him any satisfaction. Suddenly the grip on my wrist increased significantly. I winced, trying to pull it back. But Reiji only tightened his grip again. I looked at him imploringly but his eyes were cold and unwavering.

_He's going to break my wrist!_

I had no other choice.

I got on my knees before him, my eyes watering. Reiji smirked down at me. "Much better little one." I could just about muster a glare as he released my wrist and stroked my cheek in what I assumed he thought was affectionately. I cradled my wrist to my chest, feeling it throb painfully as I willed every fibre in my body not to flinch away from him. He would probably do something considerably worse if I did dare move away. He leaned forward and threaded his fingers through my hair, yanking it back suddenly so my watery eyes would meet his. I whined softly. "You belong to _me_, Natsumi. Do you understand? No one else may touch what belongs to me. _Do you understand this?_"

"Yes." I whimpered. He tugged on my hair sharply, his eyes expected but not patient.

"Y-Yes… sir?"

"Much, much better. Look how much you've already improved. Perhaps I can make a proper lady of you yet." He spoke, glancing over me appraisingly. He uncrossed his legs and pulled me forward, causing more agonising pain. If he continued this, he was going to rip out all my hair!

I fell forward ungracefully, sprawling myself over his lap. He loosened his hold, instead running his hand through my hair in an almost soothing manner. "Now, you'll continue to be a good girl won't you little one?"

I swallowed my pride. Barely. "Yes sir."

He smirked maliciously down at me, his eyes burning with power and lust. "Then do what you do best." He drawled, gesturing to his crotch. I suppressed the anger I felt at the insinuation. Hesitantly I unzipped his trousers, and removed him from his boxers – only to find him hard and waiting. I glanced up at him and even now his face was the perfect mask of self-control with everything save his eyes. They spoke a thousand words I didn't want to hear. With an inaudible sigh, I took the tip of his waiting cock into my mouth, slowly running my tongue around the head. Aside from a sharp intake of breath, he gave no other reaction.

I closed my eyes and sucked on the head before gradually beginning to take inch upon inch into my mouth. I ran my tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his shaft causing him to grip onto my hair once more. I took it as an encouraging sign if nothing else and began to suck as much of him as possible, using my tongue to massage the throbbing vein. I gazed up at him to find eyes dark with lust staring down at me. His breathing had increased noticeably. It must have dawned on him then – he had a surprising lack of control in this situation. To compensate he clenched his hand into a fist, my hair within it and forced even more of his cock down my throat. Tears ran from my eyes before I could stop them as I gagged slightly, attempting to relax my throat enough to accommodate him.

I lost track entirely of the amount of time I was on my knees before him – but it was enough time for my jaw to ache horribly, my throat to sting from all the gagging he caused me and for my knees and scalp to be completely numb by the time his breathing became ragged and his muscles twitched slightly. I gave him one more particularly long suck and he suddenly came within my mouth.

Before I could even think of choking and spitting it all out, he angled my head up by my hair, his cock falling out of my mouth. "Swallow little one." I did reluctantly, coughing slightly once I had. He released my hair at long last and I glared up at him. He had tucked himself away again and crossed his legs by then. "What an obedient little thing you've become. I will make a very well-mannered woman of you. Now what have you learnt little one?"

I didn't want to answer him – how much more satisfaction must I give him in one night?

"Natsumi?" I was beginning to hate the sound of my own name. It just sounded like a reprimand whenever he said it.

"I-I … I belong only to you." I whispered softly. He gazed down at me expectantly. "… sir. I belong only to you, sir."

He smirked. "Very good. Now get out of my sight – you disgust me."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I grabbed a jumper off my chair and pulled it on, running from the room. I didn't know where – but anywhere was better than being in the same room as him while tears ran down my cheeks.'


	6. Chapter 6

Yui was all but ready to fall asleep when she arrived to her third class of the evening that Monday night. Aside from the small amount of time she had to herself to read another entry of Natsumi's diary on Saturday, the rest of the weekend had been much like all her other days – hopeless running around trying to escape the brothers' torment. She almost groaned as she remembered the pain of the palpitations she felt in her poor heart when Raito had decided to spy on her in the shower, or when she had stumbled into Reiji in the library and spilled his tea everywhere, or when she tripped over Shu's legs in the living room or nearly touched Kanato's cake waiting for him in the kitchen. The brothers seemed to be getting worse and worse with every passing day – which made her incredibly worried. She only had the small comfort that they weren't _supposed_ to kill her. But accidents happened. However she had no idea if the others before her had been promised something similar – in which case… Yui didn't want to think about it.

She was thankful for the class she was in. Yui felt pretty indifferent about her music class. She enjoyed the singing aspect to a certain degree to begin with; it reminded her of singing in the choir in her church. It had always made her father so happy. She could still remember the look of love and pride in his eyes when she sung. Now, it just seemed like a bitter memory whenever she was forced to sing something along with her other classmates. Thankfully, the teacher only showed enthusiasm and interest in those naturally gifted students – Yui was certainly not one of them. It wasn't difficult to hide away in the corner for the double class – especially when the only Sakamaki brother she shared the class with was Kanato. She was surprised when Kanato seemed to genuinely enjoy this class; she had only ever seen Kanato talk to his teddy during classes. But the teacher adored him for his voice. She guessed he must have enjoyed the attention from the teacher and the girls that sung so sweetly with him.

Yui hid away in her corner, tuning out the sweet voices of Kanato and a girl she shared English class with. However she couldn't tune out the snide comments the other ignored students were making about the duo; "Who do they think they are anyway? They sing one charming song and suddenly Mrs. Akira loves them. And what do we get? Two classes of utter boredom." Her friend clearly agreed. "I know right? It's not like they're Aoi! _She _was an amazing singer." With a longing sigh the girl gazed at the portrait hanging on the opposite wall behind the piano in the room. Yui had never noticed it before. It was a beautiful girl, _very _beautiful in-fact, about her age with long curling blonde hair and bright lilac eyes. She smiled radiantly as she played the piano that appeared to be the same one in this room. _Aoi... I wonder who that is... _

Shaking her head, Yui pulled out the diary, and when she was sure Kanato wouldn't turn around spontaneously; she her found the next diary entry. She had taken Ayato's warning to heart – just because he didn't care about the diary, didn't mean the others didn't. Yui hadn't the faintest idea how well Natsumi and Kanato got along or not, but she didn't want to find out by him discovering she had the diary – especially as the room it was hidden in was attached to his beloved doll room.

'November 21st, 2013.

It's been a while since I got to write again. The brothers are becoming more and more demanding and erratic. Even the brothers that have been all but avoiding me up until now have made themselves known. Subaru used to stay far away, and if we were forced into the same room together – such as when we had to go to Reiji's deplorable dinners – he only ever threw me scornful and angry looks. But over the past few days, if I'm in the library or living room he seems to eventually wander in there also. He looks so conflicted that I genuinely feel bad for him – up until he calls me a worthless and filthy human and leaves the room once more. But yesterday I woke up in the middle of the day only to find him hovering above me in my bed. Instinctively I went to scream, only to have him quickly cover my mouth with his own. I could taste blood on his lips – no doubt _my _blood. He murmured a faint, "sorry" and disappeared before I could fully comprehend what had happened. The more the brothers begin to act differently – the more it causes my apprehension to rise. They were so hard to predict _before_. Now it's just downright impossible.

Subaru isn't the only one acting strange. Raito is around the house less and less – or at the very least I've been seeing him less and less. Whenever I do see him, he's usually stumbling past me tipsy or drunk towards his room. It isn't strange to see him drag a giggling, equally drunk girl or two back towards his room too. If I did have the misfortune of being woken by him – which unfortunately was quite often considering how close his room was to mine – he just wrapped his arms around the giggling barely-clad-smothered-in-make-up girls, winked at me and make no promises to keep quiet for the rest of the evening. If anything, he warned me I should be prepared not to sleep at all with all the plans he had for the girls. This only made them laugh more. It was an unsettling sight, if nothing else. I figured this had to do with what I saw a few nights ago. I didn't think much of it at the time as it was only Reiji and Raito talking – Reiji's wore a blank mask as usual and Raito had a coy, playful smirk whilst talking. It seemed pretty normal. But ever since then, he had been bringing home all these girls. Not that I'm complaining. Ever since Raito and I spent the night together, whenever we so much as look at each other Reiji uses it as an excuse to 'correct my manners'. And I haven't forgotten about the first time he decided to "fix my slouch". He hasn't done anything to that extent since, but controlling and dominating people seemed to get him off – mind you, I've also been drastically avoiding him since then too. If there was one thing that I didn't want, it was a repeat of that encounter.

I really don't enjoy the change in the brothers – it makes me way too apprehensive.

But today was another terrible day. Thanks to Raito bringing home a record four girls I got no sleep, absolutely none. I heard a vase, or something similarly priceless, smash in the hallway along with giggles and shushing noises within the laughing. How anyone could dream of laughing in this house is beyond me. The noise woke me with a start and I poked my head out into the hallway. I raised an eyebrow at Raito as he herded the girls to his room. The stench of alcohol hung heavily in the air. "Having a party are you?" I questioned, leaning against the doorframe and crossing my arms. He smirked at me, playfully squeezing the ass of a blonde girl next to him. Blondie squealed in return, batting his arm. "Just a bit of fun – feel free to join us." He winked at me. I kept my expression blank – I must be spending too much time around Reiji. "I'll let you know if I ever get to that level of self-loathing. Although I'm sure I'll sooner hurl myself out of that window." I responded, allowing my eyes to listlessly roll towards the window at the end of the hallway. He walked over to me and cupped my chin within his fingers.

"You're being a bit snarky tonight aren't you, Bitch-chan?" I smacked his hand away, looking at him with disdain. He seemed only amused. "Oh?"

"I'm not having Reiji punish me again."

He smirked and curled a piece of my hair around his finger. "Am I not worth it?" I rolled my eyes. Had he finally lost his mind? Reasoning with these brothers had always been fruitless, but never quite this _infuriating_. I glared up at him, hoping my distaste was reflected in my eyes. "No one on this planet is worth going through all that again." He seemed unfazed by the comment, instead he just laughed – which unfortunately made the other girls snicker along with him. "Not even your precious little Daisuke?" For the first time since arriving here, I couldn't quell my anger. How _dare _he mention my baby brother? He had no right to talk of him! He knows nothing about him! _Nothing!_ God be damned if he thought he could get away with even so much as mentioning him.

My anger exploded as I slapped him clean across the face. I hit him with enough force to send his hat skittering to the floor. Blondie somewhere behind him shrieked as the other girls huddled together and gaped at me. Raito's face was expressionless before he looked down at me with a cold, unwavering stare, running his hand through his hair. "Don't you dare mention Daisuke." I hissed; my fists clenching as I attempted in vain to smother my anger. He said nothing in response and just returned to his girls. "Are you okay Raito? That looked like it hurt! Who is that psycho? Why is she here?" I heard Blondie whisper to him. He threw me his usual playful smirk as he once again winked at me. "That's just Bitch-chan, don't mind her, she won't be here for much longer."

My entire body went into shock as my face drained of colour. His smirk grew darker as he saw my reaction and he merely chuckled and waved as he ushered all the girls into his room. Long after he had shut the door behind him I found myself leaning against the doorframe. I attempted to will my muscles to move – but I just couldn't. Did Raito… is what he said true? Did he mean... Am I really going to die here soon? My body felt cold, so cold. It was as though someone had just pushed me into a lake – and instead of the water pulling me under, the cold was seeping into my muscles, into my very _bones._ Soon the cold just numbed me completely until I couldn't fight the water anymore. But…I can't die… If I have to die, then please God, let it be with Daisuke. I just miss him so much…

The rest of the night went no better. When I had eventually managed to pull myself away from the door I simply collapsed onto my bed, shedding silent tears.

I don't know if I managed to get any sleep, an hour or two at best. I groggily got out of bed when I glanced at the clock and pulled on my uniform, swaying slightly as I staggered to the car. As soon as I arrived, Reiji threw me a disapproving look, no doubt from the horrible shadows beneath my blood-shot eyes. But I could barely keep my eyes open in the silent car as it gently swayed – before long I fell sound asleep against Subaru. He was kind enough to gently shake me awake, unlike the other brothers who would probably have poured something on me to wake me up.

The night went grudgingly slow. It was as if God himself was attempting to make this day somehow even _worse. _The only thing that went differently from usual is that instead of failing a maths test, I failed history test instead. It was disheartening if nothing else. I used to be so good at school… Daisuke used to always be so proud of me whenever I got my results at the end of the year. _I enjoyed school before this hell hole._

Failing the history test meant that I would once again be in detention and once again have to walk home all alone. I shivered at even the thought. I really should have brought an extra coat...

When I did finally manage to stumble home after detention, I was cold and hungry. I'd have to sneak into the kitchen later on when everyone was thoroughly preoccupied, I had missed dinner thanks to the long walk home. I pushed open the heavy front door and gazed tiredly down the dark hallway. _What a day…_. Even the thought of food didn't seem all that appealing anymore, I just wanted bed – all thoughts left me as I suddenly found myself face to face with the dark wooden floor. I groaned, rubbing my arms that were sure to bruise from the impact and sat up on my knees shakily. Why had I tripped? I turned to see what it could have been and I'm sure my heart stopped.

"K-Kanto? Did you trip me?"

He glared pointedly at me. "Are you accusing me?"

If there was one person I just couldn't comprehend – it was Kanato. Nothing I said pleased him, absolutely nothing. "I wasn't accusing you," I began hurriedly. "I just can't see anything else that could have tripped me." He stood up, clutching his bear and walked in-front of me, making me frown. These boys seemed to have a habit of making me feel impossibly small. "Maybe you just tripped over your own stupid feet."

If I learned anything from my failed history test, it was _appeasement. _"Y-You're right. I'm very, very clumsy after all." I couldn't meet his gaze; I knew this only gave him a sick sense of joy. "Yes, you're very stupid and clumsy. Your knees are bleeding." His sudden change in topic threw me for a second. He must have noticed my expression as he rolled his eyes and crouched down next to me, jabbing my bleeding knees. "Look."

_This was very, very bad. _"Oh no, they are. I better go clean this up. Reiji won't be happy if I stained the wood." I tried to muster a smile, but it strained my muscles so much that it genuinely hurt a little. Had I really smiled that little recently that it hurt to smile?

I was just about to get to my feet attempting to ignore the unnecessary throbbing pain his jab caused when he gripped my shoulders tightly and pushed me back with an unexpected amount of force. My back collided with the floor with a dull thump. He settled himself between my legs without a single expression across his features. I didn't know how to react. With someone like Raito, I would simply kick him away. But with Kanato… I had no idea what he would do. If I kicked him; would he laugh or would he break my leg? I hadn't spent an awful lot of time around him – Reiji had always pulled me away from the other brothers. Kanato was so unpredictable. "… Kanato?"

His light purple eyes met mine and I could see the excitement in them. I swallowed down my rising panic. His spidery fingers traced small patterns up my legs before his fingers dug into the flesh of my thighs and tugged me towards him with a sudden jolt. I bit my tongue in a desperate effort to remain silent. I was too tired for their games today – especially Kanato's. I just had no idea how to _deal _with him. He grinned down at me manically and my heart clenched in fear. "I really should share with Teddy… but this is too delicious looking even for him." My heart almost stilled entirely as he set aside the bear gently and lifted one of my legs to lick the bloody from the small scrapes. His eyes met mine and he looked oddly calm – I didn't know if it should make me feel more terrified or if this was a promising thing. "I need more… much, much more." Terror cursed through me like a bolt of electricity. His tone was much too sinister, much too much like a small child demanding more sweets off his mother.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt him kiss just above my knee cap, his fangs scraping the skin lightly in the process. _Oh God give me strength - this is going to hurt like hell._

But he suddenly stopped as an angry scoff left his lips. For a split, horrifying second I thought he was reacting to me closing my eyes. I looked up at him to see him glaring down the dark hallway.

Then I heard it.

I could hear someone… tut?

It got louder, some chuckling interlaced within it. "Kanato, Kanato, Kanato… You can't get the best blood like this!" A voice sighed with mock disappointment. I blanched at the sight of Raito. _Oh please God no…no, no, no._

Kanato scowled at him. "What do you mean? You're happy aren't you?" He suddenly demanded off me. I blinked owlishly before smiling nervously. "O-Of course!" Raito scoffed, smiling down at me with amusement. He knelt down next to me, earning him another glare from Kanato. "She's scared of you. Women's blood tastes best… when they're feeling their best." Kanato's look softened to one of curiosity as he looked at his brother. Raito merely smiled in return. "Let me show you, hmm? You'll taste the difference soon enough." Kanato nodded at the suggestion. Raito grinned, lust beginning to cloud his eyes as he leaned in closer to me, causing me to shrink back subconsciously. "There are simple things that women love, kissing for example…" Raito's soft lips pressed gently against mine, and for a heart-wrenching moment it was so comforting that I completely forgot my surroundings. It was a pity it had to end so quickly. "You see?" He caressed my cheek with his knuckles. "Look at the way she blushes." Kanato nodded, biting his lip in concentration. "Bitch-chan has really soft skin, touch it, women like that too. _Pleasure … _Kanato, pleasure is important."

Kanato did as instructed and his dainty hands caressed the skin that his nails had previously been digging into before he moved down my legs, pulling my socks off along with him. He leaned down suddenly, placing small kisses up from my ankles. He continued up and up, past my bleeding knees and past his nail marks. I blushed deeper, staring at him in wonder. _I had no idea he could be so gentle…_"Very good Kanato," Raito purred. "Look at her face. You see her blush, ne? Her eyes give away much too – study them carefully." As he spoke, his nimble fingers began to unbutton my school blazer. I went to protest, panicking slightly, but he merely pressed his lips to mine again, murmuring a soft "shh…" against them when he pulled back an inch. He pushed the blazer off my shoulders before beginning to unbuttoning my shirt. Before I could protest again Kanato's fangs suddenly sunk into the flesh of my thigh, causing me to hiss softly and clench my eyes shut again.

"It tastes completely different…" He remarked in wonder. Raito pushed the shirt off my shoulders too, allowing it to pool around my arms with my blazer as he grinned at his brother. "I told you, didn't I? If you continue… it will taste much better." Raito leaned in close and placed soft kisses along my collarbone, licking up along the column of my throat. A breathy moan filled the air and after a second I realised, to my embarrassment, I had made the noise. I could almost hear the purr in Raito's chuckle as he glanced at his brother without moving from my throat. "Bitch-chan is easy to please, ne?"

Kanato seemed oddly awed as he watched Raito look back at my neck and sink his fangs in deeply. I groaned quietly at the pain so deliciously interlaced with the pleasure as my back arched slightly. Kanato shot his brother a jealous scowl as he leaned into my other thigh and sunk his fangs in suddenly. I yelped, about to push him away with Raito grabbed my wrists and forced them next to my head with more force than necessary.

I don't know how much time passed before Raito suddenly moved away. He licked his lips and placed a final soft kiss upon my own lips, winking down at me. Before I could respond he looked down the hallway, smirking. "Ah Reiji, come to join us?" My whole body tensed, not that it seemed to bother Kanato who was still happily drinking.

Reiji merely stared down at me. "Miss Tashika, come to my room tomorrow once you're done serving detention – no doubt you shall receive more of it tomorrow." I scowled at the comment but didn't respond otherwise. He clearly expected none either. With one more disapproving look, he walked back into the blackness of the hallway.

With a chuckle, Raito pulled his brother back. "Leave Bitch-chan with a little bit of blood left, ne? Reiji will be really mad if we kill her, and then she won't be around for him to take his anger out on." He winked at him and they both stood up, Raito happily chatting as the two walked down the hallway.

I lay there completely dazed until I couldn't hear their voices anymore. _I'm in such deep shit… again. _It hardly seemed fair. But nothing about this life here was fair. Reiji was going to be so mad tomorrow. I groggily sat up, fixing my clothes and shakily standing again.

I can't help but wonder if not going to Reiji's room tomorrow would be a good idea… but that didn't end too well the last time. Maybe he would be more… forgiving if I did what he wanted for a change. He has such a kink for obedience after all.'

Yui shut the book with a sigh. She felt so horribly guilty for complaining about how she was being treated here. She was treated like a _princess _compared to Natsumi. She was suddenly so very grateful for it. That only proved to make her feel worse. _Am I… feeling relieved because Natsumi suffered so much and I don't have to?_ Her stomach knotted itself endlessly.

She stuffed it into her bag, just in time for the bell to ring, signalling the class to be over. She looked up, her doe like eyes falling upon Kanato. A chill ran up her spine at the sight. The sight of him reminded her of when he forced her to come along with him to the graveyard. _"If mortal women aren't given a kiss before being pleasured, do they become angry?" _She remembered his words with a shudder. He had seemed a little distant at the time, not that she realised it then, considering the position she had been in. _Was he referring to that time with Natsumi?_ It was possible. But as she looked at him now, surrounded by admiring girls whom he was smiling at so prettily, it was hard to believe they were the same person.

Yui almost flinched when his gaze landed upon her. His once pretty smile turned dark and the blonde girl recognised the look in his eyes all too well. He skipped over to her innocently. "Let's go Yui-chan! You'll skip the next class with me won't you? It's just boring old Biology… and I'm in the mood for something sweet."

Yui could only smile weakly at him.

"O-Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you again for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them, they really are super encouraging! Without them I probably would have given up on this story to be perfectly honest. So here's a slightly longer chapter than usual which I hope you enjoy! _

_And thank you to kookiebish for your really sweet message! _

* * *

By the time Yui dragged herself to her last class of the night, she could barely stand for the dizziness she was feeling. She sank into her seat with little relief, for as soon as she did pain shot through her. She gasped softly, blinking back tears. _I won't be able to last like this much longer. _

Kanato had pulled her from their music class as soon as he was afforded the opportunity to leave. He tugged her along various hallways while whispering to his teddy. Yui couldn't hear anything he was saying – although on reflection it was probably a kindness that she couldn't hear any of his murmurs. Once he had found a room to his liking – a deserted classroom in a seemingly empty hallway – he pushed her inside with a careless amount of force. Yui stumbled clumsily before falling to her knees. She turned to stare up at the boy. "Kanato?" She didn't want to upset him, but she was having trouble gauging what mood he was in. He gazed at her coldly for what felt like an eternity to the blonde before he suddenly began laughing, a cruel smile twisting itself across his features.

"Ah Yui-chan," He began with a laughing sigh. "You look so pathetic on your knees like that!" Yui instinctively looked away in shame. Kanato was in a tormenting mood, much to her dismay. His cold fingers clasped her chin and easily forced her to look at him once more. There was an almost distant sense of amusement in his appearance, and for a split second Yui allowed herself to hope that Kanato would be gentle. But he smiled down at her unsympathetically; a corrupted, sadistic glee shining in his eyes. Yui nearly whimpered from the look alone.

"You look like a dog kneeling at its master's feet! Bark for me you pathetic mongrel, bark! Bark!" He laughed manically, gripping her chin even tighter within his fingers. She knew she was trembling as she swallowed nervously, attempting in vain to ignore the dull pain caused from craning her neck to this angle. _Surely he didn't really mean for me to… _As she gazed into his suddenly unamused eyes she realised with a whimper he was entirely serious. She paled, willing any tears of embarrassment and shame threatening to spill over the corner of her eyes away. "Please Kanato… I can't, I… please." His expression hardened from unamused to disgust so quickly she almost missed it. His fingers left her chin only to suddenly clench tightly around her throat.

Yui let out a choked squeal, desperately attempting to pry off his fingers in reflex. She looked up at him with hopeless, tear filled eyes and only found cold, demanding eyes glaring back at her. _What does he want from me? Please God save me… _He lifted her to her feet swiftly, all but crushing her throat within his hand. Yui panicked helplessly as she tried to suck air into her lungs but to no avail._ God help me, he's going to kill me!_

Suddenly he thrust her onto a desk. Yui cried out as her stomach hit the edge of the desk with a resounding _thump _in the otherwise silent room. Pain instantly shot to her stomach, and she would have doubled over had it not been for the desk. Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and even though she took in huge gasps of air, it did little to numb the pain.

Before she could even think of turning, Kanato's hand pressed firmly against her back, keeping her securely pinned to the desk. "Kanato?" She called weakly, her throat pulsating in agony where his fingers had been only moments before. _It will bruise horribly… _"Be quiet, you stupid dog." He responded icily. Yui could only whimper in return. His other hand began trailing along the exposed skin at the back of her thighs. Yui tensed. "Such white skin…" The boy murmured almost appreciatively. His fingernails suddenly bit into the skin of her thighs, causing her to cry out hoarsely. "It really pisses me off!" Suddenly she could feel Kanato's breath on the backs of her thighs and before she could fully comprehend the situation, he had imbedded his fangs deeply into the flesh there. She gritted her teeth as she gripped onto the edge of the desk for some semblance of support. The pain was agonising. He pulled away after a few mouthfuls – the sickening sound alone was enough to make the girl shudder.

"P-Please Kanato…Please, just stop… please." Yui couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks and she gripped onto the desk with all the strength she had left. His hand lightly caressed her unmarred thigh. "That's right Yui-chan, beg like the worthless creature you are." He cooed in an almost loving manner, placing small kisses along the back of her thigh. She could barely hold back a sob as his fangs slowly sunk into her other thigh. His thumb continued to caress the skin gently. The offered shred of comfort was like a dagger straight through her heart. Soon he pulled away from her completely, watching her slide listlessly to the floor. She hissed softly as her bleeding thighs made contact with the cold floor. She looked over at him, allowing her tears to fall unchecked. She hoped, no _prayed _to find some hint of regret, remorse, sympathy, _anything; _but she found nothing but disgust in his eyes matched with a sour scowl. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, spitting another "pathetic creature," at her for seemingly good measure before leaving the room without another word. 

Now as she sat at her desk, trying hopelessly to ignore the throbbing pain throughout her body, she was never so glad that her final class of the evening was a study period. Kanato paid her no attention as he walked into the room, instead focusing on his teddy. It was the only brother she shared with class with and seeing as Kanato was preoccupied and probably thought her unworthy to even look upon- she figured now would be as good a time as any to continue reading.

She squashed any moral outcries her subconscious was having. After what she had just endured thanks to Kanato, she deserved to read about someone else who had suffered more at the same hands.

Yui was slightly startled at her own thoughts. Was it … _comforting _her to read about how Natsumi had suffered? She was beginning to feel slightly sick. _What is happening to me?  
_She had a moral dilemma about reading the diary in the first place not that long ago, and now – now this journal was becoming her obsession. She could think of nothing else but reading more and more, consuming all the information that Natsumi could have gained while she was alive. She was even more startled at the fact that the thought of Natsumi being dead didn't bother her as much as it once did. She shook her head of those thoughts. She was being silly. She wasn't _obsessed. _It was in her best interest to read it… wasn't it?

Yui didn't want to think about it anymore. With that, she pulled out the diary and flipped open the pages. 

'November 24th, 2013.

Reiji was not forgiving. He was definitely not forgiving. And now I'm really getting scared. If I had any doubts about dying here, they have been thoroughly expelled from my mind. All I wanted was to be buried next to Daisuke… Will he even allow me that? Reiji must have a heart in there somewhere… Maybe, just maybe, if I'm his obedient little toy until he decides to kill me, he might allow me that small comfort.

I could laugh. A _small comfort _now is hopefully being buried next to my brother. I'm _hoping _for it. When did I become so accepting of death?

It must have after Reiji's punishment.

I would have been better off attempting to ignore him again and pray that he would forget.

Mind you, God hasn't been listening to any of my prayers recently; I can't imagine he would begin now.

As he had predicted, I had come home later than the rest thanks to _more _detention. I couldn't help but wonder absently how much detention I could possible serve before I was expelled as I walked to his room. My heart was pounding so loudly it was ringing in my ears. The last thing I wanted was to go into that room. Even so, I raised my fist and rapped lightly on the door, swallowing my nerves. _Just go and get it over with._

"Enter."

I did as he bid me and entered the room, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it. I wasn't prepared to get any closer to him than necessary. He was sitting in an armchair, sipping a cup of tea with a book on his lap. For a long, agonising minute he said nothing – for a while I thought he might have forgotten I was even there. However, just as I came to be at ease in the situation, he closed the book and set the cup down, looking over at me.

"Come here Natsumi."

Oh God, no. He said my name. _Natsumi;_ meant only one thing. I was in deep shit. I bit my lip to stop any sound escaping me as I walked towards him. He stood, gesturing for me to sit in his place. With extreme hesitance I once again did as he bid me, looking up at him with questioning glances. He spared me no looks in return as he turned and poured another cup of tea. I looked down at my fingers. I hated the apprehension – I just wanted it to be over, I couldn't bear this ungodly _waiting. _

Although he probably knew that, hence why he was drawing this out so much.

He returned briefly thereafter, handing me a cup of tea. I blinked in surprise. He … made me tea? I wasn't dense enough to be without suspicion in this situation. "R-Reiji… why-" The reproachful look he threw me was enough to stop me in my tracks. I quickly thought about what I could have possibly done wrong by just opening my mouth. And then it dawned on me. I blushed lightly and swallowed down my pride, taking a deep breath. "S-Sir… why have you made me tea?"

"It will relax you for what will come, little one." To be perfectly honest, hearing him call me _little one _over _Natsumi _had already relaxed me more than his tea could. He wasn't quite as angry as before. Maybe that was a promising sign? I tentatively took a sip of the tea and found it rather sweet. It was nice, but it was doing nothing to calm my nerves. I'm sure he read the dubious expression on my face all too easily. "You will need to drink all of it to benefit from its effects." I bit my lip nervously before tipping the rest of the tea into my mouth. The sweet heat burned my tongue slightly but my nerves were completely frayed.

And then everything went black.

I blinked.

I kept blinking.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked and shook my head and blinked some more and squinted and rubbed my eyes _again_ but nothing changed – everything remained completely black.

And that's when the panic set in.  
_  
I was blind._

"Oh God… Oh God no, R-Reiji – I … I can't see, oh God help, _please Reiji help me!_" My voice rose at least an octave as I dropped the useless tea cup, clutching my head as I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that when I opened them again it would have all just been a terrible second of side effects from this supposed relaxant.

All I heard in response was Reiji sigh. "I liked that teacup very much."

I opened my eyes to blackness all over again and a sob escaped me. This was horrible. Beyond horrible – there were absolutely no words to describe the panic and fear I suddenly felt at my vision disappearing. I couldn't see where Reiji was and all sense of direction was suddenly lost to me. Even after hearing his voice I couldn't pin-point where exactly he was. The panic and terror that ran through me made it difficult to breathe as well as the crushing knowledge of my own stupidity. Of course there was nothing in that tea to help me relax. _Of course there wasn't!_ Why the _hell_ would Reiji want to make a punishment _easier? _Whatever it was had just left me _blind. _

Amidst my panic I could hear the faint sound of a pen against paper. Suddenly a hand held my head and fingers pried open my eyelids. I attempted to flinch away but I was merely held on to tighter. Once one was pried open, the other got the same treatment. And then the hands were gone again and all I could hear was my laboured breathing and more scribbling. "This experiment has worked perfectly." I heard Reiji murmur, presumably more to himself than me.

"_Experiment?" _I demanded, my voice sounding like a shrill shriek. "You blinded me for an _experiment? What the hell is wrong with you?_"

All I could hear was papers being shuffled. "The chemical needed to be tested on someone – you proved to be rather useful for a change."

I could barely hear his excuses; tears were rolling down my cheeks as I heaved up sobs. "I am _blind _because of you! _Blind! _How could you do this to someone? Have you no shred of humanity, this is _insane! _You absolute _psychopath_! _You fucking lunatic-!"_ My hysteric rant was cut short by a searing slap across my cheek. It stung even worse as I didn't see it coming. I whimpered weakly, clutching my cheek and attempting to wipe away my tears.

Reiji gripped my upper arm and hauled me out of the chair. I stumbled behind him. I almost wished I had spent more time in his room so I would have some sort of idea where I was. But with an abrupt push, I found myself sprawled onto a bed.

Oh no, there was no way I was dealing with this shit while I couldn't see anything. Oh no, no, no, _no!_

I felt the bed sink next to me and I automatically turned to where I assumed Reiji would be. "P-Please tell me you can fix this." I reached out for him, much to my surprise as I'm sure his. I managed to find his shoulder and I held onto it tightly. "If I didn't know this chemical would work, do tell me why I would have bothered to invent an antidote?" Another sob left me at the answer. "R-Reiji, please-"

Suddenly I was pushed into the mattress. A soft shriek left me. Everything was so much terrifying when I couldn't see it. I couldn't anticipate _anything. _"Have you learnt nothing from your last punishment?" His voice was dangerously low against my ear. The sensation made me shiver. "I-I'm sorry sir… I… I'm just upset at how you could even _think_ of _blinding _me."

His hand suddenly brushed my hip, making me jump. "Why must you see this as a negative, little one? You'll find this will heighten many experiences for you." Before I could even throw the string of insults at him that were running through my mind the bed shifted again. My senses seemed to be rapidly adjusting to my newfound lack of vision. He straddled me with ease. I squirmed slightly when I couldn't hear or feel him make another move. What was he doing, just _staring? _

"Please sir… Allow me to go to bed. I could never hope to serve you like this." I hoped the feebleness and obedience in my voice would be enough for him, but he merely chuckled humourlessly as he suddenly gripped a handful of my hair, yanking my head back harshly. I let out a cry as more tears ran down my cheeks and reached up to claw at his hands. "If I wished for you to serve me, I would order you to do so. If you could only see how helpless you look right now – it's incredibly alluring. Although, _seeing_ is quite a problem for you now, isn't it?"

"_Fuck you!" _I spat angrily before I could hope at stopping myself. I didn't need to see to know I was utterly screwed. The anger washed off him in waves. His hand pulled my hair back without mercy, craning my neck back. When I attempted to pinch his fingers he just grabbed my wrists and forced them into the mattress above my head. I struggled beneath him, but it did nothing to shift his weight. I stilled when I felt his icy breath tickle my throat. "You _dare _speak to me that way when I found you seducing two of my brothers in the front entranceway? You _know_ you belong to me Natsumi; I do believe it's time I showed my brothers this too." A terrified cry left my lips as his teeth viciously plunged into my throat, right in the same spot that Raito had only the previous night. He didn't stop there, he trailed bites down my neck to my collar bone. The pain was excruciating. I barely bit back a scream by sinking my teeth into my own lip – much to my own detriment. He pulled away from my neck the instance I had done so, tensing above me. I whimpered uselessly. I was only beginning to understand his facial expressions now after all this time, what chance did I stand to gauge his feelings when I couldn't see him?

He crushed his lips to mine, licking up the blood on my lips before forcing his tongue into my mouth. All I could taste was the stomach churning copper taste of my own blood on his tongue. And even then, it was the most mind-blowing kiss anyone had ever given me. "Comprehend this Natsumi, if your feeble brain can do so, you are _mine. _None of my pathetic brothers will ever sink their filthy fangs into you again."

Abruptly his hands left me completely. Hesitantly I sat up, wrapping my arms around myself. I absolutely despised this. Simply sucking him off would have been much more preferable to whatever this was. I felt the bed shift once more but it did little to help me place where he was now. I could hear the faint scratching of pen against paper once more. I heard him walk towards me again before he pried my left eye open again. "Can you see this?"

"See _what?_"

He treated my other eye the same way before walking back to his desk to scribble something down. "You couldn't see any light in your eyes, nor does it appear to have changed the colour of your eyes – these are promising results."

"Aside from the fact I'm blind." I spat, hugging my arms tighter around myself. Suddenly there was a hand on my bruising cheek, causing me to jump. _Where had he come from? _"Oh little one, why must you see this as a negative? Have you not heard that the lack of one sense heightens the others in compensation?" I chose not to answer him as his hand gently stroked my cheek that still stung from his previous slap. His other hand rested on my thigh before slowly moving up and beneath my skirt. I froze when I felt his fingers brush the outside of my underwear. He began to run his fingers up and down the length of my underwear and I gasped softly. Bitterly I had to admit he was right, lack of sight was making me feel more sensitive.

His fingers slipped within my underwear as I felt his lips brush my throat. Another gasp left my lips that quickly turned into a low whimper when his fingers purposefully played with the bundle of nerves he found beneath his fingertips. I subconsciously gripped tightly onto his shoulders, anticipating the bite that never came. He nipped lightly at the skin at my throat, soothing it with plentiful kisses thereafter. I could feel that coil of heat begin to build in my abdomen.

I let out a soft moan as his fingers continued to circle my clit. The heat was building deliciously fast, and I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before I would simply melt in his hands. As he continued his ministrations I found my hips moving of their own accord, desperately seeking that release.

Slowly his fangs sunk into my throat as a finger entered me, drawing out a low moan from me. Just one more brush against that sensitive bundle of nerves and I would topple over the edge, just one more… "R-Reiji…"

He suddenly pulled away.

I let out an involuntary cry of dismay as I tried to keep my tears from welling up. _I was so close… _

"Why?" was all I could muster weakly, feeling the desire still burn deeply within me. Why would he stop like that? _Why- _

"I do believe you've had enough pleasure from my brothers, little one." I let out a frustrated cry. Before I had time to protest any further, he gripped chin, no doubt staring into eyes that couldn't see. "You are mine, little one. Completely _mine. _Your blood, your body, your mind, your _pleasure_ – it's all _mine _and mine to deny you if I so choose. If I decide to take your sight, it is entirely within my rights. If I decide to deny you your sought after pleasure, I will do so. _All because you're mine. _Do you understand, little one?" I smacked his hand away in annoyance, fighting back my own tears. This had all been too much in one night.

"Yes I understand."

"Very good, now get out of my sight. I have no further use of you." 

He didn't need to tell me twice. I hopelessly clambered out of his bed and felt around until I left his room. I was able to relax somewhat once I shut his door behind me. But the panic of not being able to see again nearly constricted my airways. I couldn't think clearly. Which way was my room? Left? Right? Straight ahead? I ran my hand along the wall to help me walk without stumbling. I knew my room wasn't far from Reiji's. Now if I could only remember…I rounded a few corners and reached out hesitantly. I let out a soft cry of relief when I felt the cold brass door handle beneath my fingertips. I pushed opened the door and walked forward steadily until my knees abruptly hit against the soft side of the bed. With a sniffle, I just collapsed over the edge, curling up into a ball into the centre of the bed. I let my tears run freely, attempting to calm my own terror-ridden, lust induced mind enough to at least get an hour of sleep.

But my small sense of comfort was soon disturbed when I heard another door open. I froze and sat up, turning in the general direction of the noise. I could hear footsteps coming towards the bed and I looked around uselessly. It could have been a dog for all I know.

"You lewd woman, coming into another man's bed in the middle of the night." I hugged my arms around myself again, ignoring my tears. "S-Shu? T-This is your room? I'm sorry…_I can't see._ Reiji did something… P-Please help._" _For a long while the blonde didn't respond, which wasn't unusual for him, but right now I would give anything for him just to give me some sort of response.

"Why should I help you?" came his bored response as he lay down on his bed somewhere bedside me. I held back a whimper. "I-I'm sorry, nevermind, I'll try and find my own room. Goodnight." I was about to stand when his hand curled around my wrist, keeping me from moving.

"S-Shu?"

"You naughty girl, you come into a man's room with the scent of arousal dripping from you and you think you could just leave?" I gaped at him, or at least I hope I was looking at him. "This is just a misunderstanding! I really need to get to my own room." I tried to pull my wrist from his grip but he just sighed, giving a small tug before I was suddenly beneath him. I could feel his breath against my neck and the faintest sound of classical music coming from his earbuds. "I can smell it off you even now, you lewd woman. Did you come in here just to seduce me?"

I cringed as his tongue licked languidly along the length of my throat. "N-No!" I managed, helplessly attempting to squash the renewed sense of arousal I was feeling with him so close. I pushed against his chest, hoping that with his natural lethargic state I would be strong enough to shove him away and make a run for it. Or, run as best as I could given the circumstances. But he gripped my wrists within one of his hands, pressing them above my head. "Underestimate me all you wish, you lewd woman. You do not come into a man's room and seduce him and then expect to leave unscathed." I whimpered, struggling beneath him. "I didn't seduce you! Reiji left me in a state and I thought this was my room!"

If he heard anything I said, he showed no signs of it. He licked along my throat, his other hand delving beneath the oversized jumper I was wearing. Panic hit me full force again. Reiji had belittled me to the extreme when he walked in on Raito and I having sex and blinded me for being bitten by said brother and Kanato. If he discovered I had anything to do with his supposed dead-beat, good-for-nothing brother whom he despised so much… _That'll send him over the edge._

"Shu! Stop! I'm begging you stop, Reiji will kill me for this, stop!" Again it appeared as though Shu wasn't listening. He caressed the skin of my lower stomach, his mouth brushing against one of Reiji's many bite mark. A soft laugh left his lips. "It does seem like he has done a thorough job claiming you… possessive freak." His thumb pressed into my abdomen, causing me to squirm. "I can feel the tension … appears my brother isn't as efficient as he claims…" His hand moved from beneath my jumper to beneath my skirt. I went to protest, but his lips pressed against mine. It was surprisingly hot and overwhelming – I really had underestimated the blonde completely. I completely forgot what I was protesting about until two of his fingers plunged into me.

He sighed softly against my lips and I wished I could see his reaction. "So wet… what a truly naughty woman you are." He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me and I found myself moaning despite myself. Just as I felt myself getting close again he pulled away, releasing my wrists in the process. I whined quietly to myself, although judging by his soft laugh he heard it all too clearly. I heard some sort of odd shuffling sound before he swiftly pulled my jumper off me. I was about to yelp in surprise when his lips merely pressed against mine again. As he wasn't holding onto my wrists I brought up my arms to around his neck, deepening the kiss. I realised with a start that he was shirtless. _That explains the shuffling sound. _I found myself sitting up, straddling his lap when his hands reached behind me to undo my bra. Once it was discarded to the floor his arms wrapped around my lower back putting me closer. I shivered at feeling his bare skin next to my own.

I bit his lip lightly and he growled in response, ripping my remaining clothes from me. I gasped in surprise against his lips. I heard him undo his trousers and he lifted my hips before I sunk down again, taking his length inch, by delicious inch. "Move, you lewd girl, move. Show me just how shameless you really are." His words were so close to my ear that they drew another soft moan from me. I didn't hesitate in beginning to drive myself up and down on his cock. It felt so right, so delicious, so _perfect. _

I didn't take long for the tightly wound coil of heat in my lower stomach to snap as I came with a shudder and a bite on his shoulder to smother my scream. My clenching muscles around his cock caused him to fall over the edge with a long groan not too long after. I collapsed onto the bed limply, trying to regain my breath. I felt him lie down next to me. There were no sweet words exchanged between us. Not that I expected anything.

Reiji would kill me for this. But _fuck it,_ after everything he did – this certainly served as payback. He would lose it completely when he found out I had my wicked and lascivious way with his most loathed brother. A small chuckle left my lips. "What is it?" Shu asked tiredly from behind me. "Reiji will be furious." I replied simply, another giggle escaping me.

"You strange woman." He sighed, after a moment's pause. He gripped my lower arm suddenly and sunk his fangs into the veins he found there. I was almost appreciative of his lack of flourish in taking my blood. I had enough for one day. 

I remained in Shu's bed for the next few days. I refused to go to school – not when I couldn't see. Shu paid me little to no attention over the course of days I spent in his bed. He slept next to me as though no one was there. Although every once and a while I awoke with Shu's arm coiled around my waist with my back pressed against his chest. Reiji never sought me out, but I knew that he knew I was here - and the thought made me smile. Let him seethe away in anger. 

I cried when I opened my eyes this evening. After days of inky blackness, I opened my eyes to see the blurry grey outlines of Shu's room. The brothers had already gone to school by then, but for the first time in days I pulled myself out of Shu's bed. As the hours slowly trickled by my vision slowly returned. The blurry grey images became blurry colourful imagine, and the blurry colourful images slowly came back into focus.

I had never been so content to see the ghastly pale pinks within my room.

Fuck Reiji and his chemicals. Let him do what he wants. The worst he can do now is kill me – and that would be a welcome blessing.'


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you again for all the favourites and reviews! It makes me so happy to see them all - so THANK YOU! The chapters also seem to get longer with every one that I write... I'm hoping that's a good thing!_

_And thank you again, kookiebish for listening to my rambles and keeping me focused._

* * *

Yui let out a soft sigh as she placed her uniform on her bed. She had just come out of the shower and thankfully had a nice leisurely amount of time to get dressed and finish getting ready for school before the limo would leave. She dried off her body carefully, avoiding any healing bite marks. She winced as the towel brushed against the marks Kanato had left on her thighs. They were healing – but slowly. Much to her dismay, it was painful for her to sit even a moment; let alone throughout an entire night of classes. Pulling on her underwear, she quickly grabbed her shirt and began to button it up.

She was about half way through buttoning up the white shirt when her bedroom door was suddenly thrown open. Yui let out a shriek – instantly pulling the shirt tightly around her body in a vain attempt to cover herself. "Subaru?!" He looked just as surprised as she did, pausing for a moment at the door, his eyes widening at the sight of the half-naked girl. "Please leave!" Yui called in embarrassment, turning around so her back would face him. _How humiliating! I'm only wearing my shirt!_ She hugged her arms around herself to stop herself from trembling. However when she heard her door shut with a soft click she was able to relax again somewhat. _Thank you God for allowing that to be Subaru and not Raito. He is much more reasonable than-_

Suddenly she felt cold fingers brush against the wounds on her thighs, causing her to yelp and turn around so quickly she nearly lost her balance. Her eyes widened as she stared up into the dark, angry eyes of Subaru. _I-I thought he left!_

"What was that?!" He demanded angrily, gripping onto her upper arm when it appeared like she was about to run away from him. "W-What?"

"Those bite marks stupid!"

She swallowed nervously, giving him a small smile. "It… It was just Kanato, he got angry again-"

"Why didn't you use that knife?" He still sounded angry, but his once vice-like grip had loosened slightly. She looked away. "It all happened so fast, we were in school… I…" She just trailed off, swallowing once more. She didn't want to admit that she could never dream of using that knife against one of them. They tormented her endlessly and were unnecessarily cruel; however she could never imagine hurting one of them. _They can't help the way they are._ Her own reasoning offered her some small comfort. "Tch! Your soft nature will get you killed one of these days!" He hissed, pushing her suddenly and causing her to stumble forward and fall onto her remaining uniform on the edge of her bed. She winced as something dug into the bruise that was only beginning to fade across her stomach. She knew her knees would now be bruised by this time tomorrow too thanks to the impact of them against the floor.

Yui blushed darkly at the compromising position she was in as she looked over her shoulder at the white haired boy. "S-Subaru?" He glared at her. "Shut up!" Biting her lip she attempted to move from her stomach but Subaru's arm pressed down across the small of her back, keeping her pinned to the edge of the bed. She heard him get down on her knees behind her and Yui blushed deeper, squirming beneath his hold. "Stop it! This is too embarrassing!"

"Do you want to die? Stop moving!" Yui whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't believe something this humiliating was happening to her. For Subaru to see her half-dressed was so shameful for the young blonde she was suddenly glad for the bed supporting her – she was beginning to feel slightly light headed.

"These wounds have begun bleeding again." Subaru said, with voice softer than before but now had a slight undertone of bloodlust. She whimpered again when she felt his fingers collect the small droplets about to roll down her thighs. "It's always so delicious…" Yui gasped when she felt his tongue run along the bleeding wounds, sucking at them. She gritted her teeth. _N-No! They were just beginning to heal! _He groaned softly before moving onto the other thigh, licking up the small blood droplets before suddenly sinking his fangs into Kanato's puncture wound. She cried out, clenching her hands into her sheets. "S-Subaru… stop it already, p-please!" He continued to drink greedily, ignoring her cries. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she attempted in vain to ignore the pain. Subaru pulled away with a few more mouthfuls, licking up the remaining blood. "I can never get enough of it…" The pressure on her lower back left and she was able to stand shakily.

Yui turned to face him, but turned too quickly. Her vision faded for a second, and when everything returned to normal she found herself suddenly in Subaru's arms. "Shit, I must have taken too much." He hissed close to her ear. He helped her stand again and wiped away her tears. It shocked her. It was so very rare for them to ever show her any tenderness. The few times they did, it was usually followed by so much agony and despair any tenderness was quickly forgotten about. When his hand lingered on her cheek she smiled tiredly up at him – enjoying the small comfort he offered whether he realised he was giving it or not. "Thank you."

Subaru looked at her in surprise before glaring down at her again, recoiling his hand from her as though her skin burned him. "You're thanking me? Despite the fact I took your blood so viciously? Are you really that stupid?" Yui was equally as surprised by his sudden outburst. "I-I'm sorry." She quickly said, hoping to soothe his anger. It seemed to have worked. He was still angry but he just looked away. "You should get dressed, you'll catch a cold." She nodded numbly, turning to pick up her skirt hastily when her vision swam once more. Her knees buckled and was about to tumble to the floor when Subaru grabbed her upper arm, catching her before she fell. He looked utterly conflicted. "Tch! You really are useless!" He sat her on her bed with a surprising amount of care before snatching the skirt from her hands. She blinked at him owlishly when he got on his knees once more before her. He lifted her feet gently to slip the skirt beneath her feet and up her pale legs. "Subaru… what are you doing?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes as pulled her up suddenly to stand – which made the whole room spin again. She groaned softly. "You can't even stand without collapsing. Reiji will get mad if we're not ready to leave in ten minutes." With that he fastened the skirt and tucked in her shirt gently, grabbing her blazer and helping her put it on before pushing against her shoulder lightly and making her sit on the bed once more.

_He's… helping me get dressed? _She felt thoroughly embarrassed, and yet she was deeply touched by the gesture. Had anyone shown her a shred of care since arriving here?

Subaru crouched before her, grabbing one of her black socks and gently pulling it up to her knee. He paused suddenly, gripping her leg tighter as his nose brushed her inner thigh, inhaling deeply. "Your blood is rushing so loudly…" His lips brushed her skin before sinking his fangs in, taking a few small gulps before pulling away once more with a soft groan. Yui winced but didn't dare move. "I can see why Raito would bite here, it's so alluring." He took the other sock and rolled it up her leg, taking another moment to inhale at her other thigh before sighing and getting to his feet. He leaned over her, fastening the red ribbon around her neck but stalled again, groaning lowly. "It's as though your blood is calling me to bite you again." His hands slammed into the bed at either side of her. Yui flinched, leaning back onto her elbows. However he only moved with her, hovering above her and leaning in close to her neck.

"S-Subaru?" she asked quietly, fear lacing her voice again. "Didn't I tell you to fucking shut it?!" She flinched again but kept quiet as Subaru's lips pressed slowly against her throat, placing small kisses all the way up her neck. He slowly pressed his fangs into the spot just beneath her ear. She shuddered at the sound and gripped onto him desperately.

Subaru ripped himself away from glaring down at her. "Why would you hold onto me like that?! Do you want me to hurt you?!" He didn't wait for the shell-shocked girl's response before storming from the room, punching the wall and leaving a giant crack in his wake as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Slowly clambering off her bed she went to the bathroom to stop the bleeding and patch herself up before heading to school. Yui grabbed her bag and walked down to the foyer, where the brothers were waiting for her. Reiji looked down at her with disapproval. "You know what time we leave Yui, I will not tolerate tardiness, do you understand?" She looked at him wide eyed before nodding silently. He sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Perhaps I will find the time to teach you some manners once we return from school."

Fear knotted itself in her stomach at his words and quickly followed the boys as they went into the car. The ride was silent as usual and for once Yui was glad. She was already feeling exhausted and the night had only begun. _This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

Yui was grateful for lunch. The brothers had been their usual tormenting self and she just wanted some peace. She had decided to go to the roof that evening. It was a cool evening but pleasant. Very few people ever came up here making it her ideal place to escape to when the brothers became too much. She sighed happily at the feeling of the breeze on her skin. She sat on the cold ground under a small light and pulled out her lunch along with Natsumi's journal.

She opened the box and popped a piece of food into her mouth, opening the journal where to the next dated entry.

'December 3rd, 2013.

It's been a while since I had any reason to write. The past few weeks have been incredibly inconsequential. And honestly, it's making me feel hopeful. This said hope will probably be to my detriment, but hope is the only thing I can cling to in this hell hole. All I have is a small scrap of hope and my happy memories of Daisuke. Sure those brothers can take my hope away with enough effort, but at least they can never take my memories of Daisuke – and so long as I have that, I'll always be a little hopeful.

Besides, if I can survive this long, surely I'll be able to last a little longer. Maybe long enough so I can get out of this place. And the only way I'll be able to do so is if I cling to this scrap of hope. But if Reiji - being as intelligent as he supposedly is – can't even permanently blind me, what fear do I really need to have of him? So I've begun to plan my escape. Well… a little bit. Naturally I can't possibly escape while everyone is in the house – the very idea is stupid. Someone would catch me before I even manage to take a step outside. I could try and escape while in school – it would be more plausible option than escaping from this house. But it would be extraordinarily difficult; I share nearly all of my classes with at least one of the brothers. I also have my doubts about my classmates. Are they humans or vampires? I can't think of any reason for a human to come to a night class. Well, it would be understandable if their parents worked during the night and night class was just convenient or perhaps if the student was some sort of idol and wanted to avoid getting heckled by fans – and there were a few of those here… but that still didn't show me if they were human or vampire. Or maybe even something else altogether. If there were vampires; why not other creatures from stories? There is a clear divide of those classmates who admire the Sakamaki brothers and those who are cautious around them. I can't tell if that cautiousness is due to the fact they're human and are naturally wary of vampires; or if they are in-fact vampires too and are intimidated by the brothers. They're incredibly powerful – even I can see that. Therefore, if I were to make my escape at school, I don't know if a classmate would attempt to stop me out of fear or admiration of the Sakamaki brothers.

I have no intentions of leaving anything to chance. I'll only have one attempt at this – one botched attempt and the consequences will be unbearable. I cannot fathom they would take all too kindly to my running away.

However this leaves me with only one option – to run while they're at school and I'm not; an option I'm testing today. They left for school with a lot less resistance than I expected.

I have essentially been living in Shu's room since Reiji's little blinding stunt. I've been too furious to even think of being near the dark haired vampire. And the one place he most definitely won't come near is Shu's room. But that is another reason for the scarcity of my diary entries. Shu claims the occupation is too noisy and keeps him awake. Although he had no objections to my sleeping here it would seem aside from that. If anything, it seemed convenient for him to have a meal within his own bed. It's something he takes full advantage of, and a small part of me believes he's getting as much of a kick out of pissing off Reiji as I am. Admittedly, I feel much safer around the lethargic boy and dealing with his fangs slowly tearing my flesh and the occasional lustful encounter than dealing with Reiji's etiquette, manners and inevitable punishments.

So this evening when Shu woke up, it wasn't difficult to feign stomach pain and nausea. He looked me over once before adjusting his earbuds and sighing, simply murmuring; "Do whatever you please."

So I took the freedom to indulge myself at his liberty once they left. It was a perfect plan. They probably anticipated that I would run – maybe even looked forward to the chase. But when they found me at home… they would have no reason not to leave me at home again should I feel _ill._ Except the next time they won't expect me to run.

I began tidying Shu's room once they were gone. It had become habit since I began sleeping here – it seemed only fair I could do this since I had taken half his bed. Not that there was ever much to tidy as Shu just slept and did little else that could cause a mess. As I was making his bed, I decided to really make use of the rare freedom I had. I would take a little bit of a snoop around his room. When Shu and I are in the room together he never let me touch anything, as the noise was troublesome. But he isn't here to stop me this time. They had invaded my privacy so many times since I came here, this seemed only fair.

I looked about the room. It was dark, but there wasn't really anything that gave his room any depth or personality. It looked like a guestroom thanks to the lack of personal touch. I walked over to the desk against one of the walls and ran my fingers along the edge, my face turning a deep shade of red when I recalled what had happened the night before on this very desk. I quickly shook my head, shaking away the lewd memories as I crouched down to pick up the pages that were scattered all over the floor. They must have fallen at some point during our… activities. It was sheet music by the look of it. I picked up one and glanced over it. I had never been much of a musician unfortunately – unlike Daisuke – but how did anyone read this stuff? All it was were lots of dots and squiggles on lines. How could anyone read this and then play something corresponding on an instrument? I could remember Daisuke attempting to explain it when I asked him how he could possibly read such a thing. He had merely shrugged and smiled; "I dunno sis! It's like when you begin reading. It's all just lines and squiggles then right? You just learn what they all mean and it makes sense!" To me it had just seemed like another language I couldn't comprehend. I smiled sadly at the memory.

This piece seemed even more complicated than the rest. There were so many dots and marks the lines almost disappeared behind all the black ink. There were also lots of notes and added pencil scribbles all over it. It didn't appear to be in Shu's neat handwriting which I found somewhat unusual. Who wrote those extra bits? I cocked my head to the side when I saw the title. What the hell did it say? Was it in Italian? The only thing I could understand was the name of the composer. Oh! The Blue Songbird. It's been _years_ since I last heard of her! God, what was her actual name? It's on the tip of my tongue, oh dammit what was it? I could have sworn there was a picture of her in one of the music rooms in school too. Maybe it was just someone who looked freakishly like her. What was her name? I remember she used to be Daisuke's favourite idol. Daisuke began learning piano because of her. He probably had all these sheets too … not that I remember him having anything in Italian though… Maybe Shu had just found some limited edition ones. Although when the Blue Songbird suddenly disappeared from the limelight Daisuke had blatantly refused to play anymore until she returned once more. Which was an awful pity, he was really good at piano – maybe even as good as her!

_Aoi! _That was her real name – of course! That's another reason she got the Blue Songbird nickname. She could sing so prettily too. People always called her the Blue Songbird due to her tendency to wear only blue and her beautiful dark blue eyes that could give Shu a run for his money. That's why I was never sure if that painting in the music room was her. The painted girl has purple eyes, whereas the Blue Songbird has famously dark blue eyes. Her blue eyes were like her signature. Maybe it was just the lighting in the room making it seem purple. From what I vaguely remember from Daisuke's rambles, she had gone to the same school as I am now – so it wouldn't be surprising to see pictures of her around the halls, especially in the music rooms.

Shaking my head of the useless thoughts I collected up all the sheets scattered on the floor, adding them to the ones on the desk and tapping them together neatly. However as I did so, one sheet just refused to be tapped together. I pulled it out in annoyance and was about to set it aside when my eyes ran over it. _What the hell is this? _My head pounded as I tried to make sense of the legal jargon on the page. Most of it went over my head but… It was about me – I could understand that much. It appeared to be a small bundle of documents stapled together. School transferal, change of residence, that type of unnecessarily convoluted paperwork. There was a personal statement addressed to the police stating my whereabouts and movements have been changed and would remain disclosed as in accordance with the requests of my guardian. This mysterious godfather I still had yet to meet.

My entire being froze when I saw who signed the letter. _Shu Sakamaki. _My hands were trembling as I tried to comprehend what I was looking at. Why was all this in Shu's room? Why would Shu _sign _this? Sure he was the oldest in the house… but… Chills ran through my body as my heart pounded loudly in my chest. What… What if there was never any guardian to begin with? What if this was just a ploy from the very beginning?

I swallowed, shaking the ridiculous thought from my mind. Even if it was an inhumane plan concocted by the brothers to snatch away a girl from this world who wouldn't be missed to use as their own personal blood bank, there was no way they could have known about the horrible thing that would happen to Daisuke and mom.

Despite my best reasoning I felt all the blood drain from my face suddenly, making me feel faint. They… They _couldn't _know… right? They couldn't! There's no way… But the more I tried to convince myself, the more panicked I became. What's if getting rid of Daisuke and mom had been the first part of their ploy? The thought made me absolutely frantic. _God no. Please God – they're cruel, but they wouldn't do this! _My stomach lurched and I was barely able to keep standing as the thoughts rushed through me. I had to wait a few minutes for the queasiness in my stomach to pass before I desperately began to look around Shu's room. _Please God let this all be my own imagination – I can't be the reason mom and Daisuke died. I can't have their blood on my hands!_

I began to pull out each of the drawers in the desk – slamming them shut again when I found nothing of any interest. I checked his wardrobe, underneath the bed, even under the cushions of the armchairs in his room and found absolutely nothing. In desperation I turned and launched myself at the beside tables. The first one proved to hold nothing noteworthy and the other just had even more sheet music. I cried out in exasperation and grabbed them angrily, throwing the sheets to the floor as I held my head in my hands.

_What's if it really is my fault?_

What's if they died, just so they could be out of the way? So these brothers could get their snack with no hassle. I had no one to run to, I had no family left. Wiping away the tears about to roll down my eyes I bent down to pick up the sheet music again. Shu definitely wouldn't be pleased if he found out I was rummaging around in his stuff. But something made me stop again.

It was a plain cream envelope with Shu's name printed across it in neat, clear handwriting. I didn't know what came over me, but I pulled out the letter. As I sat down on the bed I saw the letter was dated October 14th, 2013. The day before the car crash. _This... this is just coincidental. _With shaking hands I began to read the short letter.

_Shu,_

_By the time you receive this letter, the task at hand will be completed by your uncle. It will appear entirely accidental, so long as my brother does not fail me. Presumably she will stay with a friend once she has been informed. I will send you all the necessary documentation to have her within the household once I have obtained it myself. It may take another few days. I hope I can be rest assured I can at least trust you to sign the documents where necessary. With these, no one will question this new girl within the household. _

_I would recommend you do not kill this one – she was rather tedious to obtain but should cater to all your tastes quite well. However, you have been resistant to listening to me in the past, I cannot think you should begin now. No matter, consider this one a gift to my dear sons. Do with her what you please. I shall prepare documents for another school transferal to a non- existent school should you decide to kill her, in case someone inquires about her sudden disappearance. Contact me when these are necessary. _

The letter stopped abruptly after that. And everything about me slowly became black. The shock of this situation had simply been too much to bear.

I don't know how long I was out cold for, I have no recollection of passing out, or what really happened after that. My memory is a bit hazy. But when I opened my eyes, I was kneeling on the floor, half slumped across the bed. As I began to gather my bearings I could hear the front door shut. Were they back already? I drowsily stood again, trying to keep the room from spinning. "Bitch-chaaaaan! Bitch-chan, where are you?" I could hear Raito faintly call. My eyes widened in horror as anger shot through my body with a jolt. If there was anyone I currently didn't want to see, it was any of those brothers. Shaking off any light-headedness I stuffed the letter back into the envelope and slammed the drawer shut. I grabbed the documents relating to me as I stormed out of Shu's room and ran to my own, slamming the door shut and locking it behind me. I threw the documents angrily onto my desk and collapsed onto my bed.

I couldn't believe any of this. I never wanted to see any of those bastards again! Ever! Any thoughts of riling up Reiji, or how pleasant the past few weeks had been with Shu, or even _escaping _left my mind as seething anger replaced it. I was shaking, badly, and had long since stopped being able to differentiate if it was anger or grief causing it. I was just so _angry. _They arranged for mom and Daisuke to be killed. _Killed. _They planned this! And for what? Just so they could have some temporary blood bank they could eradicate at their pleasure! I punched my pillow angrily as hot, furious tears ran down my face faster than I could wipe them away. They tore my family apart for _this? For some entertainment? They killed my baby brother for a few mouthfuls of blood!_

I attempted to choke back another sob but I failed miserably. My baby brother is lying six feet under in some coffin because of _them! _I was ripped away from my friends, my home, my school, my life and from anyone who showed me any love or compassion because of _them! _They ripped away my entire _future._ No university, no career, no husband, no children, no _nothing. _They had taken everything from me and left me with absolutely _nothing. _

I clenched my fists as I finally managed to control my sobbing. They wouldn't get away with this. _No way in hell_!

I had just wiped away my tears again when my door was opened. I had no idea how, considering I had made certain I locked in on the way in. I sat up slowly, meeting Ayato's taunting gaze. It took everything I had no to jump up and slam the door shut in said taunting face. If he noticed my crying, he made no comment on it. I couldn't help but scoff in disgust at even the sight of one of these monsters. Instead I looked away. The view outside my window was much more pleasing.

"Oi! How dare you look away from Yours Truly when he graced you with his presence?"

I rolled my eyes in his direction, hoping he could see the burning hatred in them that I currently felt. "What do you want?" I asked dully, not bothering to hide the grief in my voice. But it could probably easily be mistaken for how my voice would sound if I was sick.

He scoffed in irritation in return. "You should feel honoured that I should seek you out!" I just rolled my eyes again and fell back into the mattress, lying on my side, facing away from him. "If you're here to bother me, you can go right ahead and leave."

Suddenly my shoulder was roughly grabbed and forced back against the mattress. I gave Ayato a bored look as he gripped both of my shoulders, pinning them firmly down and loomed above me. His eyes narrowed at the expression. "Oi! What's up with your lousy attitude? Food shouldn't be difficult, especially not for Yours Truly."

_You should have thought about that before you decided to have my family killed!_

I looked off to the side in disinterest. "Go find food somewhere else."

"You have some nerve making demands of me!" He growled, grabbing my face harshly in a bruising grip and forcing me to look at him. He was furious, that much was obvious – but it didn't compare to the anger coursing through me. I glared up at him and shoved against his chest roughly. I wasn't nearly strong enough to hope of dislodging him, but it was enough force to catch him by surprise and shake his balance. With a well-placed kick to his ribs - he went hurtling to the floor. I sat up once more, attempting to stay composed despite my fury as I glared down at him. "I wasn't demanding – I was ordering."

Ayato only looked completely and utterly astonished. If I wasn't so angry and upset, I'd probably be pretty surprised too. His expression changed from surprised to angry within a split second. "Why you-!"

"I'm not giving you any blood, so you may as well get out."

He stared down at me as he got up. Silently he reached out to me but I just swatted his hand away – adding to his increasing anger. "Don't fucking touch me." I seethed, glaring at him with vehemence. If adrenaline wasn't coursing through my veins, I would have been shocked at my own voice. Suddenly he laughed. Laughed loudly as though someone had just said the most hilarious thing he ever heard in his life. He smirked as he looked down at me. "Your pretty little defiant eyes, oh how I would love to gouge them out. What gives you any right to refuse my blood? You have no other purpose in life than this." Grabbing my throat, he threw me roughly onto the floor with no effort on his part. I was winded entirely as I collided with the floor. Ayato laughed again. "How hopeless you look, I'll make you scream for how you denied Yours Truly." He easily straddled me, gripping my wrists above my head with one of his hands and using the other to tear the front of my shirt open. He wasted no time sinking his fangs into my throat, very nearly drawing a scream from me.

He pulled away suddenly, looking at me with disgust. "What's with this? It's so bitter!" I didn't really care enough to point out that it was probably my anger making my blood taste so bitter, nor did he give me the opportunity to say it as the second I started struggling, he plunged his fangs into me once more, this time drawing a cry from my lips. He could feel him smirk against my skin. With another jolt of adrenaline I shoved against him. I don't know how I did it, but it knocked his balance again. It caused his fangs to rip my skin much to my agony but I couldn't feel the pain for all the emotions running through me. Without thinking about, I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could across his cheek.

The entire room suddenly fell silent aside from my laboured breathing. I was shaking, whether it was still in anger or fear I would never know. And he was definitely trembling in anger. "Don't. Touch. Me." I spat, glaring at him with as much hatred as I could muster. Considering my burning hatred for the brothers, I imagine the look was poisonous enough to kill a man. Ayato slowly stood and glared coldly down at me, but his eyes were still completely shocked. "You'll regret doing this to Yours Truly, you little whore." With that he disappeared before my eyes – much to my relief. What could he possibly do to make me regret it? They had taken anything of worth to me, absolutely everything.

I have nothing left.' 

For a long time, Yui gaped openly at the diary. She couldn't move, she was too shocked. _W-What is this? _To kill a little boy just to get to his older sister… Even Yui was feeling nauseous. Suddenly she heard the roof door open. Willing her shocked muscles to move, she quickly tossed the diary into her bag in panic, pulling out the first textbook she saw and opening it quickly.

"Miss Yui? Whatever are you doing up here? It would be most troublesome if you got a cold – infected blood won't do, I hope you realise this." Yui swallowed nervously, smiling when Reiji came into view. "Ah, good evening! It was really noisy in my classroom, so I figured I would come up here to study." It wasn't a complete lie; her classroom _had _been awfully noisy. Reiji looked down at her, not saying anything for a moment.

"I imagine you must be getting a lot done with your book upside down. Honestly, does your incompetence know no bounds?" Yui looked down in horror to discover her English textbook was, as a matter of fact, upside down. Blushing darkly, she turned it the right way up, staring down at the text. "I'm very tired." She admitted.

He sighed. "Well that is rather plain to see." He reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. Her book skittered forgotten across the floor. She stared up at him wide eyed. "R-Reiji?" He pushed her lightly into the fence surrounding the roof. "I came up here to contemplate things in silence, and your presence has ruined any hope of that, the least you can do is indulge me for destroying what could have been a peaceful lunch."

"B-But I was here first-"

He sighed once more, looking down at her as though she were a petulant child. "Must I teach you basic manners also?"

Yui could remember all too well what those similar words had done to Natsumi. "N-No, I apologise, I really have ruined your evening. Please let me know if I can make it up to you." Her voice was soft, looking down at the floor. "I believe you know what you can do." She stared up into his eyes and she could see the hunger within them.

With trembling hands she reached up and undid her ribbon, allowing it to fall uselessly to the floor. She continued by undoing her blazer and allowing it fall to the floor too before unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt and moving her hair to one side. She felt the chill of being outside and shivered. Yui couldn't help but look away from him, a blush staining her cheeks. Reiji gently ran his fingertips over her soft, rosy cheeks. "What a mannerly creature you can be when you wish to please a man."

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he pulled her closer until she was firmly pressed against him and sunk his fangs deeply into her throat. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly for support as his fangs seemed to press deeper and deeper into her throat. Yui winced, biting her lip as he took large mouthfuls. "R-Reiji, too much… I…!" He pulled away, removing his hands from her and allowing her to slump listlessly to her knees against the cold tiles. He shook his head as he licked his lips. "Do try and form coherent sentences. Now, redress, your state of disarray is quite unsightly."

Saying no more he left her. Yui watched his retreating figure with a shiver.

_I'm so sorry Natsumi…_


	9. Chapter 9

Yui could not shake the feeling of uneasiness and apprehension as she walked around the silent halls of the Sakamaki manor. Natsumi's last diary entry had really rattled her. The brothers had been cruel to Yui in the past; it was in their nature – that's all she's been able to tell herself in order to cope. But what they did to Natsumi… Yui swallowed. She could always remind herself of the fact that they weren't allowed to kill her – they could torment her, torture her, scare her, drive her to insanity and back and bring her to the brink of death at their pleasure; but they could not _kill_ her. It was a small comfort, but at least she'd never become one of Kanato's dolls, which she found a lot more reassuring than she initially would have thought. Yui's stomach clenched uncomfortably. But Natsumi had none of that. She probably knew as the weeks passed that she eventually would be killed within these walls – but to see her assumptions confirmed on paper must have been a terrible shock to her. Yui couldn't think of what she would do in that position, what _could _you do? She subconsciously clenched her fist into her jumper above her heart as it pounded guilty. _I already know she wasn't able to escape – the papers in that room confirmed she was dead. _

With a horrifying start she realised that Natsumi was probably one of Kanato's many, _many _dolls. She had probably looked at her the first time Kanato brought her there. _God save her broken soul. _Yui swallowed once again, continuing to walk in some random direction throughout the house. She had no destination in mind, she just wanted to walk. She was too tempted to read more of the diary whenever she was near it. And Yui really needed to clear her head. She had been experiencing the brothers' cruelty first hand from the second she entered the door. But… they seemed so different in Natsumi's time – and that wasn't too long ago! Yui didn't want to keep seeing sides of the brothers that were totally alien to her. It was much more frightening the more she thought about it. They were capable of cruelty beyond what Yui had experienced, and if they should one day make her bare witness to their darker personalities first hand… She paled at the thought alone. _I won't be able to cope._

Suddenly, the silence in the hallway was shattered by the faint sound of splashing. Curious, Yui followed the sound. Coming to the end of the hallway, she pushed open a door and found the pool. Stepping into it cautiously she looked around. The water rippled gently as the volume of the splashing increased. As the blonde got closer she saw nothing in the pool. She blinked in confusion. She could see the ripples spread out as though someone _had _been in the pool only seconds before. How could someone just disappear in wat-

Yui screamed as something cold and wet grabbed her ankle. In her confused desperation to step away from whatever was grabbing her she slipped on a puddle of water, causing her to fall onto her back near the edge of the pool. Her heart pounded loudly as she stared down in horror at the pool, her back throbbing in pain as her legs fell into the pool with a resounding _splash._ Laughter filled the room along with more splashing. "A-Ayato!" She shrieked, glaring at the red head who was still laughing. He treaded water at the edge, running a hand through his unruly red hair to get it out of his eyes. "Ah! You should have seen your terrified eyes, Chinchinashi! Nothing is more alluring then when you're scared." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I could have fallen in! You know I can't swim!" She pointed out, frowning at him. She could still recall all too clearly how he had nearly drowned her the last time she was in here.

He just smirked up at her. "Why would you come to a swimming pool if you can't swim? Were you secretly hoping to fall in so I could save you?" She gaped at him. Did his ego know no bounds? "I just heard something and followed the noise." She responded. "What a boring answer!" Suddenly Ayato splashed her, drenching the girl even more than from when she fell. She shrieked slightly. "Ayato! You're making me all wet!" His gaze met hers, smiling wolfishly up at her. "Is that so Chichinashi! I didn't know the presence of Yours Truly affected you so much." Yui blushed darkly. "You know that's not what I meant!" He reached up towards her, propping his elbows on either side of her at the pool edge. He ran his hands over her thighs. Despite her embarrassment she couldn't help but be confused. His gestures were surprisingly gentle. She looked at him to question him when her gaze drifted. Ayato was in his swimwear as expected, but Yui was startled to see the boy's pale chest shimmering beneath the water. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away, biting her lip. He chuckled lowly.

"Oh? I have to admit Chinchinashi, I thought your pained expressions were the most enticing, but the alluring expressions you're showing me now… they're making me feel awfully hungry." His voice seemed to drop an octave as he slowly slipped his hands beneath her thighs, pulling her into the pool suddenly.

Yui shrieked as her body hit the water – panic immediately flooding her sense as she desperately tried to claw through the water to breathe. Even underwater she could hear his resounding laugh as he reached down to grip her upper arm, hurling her to the surface of the water once more. She coughed, trying to get as much oxygen into her lungs as possible. "W-Why would you do this?" She asked softly, wiping the water from her face. He smirked at her, coiling his hands beneath her thighs again and swimming over to the pool edge, pressing her back against it without letting go of her. "Because it's fun to see you suffer." His thumbs rubbed small circles into her thighs but suddenly paused when he brushed over the bite marks there. "What are these?" He asked, all amusement gone from his face. She swallowed nervously but couldn't find the words to answer him. "Tch! You let their fangs pierce you again?" He demanded in a snarl, gripping her thighs tightly. She winced slightly, beginning to tremble. This was the last place she wanted to be with an angry Ayato. His expression softened somewhat and a sadistic glee flickered across his light green eyes. "That's right… show me your fear. It's such a delicious sight… mouth-watering in-fact." He gazed at her hungrily, licking his lips. "Tell me Chichinashi, where would you like my fangs to enter you?"

She blinked a few times, had she misheard? "W-What?"

"This excites you, doesn't it? Having a man's fangs plunge deeply into your skin and take your blood. It makes your heart pound. It _arouses _you, doesn't it? So, where should Yours Truly bite, hmm? I'm feeling awfully generous."

Yui gaped at him before pressing against his chest, ignoring the feeling of his bare skin beneath her fingers. "You're wrong! I don't want you to bite anywhere! I want to get out of this pool!" One of his hands ran up her body until it got to her neck. He trailed his fingers up until they were beneath her chin. He tipped it up, inhaling deeply at her throat. "You dare accuse me of being wrong? You have some nerve Chichinashi. Don't you always seek me out? If you hate it so much, why would you come here knowing what would unfold?" She swallowed when she felt his lips graze her throat. "T-That's not the case at all!"

"Oh? Then what is? Admit it Chichinashi, you _love _the pain I inflict on you." His gaze trailed down her body as she blushed, shaking her head rapidly. But the more he looked; the more defiling marks he found on his favourite toy.

"Tch! All these marks from other men! It's disgusting! I don't want to see them." Suddenly he turned her around, pressing her into pool wall and rolling up her jumper. She thrashed again, gripping onto the edge of the pool for dear life. "A-Ayato!" He ignored her, pulling it up to her shoulders. She froze when she felt his hand run up her back. "Much better… so beautiful and white, and not a single mark. You belong to me Chichinashi, don't forget that. I won't have other fangs enter your body that aren't mine!" With that, he sunk his fangs into her shoulder, drawing out her sweet blood. He groaned as her blood flooded his senses. "I can never get enough of this." He murmured against her skin, pressing his bare chest against her sleek back as he relished in the feeling of her blood rolling down his throat. She shuddered slightly at the feeling of him pressed against her, blushing darkly once more.

"I need more." He pressed hot, opened-mouthed kisses along her spine, biting down lightly at her waist. He sucked on the area of the skin, leaving a prominent purple mark in its place. Just beneath it he sunk he fangs in again. Yui yelped softly, shivering beneath his touch. She didn't know if it was from the cold or something she didn't want to even think about. His lips trailed back up her spine achingly slowly. "You. Are. Mine." He spoke, placing a bite against her skin with every pause. He reached her other shoulder and made sure to leave another bruise. But he wasn't satisfied with just that. He sunk his teeth in deeply into her shoulder, taking a large mouthful of her blood. He groaned softly, gripping onto her harder as he attempted to sink his fangs in further. "A-Ayato… Stop! I… I feel faint…" Reluctantly he pulled away from her. "What is with your blood…I feel as though I could drunk off the smell alone." He murmured to himself as he released her and pulled himself out of the pool, sitting on the pool edge.

Yui just began to tiredly pull herself out when Ayato grabbed her wrists and pulled her. _He… He's actually helping me? _She smiled when she was happily kneeling next to him at the edge. However his smirk turned to a scowl at the sight of her smile, and with that, he roughly shoved her back into the pool.

She cried out, slipping beneath the surface for a brief second before pulling herself back up. She struggled to thrash her way back to the edge where she could grip onto the cold tiles again. He smirked lazily down at her, crossing his legs. "I definitely prefer your scared expression than your pleased one."

"P-Please help me out… I don't have the strength to…" He laughed loudly, his eyes seeming to glow in the dim light. "How truly pathetic you look Chichinashi. You really have no shame. But Yours Truly is in a generous mood…" With that he roughly grabbed her arms, pulling her out of the pool with ease. Yui was relieved to finally be out of the water, but couldn't stop shivering from the cold. She lay down on her back, closing her eyes as she tried to regain her breath. When she opened her eyes, Ayato was hovering above her. Fear automatically seemed to seep into her body when she saw the insatiable hunger in his eyes. "I can't take anymore tonight." She whispered, willing the fear to leave her features, lest it encouraged him to torture her further. He didn't comment as he looked down at her, taking in her ruffled appearance. He _really _didn't like the look of other bite marks on what was clearly his.

Without another word he picked her up, and for a horrible, heart-clenching moment she thought he was about to toss her carelessly back into the pool. She didn't have the strength in her - if he pushed her back in... She didn't want to think about it. However he just walked out of the room, walking back towards her own room. When the fear of drowning passed again, she relaxed against him, feeling drowsy. She barely managed to keep her eyes open as he brought her to her room and set her gently onto her bed. She looked up at him in surprise as she went to sit next to him at the edge of her bed. "Thank you for bringing me back." He scoffed and leaned back slightly. "I told I was feeling generous, didn't I? Don't get used to it. You really ought to repay me for the kindness I've shown you today."

Yui wrapped her arms around herself. "I-I can't give you more blood!" She exclaimed. "I-If I collapse that'll just be troublesome, won't it?" She quickly continued when she saw his expression darken at her blatant refusal. "Then thank me another way." She frowned, hugging her arms tighter around herself. "I don't know how else I can…"

"You're a woman, aren't you? Even despite your lack of tits." Yui blushed again as she saw the smirk crawl across his features. Understanding slowly washed over her. Did he mean…? By the look on his face her assumption was right. She swallowed nervously and clumsily climbed onto his lap. His eyes became slightly more excited, making her blush all the more. She placed her trembling hands lightly onto his shoulders and quickly pressed her lips to his before she could allow herself to hesitate. She pulled away just as quickly and blushed even darker, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

Ayato laughed at her reaction. "Pfft! What was that? How innocent are you?" He pushed her down suddenly, hovering above her. He cupped her face gently, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened for a split second before fluttering closed. His tongue licked her lips softly, easily prying them open to delve into her mouth. His tongue dominated hers as his other hand rested on her waist. Yui let a soft moan escape her lips as the fingers there began to tease her skin lightly. The kiss became deeper, as he seemed to demand more of her. His fang caught her tongue, causing blood to spill into her mouth that his tongue greedily lapped up. He slowly pulled back, placing one more soft kiss to her lips before he gazed down at her glazed over eyes and dark pink face. He smirked triumphantly at the frazzled girl. "And that – is how you really kiss someone. You better have learnt from that, I'm expecting much better next time – Eh? What's this?" Ayato's playful expression disappeared as something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Yui sat up slowly, feeling slightly disorientated. She followed his gaze.

Natsumi's diary?

"Didn't I tell you to be careful with that? Tch! Even the sight of something belonging to that girl makes me feel disgusted. Why are you so fascinated with her?" He demanded. She flinched. "I-I… She… She had the same life I did, I-I wanted to see how she..." She trailed off weakly. She couldn't imagine adding in _coped _would do her any favours. His eyes flared furiously as he suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her off the bed. "A-Ayato?!" He ignored her as he continued to drag her through various hallways and rooms until he pushed open a final door. Yui's heart skipped a beat painfully. Kanato's bridal room – _why has he brought me here of all places?_

He continued to drag her roughly before stopping suddenly before a doll, causing her to collide straight into him. "You love her so much? Here she is in all her glory!" He spat. Yui stared wide eyed at the doll before her, suddenly feeling short of breath. _N-Natsumi? Oh God no, please! _But the doll looked exactly like the picture she had seen. She had long, straight dark brown hair, half of it elegantly twisted beneath a veil. Her beautiful green eyes were downcast, shrouded by dark eyelashes as she looked demurely to the floor. Her lace covered hands clutched a bouquet of black roses to her chest as pools of silk captured her slim figure perfectly.

Yui thought she was about to be sick. She blanched, her knees suddenly giving out beneath her as she came tumbling to the floor – her eyes never leaving Natsumi's figure. "W-Why would you bring me here!" Yui cried out, tearing her watery eyes away from the girl before her. "Tch! You would even cry for her!" Ayato snarled. He glared down at the blonde furiously, grabbing her wrist. She whimpered at the pain. "You are mine alone Chichinashi. Get rid of that diary – I'm not sharing you with this useless creature."

_Is he… jealous of a girl that's dead? _

Yui couldn't stop the tears rolling down her eyes as he scoffed angrily and left her without another word. Yui shakily stood to her feet, her eyes falling on the brunette before her again. "I-I'm so sorry Natsumi, I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

Yui eventually tore herself away from Natsumi, running as quickly as she could back to her room. She didn't want to remember the dead, doll-like Natsumi. She never wanted think of her in that state again. The image of her as a doll seemed to be burned into her memory – every time she closed her eyes there she was. So sweet and innocent, without a single blemish, wrapped in such delicate looking silk. Yui frantically shook her head.

She curled up in her bed, reaching for the diary. She wanted no more remainders that Natsumi was dead – and she was alive only in this diary.

'February 11th, 2014.

It's been a long time since I had a chance to write. Well, more like any motivation to write. Ever since discovering what really happened to my brother I just can't stomach looking at them, let alone be around them. I've made it my personal mission to punish them relentlessly with my silence. I've been too furious to do anything else. I know the second I open my mouth all these pent up angry emotions will fly out, and to be honest, I'm not ready to die yet for an insolent mouth. Oh no, not now. Not after what those _monsters _did to my family. I will avenge Daisuke – I have no idea how yet, but I will. They won't kill me before then.

And until I have thought of something sufficiently cruel, they can deal with my petulant silence.

I had made a point, over these past two months to make sure none of them touched me. Where possibly I made sure none of them even _saw _me more than physically possible. To say the least, it was causing phenomenal tension within the house. I have no idea how long vampires can go without blood – but I'm hardly complaining. Aside from the heart-breaking news I should not have stumbled across; life here has almost gotten better.

I haven't let them anywhere near me for two months, so they haven't been able to take any blood. It worked out pretty well for me – I've been able to wake up without waiting a few minutes for the inevitable dizziness to pass and I haven't even been that tired recently. I've actually been able to _learn _in school for a change. My test scores haven't dramatically altered, but enough for me not to get continuous detention. Not speaking to those things has saved me a headache or two. It was nice not having to deal with their confusing mind games and ability to constantly strike fear into my heart.

I had to commend the efforts of Raito and Kanato to attempt to obtain my blood. For the first week of silence I woke up every evening with Raito at the foot of my bed, his usual flirtatious smirk in place. He had attempted to sway me with sweet words to begin with, and when I gave him no reaction other than to flinch away from his touch or an eye-roll he resorted to threats. The threats almost made me cave – I wasn't used to seeing his usual playfulness turn into cold indifference with the drop of a hat. However when I just stood up, bundled up my things and went to shower he let out a disapproving whine. He wasn't anywhere to be found when I returned.

Kanato had been less subtle. About three weeks into the silent treatment, I was walking towards the kitchen when he attempted to trip me as he had done before what feels like a lifetime ago. Sure I was stupid enough not to see him the first time, but this time as he stretched out his leg to trip me I just carefully stepped over him. It clearly didn't please him, as he grabbed my ankle viciously and yanked, causing me to very nearly smash my face into the floor beneath me. I was proud of myself when I didn't let a single sound pass my lips – despite the fact colliding with the floor that hard had really hurt. But before he could get any sort of upper hand on me I kicked his hand hard with my other foot, causing him to let go of my trapped ankle with a yowl.

Even _Shu _had lost his cool five and a half weeks in. I had just come home from school and was running myself a bath. Nowhere was really safe in the house, but I thought they would leave me be here at least. However when I heard a faint splash from behind me just as I was unbuttoning my shirt – I could only sigh. I turned, my hands still on the buttons as I glared down at the blonde who was now residing in my warm and relaxing bath water. He cracked open his eyes and gazed at me. "Don't stop on my account. Clothes are so bothersome when my fangs are aching to be sunk into your neck." I rolled my eyes, threw my towel at his face and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind me for good measure.

I knew all it would take is for them to simply hold me down to get my blood, so avoiding them became a priority. They clearly had strength that far surpassed mine, and as soon as they had me pinned down I would be done for.

That is why I made sure to never let them _see _me either. I made it a habit to get up a little later in the evenings than usual – after all, none of them seemed to enjoy my blood unless it was tainted with fear or something else, so taking it while I was asleep didn't seem to happen. I took my breakfast just before we were supposed to leave for school in the kitchen after everyone else had left the dining room to go about the last of their business before school. I ignored them entirely in school, which wasn't all that difficult really when I could properly focus on school work for a change. Once we had returned home I went to my room straight away, sticking earbuds into my ears as I did my homework and studied or read. If anyone came into my room, I had no idea – I couldn't hear a thing over the music. Dinner was the same with breakfast, by the time I was finished studying it was much later than dinner, so I just ate by myself before heading to bed. And this is how my two months have passed. Oddly enough, although it is incredibly satisfying riling them up this much – I had never seen them so unsure before, it was truly entertaining – I was finding myself missing human… or even not quite so human contact. It was awfully lonely. The longer my silence stretched out, the longer I found myself crying myself to sleep at night.

However, there were certain times I unfortunately couldn't avoid the monsters. One of which being going to and from school – if I was dedicated enough I could walk… but that was too much even for me. Another event was Reiji's monthly dinners. He seemed to be able to overlook my absence from normal mealtimes, but skipping the monthly meal was something he wouldn't adhere to as I discovered when I locked myself in my room for the January one. He had merely come in – unbeknownst to me as I was reading – and grabbed me roughly by the arm, as though I were a misbehaving child. "Continue this self-pitying act all you wish, but our family dinners shall not suffer due to your childishness."

I had some few choice words that I would have spat at him.

So when Raito knocked on my door before opening it, leaning casually against it with his usual coy smirk announcing it was time for dinner; I sighed and reluctantly put down my book, following behind him.

I had expected it to be as painfully silent and awkward as it usually was, but surprisingly, the table was more lively than usual. I was mildly astonished. Shu was listening to music as usual and not paying anyone any attention and Kanato was whispering things to his Teddy but Ayato and Raito were oddly talkative.

"Shut it! I'm the greatest; I can do what I want!" Raito had merely chuckled at the comment, resting his chin on his hand that was propped on the table. "Oooh? You almost killed her today at school. I would call that _desperation _not greatness." He shot back smoothly. "What did you do?" I heard Reiji's reprimanding voice from my right. Ayato's glare fell on me. "Blame her! If she hadn't thrown some hissy fit I wouldn't have had to resort to feeding on someone else." I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Ahhh, if only I had known how thirsty you were. You are more than welcome to join my girls and me." Raito smirked easily, seeing through his brother as usual. I'm almost sure Subaru scoffed from next to me but it was hard to tell over Ayato slamming his hand down on the table across from me. I had to admit it startled me. "Why would I want that? It sounds revolting!" I just picked up my glass and took a long sip of my drink. _This was going to be a long night._

Raito feigned to be hurt as he pouted at his brother. "You know I only pick girls with delicious blood, you'd really enjoy them. And just imagine how rich their blood would taste with _two _of us pleasuring-"

"Raito, how many times must I remind you such language is entirely inappropriate for the dinner table?" Raito merely chuckled and dropped the topic momentarily, not before sending his disgusted brother a wink. I could only sit back and take another sip from my drink. "Ahh Reiji! Don't be so uptight! I even know a girl perfect for you! You're just tense from lack of blood aren't…"

I tuned out for a little as the room seemed to be getting warmer. I swallowed more of my drink, very tempted to fan myself. "Bitch-chan is being very cruel to us isn't she?" His piercing green eyes were suddenly on me and I forgot about the heat in the room. I blinked at him owlishly for a second, attempting to get what he said through my slightly foggy mind. What was wrong with me? I just looked away from the boy with a scowl. He sighed longingly. "If only she wasn't acting like such a little bitch then none of us what have to go to such lengths!" I twitched in irritation – being called Bitch-chan was one thing, but _this. _

"We could just ambush her – she's just a worthless human, ne Teddy?" My eyes snapped to Kanato who was angrily stabbing something with a fork. I took another drink to hide the fact that my fingers were trembling slightly. I could just about handle one of them if I could catch them by surprise… but more than one. Those monsters played dirty.

"It would be pathetic if it took more than one vampire to subdue some human." Subaru commented, tossing down his cutlery. Even then I could barely hear the comment. I was just so _hot. _Why weren't the others reacting, it was stifling in here. I unbuttoned the first two buttons on my shirt, hoping that that would help me cool down somewhat. "How long _are _you going to keep this up?" Shu asked, his dark blue eyes meeting mine. I just looked away again, causing him to sigh.

How could I look at any of them when my brother's blood was all over their hands?

And why is it so _hot? _

Raito had made some sort of remark, causing Ayato to throw an insult in direction if their reactions were anything to go by but I had tuned out completely. Everything felt a little hazy; and just ridiculously hot. It was unbearable. "Are you quite alright Natsumi? You seem quite flushed." Reiji's voice cut through my clouded mind. I managed to nod numbly, my breaths coming in short pants. "Bitch-chan, you don't look too good. A fever?"

Reiji leaned over, placing a hand on my forehead before sighing. I jumped slightly, his touch feeling like electricity against my skin. I guess I really hadn't been touched by any of them in a long time. "It would appear so. If you'll excuse us." I couldn't even protest; it was just so hot and hazy. Again it felt as though sparks were going through my arm as he gripped my upper arm, pulling me from the dining room towards my room.

Or so I thought until he turned the other way to his room instead.

Before my foggy mind could really comprehend the situation, Reiji had pushed me within his own room, locking the door behind him. Panic shot through me as a sinister almost manic smile crossed his features. "I never expected it to be so effective." He said more to himself than to me, but I narrowed my eyes suspiciously regardless. He walked towards me, gripping my chin to force me to look up at him and I very nearly gasped at his touch. What the hell was wrong with me? "You can stop with this silence little one, I will make you scream soon enough." I stared at him defiantly. _Screw you Reiji, screw you._

His hand lightly traced along my side and I jolted. It felt good – it really shouldn't have, not that good for such a simple and basic touch. "Oh yes, it has worked splendidly." He walked me backwards until the backs of my legs hit the edge of his bed and with another light push I was sprawled out over the sheets.

"Have you been feeling a little hot? You even began to strip at the table – how very unsightly." I quickly began to move away as he began to crawl onto the bed. He grabbed my ankle by means of stopping me and I went to kick him, however he stopped it all too easily. He was _anticipating _it. "Those tricks may work on my brothers, but I am not quite as easily overpowered." With that, he roughly flipped me so I landed on my stomach. Another shot of razor sharp heat ran through me, making me gasp. Or at least I imagine it would have had I actually used my voice these past two months.

Reiji's hands ran beneath my shirt and I shuddered. It felt good, really, _really good._ "W-What did you do?" I finally managed weakly, my voice sounding hoarse and strained. "What you're experiencing is the very powerful aphrodisiac I put in your drink." He lightly raked his nails down my back and I squirmed slightly at the blistering pleasure. "You…you drugged me?" I noticed all too quickly that the stronger my voice got the more aroused I was beginning to sound. "Your silence was losing its charm." He said, as though that explained everything. Without hesitating he ripped my shirt from my body, unclasping my bra while he was there. He ran up and down my back, eliciting a delicious fire in my body. It was so hot, but so right. I felt his body pressed flush against mine as he moved the hair from my neck to one side. I tensed, waiting for the bite, but instead he placed hot open mouthed kisses against my throat, nipping the skin only hard enough to bruise the skin. He let out a low groan. "Oh the smell of you is intoxicating."

He moved away from me for a brief second, only to flip me once more and pulling away and scraps of remaining clothes. He straddled my hips with no resistance from me. "If only you could see what I could, little one." His fingers traced from the hollow of my throat down past my breasts down my stomach to the button on my jeans. "Your cheeks are deeply flushed," he began, slowly pushing the brass button through the hole. "Your eyes are completely glazed over in lust," he pulled the zipper down agonisingly slowly. "the way your body squirms at even the smallest touch," his fingers lightly grazed my lower stomach as he leaned in close to my ear. "If only you could smell the way your blood is calling to me, laced so thickly with desire…" I could only moan softly as his voice resounded so close to my ear before he nipped lightly at the earlobe.

"I can feel the heat emanating from your body…" His fingers suddenly plunged into my underwear, causing me to gasp and arch my back as his fingers found the sensitive skin. "You can hide nothing from me, little one, especially not your _desires. _You are so _wet _after all." As if to prove his point, his fingers ghosted over my clit, causing me to shudder beneath his touch.

"I'll teach this body who truly owns it."

He slipped the jeans from my body as he worked me with his fingers. It wasn't long before moan after moan left my lips. His lips fell softly onto my stomach, very, very slowly making his way further up my body. He continued to kiss until my collar bone, where he left another prominent purple bruise. His lips moved achingly slow down towards my left breast and I almost cried out in relief when his tongue flicked over the pebbled nipple. His mouth enclosed over it and my back arched, my fingers finding their way into his soft hair. His other hand traced its way up my side, squeezing my right breast within his fingers before rolling the nipple between his fingers. I let out a shocked gasp when I could already feel that overwhelming build up within me. I squirmed beneath him, unable to stop myself. Reiji gently bit down and suddenly all my muscles tensed as pleasure washed through me like a tidal wave. I let out a shaky moan as my muscles twitched and eventually relaxed.

Reiji looked down at me with a smug expression as he pulled my soaked underwear off my hips. "You came so quickly? I imagine you are rather sensitive…" His fingers grazed over my now exposed cunt and I jumped. "Oh yes, quite sensitive. Do not even think your night is over, it is only very much beginning."

He took a hold of my hand, pulling me up into a sitting position. "So much lust in your eyes. Undress me, little one." I don't know what came over me, I blamed it entirely on the aphrodisiac – but I complied with his order without even a second thought. I sat on my knees and reached up, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Before he had even an opportunity to speak, my lips found the skin exposed there. I showered his chest with light kisses, idolising the smooth skin beneath my lips and fingertips. How could any man have such beautiful skin? Sensually I slid down his body, lavishing my attention on as much skin as I could on my way down. Gazing up at him, I undid the fastening on his trousers with my teeth and I could have sworn he groaned at the sight. With the annoying fabric out of the way, I pushed down his boxers, grasping him within my hand. I gave him some firm strokes as I kissed my way up to his neck.

He groaned lightly as he rested his fingers on my hips, bringing my body closer to his. Threading my fingers through his hair, I pulled on the strands lightly before biting down on the exposed skin of his neck, actually pulling a gasp from the reserved man. Making sure I was pressed against him fully, so he could feel my body throb with my desire for him, I leaned into his ear; "How do you like getting bitten, hmm?" Any restraint the boy had, snapped in that very instant.

He threw me roughly down onto my back and I could have sworn I heard him growl low in his throat. But I merely smirked up at him, opening my legs for him. His nails dug into the backs of my thighs as he suddenly pounded within me. He gave me no time to adjust to the sensation as he continued to plough into me. Oh God, it hurt, but it felt so _good. _

I gripped onto his shoulders, as I moved my hips to meet him thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before I could feel that blinding pleasure coil up tightly within me. Pleasure hit me like a wall against as my muscles tightened around him. He groaned against my throat but continued to pound into me. My senses went into overdrive as I clung to him desperately, moan after moan followed by the occasional scream leaving me. My throat ached, but it just seemed to heighten my pleasure.

It felt as though I was about to fall over the edge once more. Reiji seemed close to by the way his thrusts became even faster and harder. He gripped onto my hair suddenly as his fangs plunged into my throat. My body couldn't take anymore as the pleasure ran through my body again, ripping another drawn out scream from my tired throat. I squirmed as I felt him cum within me, shuddering with a low groan. Once we had both come down from the high of it, he withdrew his fangs slowly.

I collapsed into his bed, gasping for breath. I said nothing as his arm draped loosely around my waist and pulled me towards him.

_Dear God, what have I done?'_


	10. Chapter 10

Yui felt awfully drowsy as she sat down for her first class that evening. It was a Monday evening and she could almost feel how unpleasant the rest of the week would be already. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Despite her best efforts all her thoughts were enraptured with Natsumi. She had changed so much since when Yui began reading and thinking about it – Natsumi didn't spend an awful lot of time within the walls. _Am I going to change that much too?_ Yui couldn't help but wish she could have gotten to know Natsumi while she was alive.

She looked over at her classmates. Did they know her? Surely they must have done, Natsumi was in the school shortly before Yui arrived. She was tempted to find someone, _anyone_ and ask them about her. Is that why they gave her such unusual looks? One girl with the Sakamaki brothers disappears and a short while later another comes to replace her – it must have been unusual. But her classmates seemed to know better than to question the motives of the brothers.

However Natsumi's words rang in her mind. Yui had never really thought about it before, but _what_ exactly were her classmates? The Sakamaki brothers had always been popular due to their looks, they always seemed to be surrounded by girls – whether they wanted it or not. Even now as she sat in the same English class as Ayato, he was swamped by girls. They surrounded him, one even daring to drape herself around him, giggling in his ear. He didn't seem to mind the attention, laughing along with them. Yui couldn't help but feel her heart tighten at the sight before she looked away, pulling out her English book.

Surely if they knew they were vampires they wouldn't swamp to them so easily. But since arriving here Yui wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

The girls dispersed from around the redhead as a teacher walked into the room; explaining how they had a study period as their teacher had fallen ill suddenly. Watching Ayato out of the corner of her eye she pulled out the diary, concealing it within her English book. He wasn't paying her any attention anyway. She wanted to finish the entries before Ayato found her with it again. She would have to much more careful from now on. She couldn't even think of an excuse to read it anymore – other than simply wanting to. _It really makes me appreciate how kind they've been to me in comparison._ The thought startled her somewhat. _Kind? _They had never once been kind! Less cruel perhaps when compared to Natsumi, but _kind? _She swallowed, shaking her head slightly. _What is going on with me? _Refusing to think anymore on it, she opened the diary._  
_

'March 20th, 2014.

I still can't believe what I've done. How could I sleep with that _monster_? My plan of silence had backfired – horribly. It hadn't been a strong plan, sure, but it had been something that disgruntled them and put those stupid monsters on edge and now... Now they had even taken _that_ from me.

So I had given up on my blatant silence. It seemed pointless now. But whenever they made me talk the answers were simple – my tone now a seemingly constant soft and sad whisper. I was still furious, but as the days passed it was slowly melting away into grief and sadness. It even got to the point that last week, when I accidentally ran into Reiji when I wasn't paying attention, I don't know what came over me but I just burst into tears, running the opposite direction before the bewildered boy could say anything. I don't know what was wrong with me anymore – I would have almost blamed it on another one of Reiji's chemicals if I had been around him long enough.

I let out a long sigh as I walked through the door today after walking home from school. The brothers seemed to have hiked up their torment by another degree since I had begun talking again – and any hope of getting my school work done and studying went out the window. And so my grades plummeted once more – not that I really cared. It was almost amusing seeing how many times I could get detention before I could get suspended. I'm not entirely sure how I _hadn't _been suspended yet. Oh God - I've really gone mad now, haven't I? I'm getting _amusement _out of _detention. _I think I've managed to entirely defeat the purpose of detention.

I walked to my room and dropped my bag next to my desk, grabbing some clothes out of the wardrobe to change. I was surprised not to be disrupted as I stripped off my uniform and pulled on some more comfortable clothes. I was so lost within my own thoughts that when I walked over to grab a hairbrush off the bedside table, I managed to trip over my own schoolbag. I could only yelp as I hit the old floorboards.

And that's when something unusual happened.

I expected to hit the floorboards with full force, and to an extent, half of me did. I was not unfamiliar with the dull _thump _of my body against the floor at this point, however I was completely unfamiliar with the hallow echo that fell onto my ears when my hand slammed into a certain floorboard. For a long time I lay on the floor trying to comprehend what on earth it was. I tapped on the floorboard lightly with my knuckle, listening closely before tapping the floorboards on either side of it. They sounded different – very different. Sitting up on my now aching knees, I gingerly pulled at the strange floorboard, and suddenly it popped off with no resistance. I gaped in surprise as the small floorboard came away from the rest of the floor into my hands.

_Oh dear. _

A small part of my subconscious was screaming that this wasn't something the Sakamaki monsters knew about. It seemed a little too conveniently placed completely out of their way. This fake floorboard was almost under the desk, hardly a wonder I had never seen it before. I set it aside quietly. Now was not the time I wanted to attract unwanted attention from the brothers.

It was dark in the hole in the floor but I could just about make out the outline of a bag. Cautiously I pulled it out the bag and coughed slightly at the cloud of dust that came out along with it. It was a schoolbag? Opening it, I found a text book. Just a plain old maths book – nothing about it seemed worthy of hiding beneath the floorboards – _Wait_.

This was the maths book they used in Ryoutei Academy exclusively. I had a newer edition of this on my desk now. That was… odd. I pulled out the next thing, which was just some papers.

I didn't think anything of it until a picture tumbled out along with it. I picked up the picture and gawked slightly. I had no idea who this was, but _God _was she beautiful. It appeared to be a picture from some form of ID, probably school ID considering the girl appeared to be in uniform. Her dark grey eyes pierced mine as her black curly hair was neatly pinned off her face. She just had a naturally sweet face. How unfair.

As I looked at the papers I realised the picture must have originally been attached to them. But my heart began to pound as I read the papers. They were all letters in regards to a school exchange, letters from headmasters, permission slips, medicals, the works. I looked at the first page where the picture must have fallen out of. The pretty little thing was called… Helena Cunningham? English had never been my best subject – especially not since coming here. From what I could make out from the English papers she was coming to Ryoutei Academy for a year as an exchange student from England. My eyes widened further when I saw where she was staying for the duration of the stay. She was staying _here? _Had I read the address wrong?

Desperately I scanned the pages for any dates. If this exchange had happened last year, or sometime in the past, that must mean she went home again to England, right? She wasn't here anymore clearly so she must have either survived the year here or somehow managed to _escape. _And if she could do it, what's stopping me?

But the only numbers on this page I could recognise was her date of birth. _2__nd__ of December, 1995. _I worked it out in my head roughly. She would be 19 this year. That means this exchange had to have happened sometime at least a year ago! _She got away. _I reached into the bag again and found … a diary? No way! What is this anyway? Why was all this girl's stuff here? I was just about to open the diary when my door was thrown open. I quickly sat before the hole in my floor, making sure everything was behind me.

It was Subaru. I gazed at him cautiously as my heart pounded in my chest. _That was way too close. _He just looked at me in surprise. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Do you really care?" I countered, looking up at him. He didn't comment on it, but sighed instead. "Dinner is ready – Reiji expects you there." I scowled at him. "Has he drugged it again?" He scoffed and clenched his fists angrily. "As if I know! Just come down."

I knew I couldn't move without him seeing everything so I remained perfectly still, glaring at him. "I'll be down when I'm ready." He growled under his breath, slamming the door shut behind him. I sighed in relief quickly dropping everything into the hole and putting the floorboard back into place before dropping my schoolbag on top of it. Brushing off all the dust I made a mental note to definitely check this out again after dinner. Or perhaps when everyone was asleep – this was not something I wanted them to find out I had discovered.

Dinner has passed in relative ease, but I was more than happy to leave. All I had to do was kill a couple of hours and then I could go back to my room and read to my heart's content. Maybe I can even pretend to be sick tomorrow and spend the entire evening reading it. It shouldn't take much longer than that. I wonder who she is anyway-

My thoughts were very abruptly cut off as my face very nearly smashed into the floor of the hallway. Again. I just about caught myself before I broke my nose. What just happened? I could only groan as I sat up on my knees, grateful that they weren't bleeding. As I looked over my shoulder everything was suddenly explained.

"Why Kanato? What sick joy do you get out of tripping me?" I demanded, glaring at him over my shoulder. He walked slowly before me looking down at me with a cold, yet blank expression. "You were a lot more fun before." He commented, hugging his teddy closer to him. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure I was – so was my brother before you killed him." Kanato shot me a dark glare before he slapped me cleanly across the face. It took me entirely by surprise – they were getting rougher with every passing day. It stung like hell as my head snapped to the right, my eyes welling with tears. "You dare accuse me so petulantly! Your brother is meaningless now, as will you be soon enough!" He snarled angrily. I expected his words to strike fear into me, but it never came. If anything I found a soft giggle sprouting forth past my lips. "Oh really?" I smiled up at him, attempting in vain to smother my giggles – which caused Kanato to almost tremble in anger. "You think that concept scares me anymore?"

For that remark, he harshly slapped the other cheek. I whimpered, clutching it as I blinked away more tears. _God that hurt like hell! _I bit the inside of my cheek as the pain throbbed through my cheeks.

He took a hold of my wrist suddenly and yanked me to my feet, dragging me behind him. "Hey, what gives! I have homework to do you know!" All I got in response was Kanato muttering something to his bear about my stupidity and how anything I did was redundant anyway. Rolling my eyes once more, I let him drag me through the maze of hallways to some door I had never seen before. He released my wrist briefly to open the door and hold it open for me, gesturing I should go first. If this new door I had never seen before had made me cautious, the fact that he was being even remotely _chivalrous _made me a lot more nervous than I expected.

With a lot of hesitance I stepped into the dark room. I was never one to be afraid of the dark, but I had to admit this room was giving me the chills. He flicked a light-switch and a dim light spread throughout the long hallway like room. I suddenly found myself liking the room when it was darker a lot better.

Kanato skipped ahead of me and spun around in the centre of the room. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked with a laugh. I had never quite seen him so happy before – I don't know what I found more unsettling, him laughing or this _room_. It seemed to be an endless hallway of wax figurines. All on pedestals in two neat rows at either side of the room or behind glass cabinets behind the initial rows. I looked at the one closest to me. The figurine was certainly beautiful all adorned with silk and pearls with her hair so immaculate. I don't think I could ever look that beautiful no matter how hard I tried.

No matter where I looked there were just figurines as brides throughout the entire room. What was with this?

"Don't touch her!" Kanato suddenly snapped angrily from somewhere further down the room. I recoiled my hand in horror, not even realising I had reached out to the black haired figurine before me. What a beautiful girl… her hair was in loose ringlets to her shoulders and she had smouldering grey eyes hidden behind thick eyelashes and dark grey make up. Her lips were cherry red as she smiled down at me. Why did she look so familiar?

I walked hesitantly along the hallway. Why Kanato would bring me to such a creepy place I had no idea. The room seemed to stretch out for ages though. I should have expected Kanato to have a sick hobby like this. The room was filled with different brides, some tall, some short, red heads, brunettes, blondes and black haired girls all adored in white, cream or ivory with more silk, lace and pearls than I have ever seen in my life.

I stopped before another figurine. This one had naturally wavy hair that was the colour I could only describe as a rusty cameral. It was coiled elegantly beneath some flowers, so I couldn't guess its length. She seemed to be quite slim and small from the way the lace dress hugged her features. Her eyes were downcast but I could still see the chocolate brown eyes that appeared to be looking at the bouquet in her hands. Pressed back-to-back with her was another figurine that looked identical to her. How unusual. Why would he have two of the same figurines? And why would you dress them the exact same too?

Then again, why would he have figurines in the first place? And why so many?

"Kanato…" I eventually began, tearing my eyes away from the figurines to look at him. He was staring fondly at a bride before him. She didn't seem quite as strikingly beautiful as the black haired bride; but she was pretty none the less. Her body was littered in faint scars that were mostly covered by the endless ruffles and lace of the gown. She had pale blonde hair, almost white under the light. I could see her shimmering dark pink eyes even beneath the birdcage veil secured in the complicated updo. "What is all this?" I eventually managed to question, gesturing around the horrific room.

"This is my bridal room." Kanato began in a lofty voice. I stared at him blankly. "Bridal room?" He nodded, smiling fondly at another beautiful bride. "They were all sacrificial brides at one point in their lives – all sent here to die due to one circumstance or another."

"Sent here to die?" I repeated in a whisper. Kanato giggled, hugging his teddy tighter once more. "Yes. Some we sought out, some came here willingly. Aren't they beautiful?"

I stared at the boy in horror as I slowly looked around the room. "A-Are you… are you telling me that these are _real _people?"

Kanato stared at me in confusion. "Of course they were. They were just like you. Brought here to be a sacrifice." He blinked innocently, smiling at me once again. I could only stare back wide eyed in horror as I slowly backed away. His smile fell as soon as I had taken the first step. "Where do you think you're going? I brought you here especially and then you just run off again?" His words made me freeze in my tracks.

I thought nothing could scare me anymore. But this, _this,_ it couldn't be real. He chuckled lightly, the cold look that his eyes held seconds ago completely disappearing as he stepped towards me slowly. "That look on your face – it's so wonderful!" I tried to gather my thoughts as he advanced. "T-There were more girls before me?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Of course there were, how stupid are you? We need a constant food supply. Should one die then we get another." He grasped my hand suddenly and tugged me further down the hallway. I just followed numbly. This was insane. This couldn't be real. These girls all _died _here.

He stopped abruptly in-front of an empty pedestal in a glass cabinet. I glanced over at him and he was just staring at the pedestal adoringly. He sighed happily before turning to me. "And this is your spot Natsumi. This will be all yours soon! Don't worry; I shall make you look so very beautiful." He spoke, reaching up to touch my cheek. He blinked, looking me over once. "You're trembling. Are you that excited?" I didn't even notice I had been shaking until I looked down at my hands. Even when I clenched them into fists I couldn't stop them trembling horribly. "S-Stop messing about." I said weakly, my eyes going back to the pedestal. Kanato laughed, smiling at me as he snaked an arm around my waist, curling a piece of my hair around his other hand. "Which do you prefer? Silk or lace? I think lace would suit you best… And your hair will look so elegant beneath a matching veil. And then you can stand here, for the rest of eternity. I'll take good care of you Natsumi, very good care."

I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't _breathe. _I was so shocked I almost didn't feel it as Kanato moved away my hair and sunk his fangs into the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

I … I was stuck here.

Just like all these brides. My eyes looked over at the beautiful black haired girl again and my heart clenched. That girl – that was _her. _From the picture! The exchange student. My eyes widened impossibly wider.

She didn't get out.

She didn't escape.

She didn't _survive._

_She died here. _

She was right here, along with all these other girls. Tears rolled endlessly down my cheeks as I tried to stop myself from hyperventilating.

I wasn't ever going to be with Daisuke again. I wasn't even going to be buried with him. I was going to be _here. _Here, in this _hell._

Who am I kidding? There is no hell. How can there be?

_There is no God._

No God would allow these creatures to roam free to do as they pleased. How much blood did they really have on their hands? I…I was just one in a long line of girls to enter this house and never leave. Would another girl come and replace me once I was gone? Tears streamed down my face completely unchecked. I was stuck here all alone. _Here. Why here?_

Air couldn't get into my lungs, it was all too much. I thought nothing could affect me anymore – I thought they had unleashed their worst on me. But… But this! How could anyone be so cruel? I whimpered helplessly as Kanato's hands dug into my skin, but I felt no pain. "P-Please Kanato… Don't put me down here, please, just don't-!" I was cut off by him ripping his fangs out of my neck to merely laugh, my blood rolling down his chin. "You'll be another beautiful addition to my collection. I would kill you now if only Reiji would allow me. Hmm… I might replace your eyes though. They're a little dull aren't they?"

With that, I tore his arms away from me, running out the room as quickly as I could. I didn't know where I was running but I couldn't be near here. Kanato's laughter seemed to ring in my ears no matter how far I ran. "Run all you like – you'll end up here eventually!"

I kept running and running until I eventually ended up outside. The fresh air was cold and cut into my tear stained face. But I couldn't stop running, I don't know what type of adrenaline was rushing through my system but I wasn't complaining. Just so long as I could get away – far, far away.

I don't know where I ended up, but it was a small building. I had never seen it before, but I hadn't really left the grounds of the house aside from going to school. Then again, I was seeing a lot of things today that I had never seen before. I pushed open the old doors and I ran my hand through my hair as a laugh bubbled up out of my mouth. _Oh the sweet irony. _

A chapel.

Of _course _I would run to a chapel. Where was this when I really needed it? Why did I have to find this _now? _I walked inside, my insides completely numb as I sunk to my knees before the alter onto the cold tiles. My sobs and laughs had mangled themselves together into some awful sound that I couldn't control.

I brought my tear stained eyes up to look at the giant golden crucifix on the alter and I couldn't help but laugh again.

_There is no God.'_

Yui's heart clenched horrible as she set the journal aside and put it back into her bag. She didn't want to read anymore. She knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant week, but this certainly wasn't what she had envisioned.

_Oh Natsumi…_

But… there was another girl.

* * *

Once they had arrived home, Yui immediately went towards the chapel. It was completely empty and for once, Yui was immensely grateful. She walked slowly down the main aisle and sunk to her knees onto the cold tiles before the alter, just as Natsumi had and clasped her hands tightly together as she prayed.

"Dear God, please protect her broken soul." She whispered, closing her eyes as she spoke prayer after prayer. She stayed there until her knees ached from kneeling for so long and she began trembling from the cold that had been seeping into her bones. But she didn't want to stop praying, this was comforting her more than anything else could. She wanted her soul to have some peace of mind. _And hopefully this will help Natsumi's soul too._

"Ahhh Bitch-chan, I should have known I'd find you here." Yui froze at the sound of Raito's voice resounding around the small chapel. _Not again, not here! _She stood shakily, turning to face him. "Good evening." She said softly. He chuckled, walking towards her with his hands in his pockets. "You spend so much time here!" He remarked, smirking at her. He looked about the building with little interest. "I have no idea what you find so appealing about it." Yui clenched her hands to her chest. "I have someone I needed to pray for."

He laughed, much to the blonde's dismay. "A human's notion of comfort… Create some fictitious God that supposedly listens to all the cries of his people and all he asks in return for his help is blind faith? How simple minded do you have to be to get any form of comfort from this? Humans are such silly creatures. Stupid, stupid Bitch-chan."

"Is that what you told Natsumi too?" She asked sullenly. She didn't even realise the words had passed her lips until Raito's eyes widened down at her, all playfulness momentarily forgotten. "What do you know about her Bitch-chan?" He questioned, advancing on her suddenly. She quickly stepped back, covering her mouth in horror. _It just slipped out! He's always calling me stupid for my beliefs and it just slipped out… _

She knew this could mean big trouble. She backed up towards the alter before turning and running towards the side aisle to leave the chapel.

However Raito caught her wrist in his hold just as she began to run, jerking it towards him and causing her to fall onto his chest. He stared down at her, his usual smirk in place but his eyes weren't as playful as before. "What do you know?" He questioned again, his eyes lighting up in delight as he saw the fear trickle into her eyes. When she didn't answer his question as quickly as he'd like, his hand tightened on her wrist. "Being _silent _really isn't a good idea Bitch-chan; how did you discover her? Tell me now, or I'll have to break your wrist."

She stared up at him horrified but felt his grip tighten again and she cried out but she just couldn't think. What could she tell him that would result in her in immense amounts of pain?

"Ahh, you won't tell me Bitch-chan? I guess I'll just have to make you cry until you feel ready to talk." With ease that surprised the blonde, Raito lifted her and threw her carelessly onto the alter. She cried out as her arm collided with a glass candle holder. Thankfully the candle hadn't been lit, however the glass smashed on impact, shards wedging into her hand. She whimpered, clutching her hand as blood began to seep out of the wounds painfully. "Hmmm… That looks painful Bitch-chan! Are you going to cry, hmm? Ah, those pained eyes are really delightful." He sighed happily, grasping her bruised wrist to stare at her bleeding hand. He licked up the blood, moaning appreciatively. "These shards are in the way…" He murmured and suddenly yanked out the pieces of glass, causing her to cry out again. "P-Please stop, R-Raito it hurts!"

His eyes snapped up to meet her tear filled ones. He chuckled, yanking out another piece. "Are you ready to talk then Bitch-chan?"

"A-Ayato told me about her accidently!" She quickly lied. Raito looked surprised, cocking his head to one side. "Ayato?" He loosened his grip, looking down at her. She was terrified for a split second that he could see through her but he smirked down at her and she felt slightly more at ease. She clutched her agonised hand to her chest, willing the pain to go away. "Ahh my idiotic brother is telling you useless things again, ne?"

"Useless?" She asked softly. He stared down at her questioningly, blinking a few times at her. "Well, she was rather useless, wouldn't you say? She managed to get herself killed. All she had to do was stay alive."

Yui blanched. "S-She killed herself?"

He chuckled, lifting her wrist to his mouth, inhaling deeply as light blush tainted his cheeks. "Now did I say that Bitch-chan? You really ought to listen more carefully. She got boring so she was killed." He said simply - as though that was a normal reason for someone to die. It made Yui worry. Maybe this was something that happened a little too often within this house.

Raito, who was just about to bite down roughly into her wrist, stared at the girl in confusion. "Hmm? You aren't usually this willing to give me blood." He commented, his dark eyes gazing into hers, searching for answers to questions that she just didn't know. "I … I haven't been sleeping much," she said softly. "It seems easier just to give you what you want."

Raito stared down at her before letting her go carelessly. "How boring, Bitch-chan! That has been the death of many girls here, you know!" He added over his shoulder as he walked back out of the chapel, leaving the blonde there absolutely stunned.


	11. Chapter 11

_I just wanted to again, thank you all for the reviews and favourites and follows! It's really nice to see people actually enjoy this story, so THANK YOU! I know I say this all the time but I do appreciate it!_

_And my dear kookiebish, thank you once more. Where would I be without you listening to my rants thanks to this story? Thank you!_

* * *

Yui sighed heavily as she finally returned home after another day of school. It had been a long day – Ayato had been pestering her all day. She didn't know what was wrong with him. He usually didn't leave her alone much, but today it was a little too much even for Yui to bear. However when she looked out of the window, it all made sense. A full moon. She didn't know why the brothers got like this during a full moon – but she had enough sense to stay well clear of them until they had calmed down. Last time there had been a full moon Reiji had no choice but to lock the screaming and wailing Kanato up in the dungeons downstairs. The notion of dungeons in someone's _home _had frightened Yui to her core – but when she saw Kanato's eyes that night, she suddenly understood why it was necessary to have a dungeon in the house.

But this full moon had been different. Raito had been ever so slightly _off_ ever since she had mentioned Natsumi's name. He seemed lost in his own thoughts a lot, even to the point where he would visibly jump whenever someone called him or touched him. His coy smirk was even slightly _off -_ it was just a little _darker._Yui didn't know how to describe it other than he seemed a little rattled – just like if someone had pulled the carpet out from under him. She had made the mistake to approach him while he was gazing vacantly up at the full moon – it had been so unusual to see him without his usual smirk and playful, shameless taunting that she couldn't help but feel a spark of worry within her. Raito had very nearly killed her that night. If Subaru hadn't dragged him outside to cool off… Yui shuddered. She rather not think about what could have happened. She was immensely grateful for the dungeons in their home. The thought alone could have made her laugh bitterly. _I'm genuinely happy there are terrifying, rusty dungeons in the basement of the house I'm living in – I'm losing it. _

She had decided to clear her head outside on the balcony for a while after that incident. She could still here Raito and Subaru yelling at each other somewhere beneath her, but it was too dark for her to see. She shivered but she had no idea whether it was from the cold or otherwise. She leaned on the balcony, taking a deep breath. Despite her best efforts she couldn't help but wonder if Natsumi had these problems too. _She seemed to have worse ones than these._ Yui gazed down at her bandaged hand, frowning at the memory.

* * *

As soon as Raito had left her alone in the chapel that night, she had run as quickly as she could back to the house. Her hand was bleeding horribly thanks to him, and she didn't particularly want to be caught in the grasp of another brother who smelt her blood. She ran to her bathroom, blood dripping steadily over the pristine white sink. She winced as she gingerly pulled out any remaining shards, hunting desperately for a first aid kit in the cabinets.

"It appears as though you could use some assistance."

Yui spun so quickly the room spun a little. Reiji stared down at her unimpressed. "Blood like this should be cleaned up immediately. You should know where the bleach is by now." For a brief minute all Yui could do was stare at him. _Can he not see I'm a little preoccupied with attempting to stop all this bleeding to be cleaning? _

"Reiji, do you know where the first aid kit is?"

"First aid kit? Vampires have no need for such a thing." Yui gawked at him. There had always been plasters and bandages around for when she got bitten, why was it so much to assume they would have something as basic as a first aid kit? She bit her lip, staring down at her bleeding hand. _What am I going to do?_

Reiji followed her gaze and sighed, talking a hold of her other arm and pulling her out of the bathroom. "R-Reiji?"

"Don't you dare spill any blood on the floor – it will be impossible to remove the strain." Yui thought it was best not to comment on where he could be dragging her. A mild sense of panic ran through her when Reiji opened his own bedroom door and pulled her inside. She stared at him wide-eyed as he let go of her and went to sit down in an armchair. He beckoned her over with the slight curl of his fingers. Yui desperately tried to read his expression but as usual, it was impossible. _How could Natsumi tell? _She wasn't stupid enough to make him wait, and stepped towards him hesitantly. Her knees felt weaker with every step she took towards him. He stared at her apathetically, making her feel nervous – very nervous.

Once she got within reaching distance of him, he grabbed just above her bleeding hand. She winced as his grip tightened immeasurably. "This wound will become infected if left untreated." Yui wanted to point out that that was exactly what she was trying to prevent when she went to the bathroom, but her words died in her throat when Reiji brought her hand to his mouth and began to lick the blood away from her wounds. Yui very nearly blushed at the almost tender gesture. Reiji closed his eyes, relishing the taste of her blood. He pulled away and wrapped it tightly in bandages he had in his desk. "I-Isn't that a little tight?" She asked, her eyes meeting his. He just smiled in return and her heart lurched. "You don't want it to become infected now do you? This will ensure no such thing will happen. After all, it would be such a shame if your hand became so infected that doctors would have no choice but to cut it off." Yui's eyes widened in terror at his words as she flinched away from him, clutching her hands to her chest, right above her heart.

"T-Thank you for the help, I'll be going now." She whispered quickly, her eyes never leaving him for a second as she took some small steps backwards. His smile vanished. "Did I say you could leave? For a guest you're awfully ungracious to someone who went out of their way to help you. As usual, you prove to have deplorable manners." Yui swallowed nervously, but stilled her actions regardless. _I don't like where this is going. _

He stared at her coldly. It was enough for Yui to begin to take more small steps backwards, her eyes never leaving him lest he suddenly spring up and attack her. However he just glared at her darkly as soon as she placed one foot behind the other. "Do not take another step – I won't tolerate disobedience from a lowly human like you." Yui froze in her place, staring at him in horror. He crossed his legs casually and folded his arms neatly on his lap.

"Come closer, little one." Yui's heart pounded loudly in her chest as she attempted to move her muscles. But they were just too shocked, they just wouldn't comply. It felt as though her lungs had suddenly tightened – no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to be able to breathe. _Did… Did he just call me…?_

"Is there something wrong?" His cold voice cut through her thoughts. She swallowed, her eyes as wide as ever as she numbly took small steps towards him. He simply held up a hand to stop her when she got about an arm length away from him. "Undo your bow." He ordered. Yui began to tremble, looking at him in shock. "W-What? Why would I do such a th-!"

"I do believe I asked for total obedience and following an order like this is basic manners." Yui swallowed. _Since when has obeying someone come under manners? _But she knew arguing with him would be pointless, not to mention probably quite _painful._ Biting her lip to smother any protest, she began to slowly undo the red bow around her neck. She allowed it to uselessly slip off onto the ground. "Very good. Continue with your blazer." With trembling fingers she reached up to undo her blazer, letting it too tumble to the floor with a dull _thud. _She couldn't help but blush lightly as Reiji's eyes slowly made their way down her body appraisingly.

"Undo your shirt."

The words made her freeze. _Is he joking with me? _"I won't do such a thing!" His cold eyes met hers, as he propped his elbows onto the arms of the chair, steepling his fingers. "Do you truly believe it is wise to disobey me?" It was almost as if his eyes were daring her to do so. Her throat seemed to clench in fear, making it hard to breathe again. _Did Natsumi feel this fear as she stared into those unrelenting eyes? _

Her hands trembled so terribly that it took her an agonisingly long time to even undo the first button on her shirt. If he was becoming impatient with her because of it, he showed no signs of it. It didn't appear as though he had moved much at all. Except for his eyes – those followed her every move. Her fingers refused to move once the last button had been pushed tentatively though the hole and she stood there, hugging her arms around herself helplessly. "Remove your shirt." Despite the cold, cutting edge to his voice Yui couldn't bring herself to move. It was just to humiliating. "Do you really wish to test me, you pathetic human?" Yui's eyes widened at the words and with shaking hands she slowly pulled the shirt from her body, closing her eyes tightly. _This isn't happening. _"Come here." He ordered her, beckoning her forward again with the curl of his fingers. With slow and unsteady steps she walked closer to him, keeping her eyes firmly downcast.

Yui let out a soft cry of surprise when an arm wound around her bare waist and pulled her forward sharply. Her eyes widened as she looked down at Reiji. Her face rapidly turned crimson as she realised she was on top of him, _straddling _him. "Stay very still." Reiji's order fell softly against her ear, causing her to shiver and close her eyes once more. He moved her hair from her neck before pressing her closer to his body, his fangs sinking into her throat. She yelped, gritting her teeth against the pain. No matter how often she was bitten, the pain never seemed to dull.

* * *

Yui was quickly jolted out of her thoughts when two hands rested beside hers on the balcony. "Oi, what are you doing out here Chichinashi? Don't humans get sick easily in the cold?" Yui smiled slightly, not bothering to turn. "I needed to clear my head a little. I never expected Raito to react that way."

Ayato scoffed, his breath hitting the back of her neck, before moving from behind her to lean against the balcony next to her. "The full moon brings out the worst in us. If you hadn't mentioned _her_ around him – this probably wouldn't have happened." He pointed out accusingly. She glanced at him in surprise. _How did he know about that? _"H-How…?"

He sighed in irritation. "Raito told me, idiot. I hate how much you think about that bitch." He hissed, glaring out into the darkness of the courtyard and gardens. She blinked at him before swallowing. "Are… Are you jealous?" He looked at her in surprise before looking away again angrily. "Tch! Like hell! You should pay more attention to Yours Truly instead of some dead girl. Stop reading that damn diary, Chichinashi!" Before Yui could wrap her head around what he had said angry growling filled the air from somewhere beneath them. "I-Is that _Raito?_" She asked horrified, her eyes widening. Ayato sighed once more before gritting his teeth. "All because you mentioned _her." _

Yui frowned, gazing down at her bandaged hand. "I didn't know mentioning Natsumi would get such a reaction." She whispered, more to herself than him. But her eyes glanced at him again when she heard him scoff. His expression was a conflicted state of annoyance and uncertainty. She was surprised to see it – it was so unlike him. "What did you expect? Raito… He's possessive of anything he thinks he owns. The girl before that bitch, I don't remember her name anymore, but Raito enjoyed toying with her. She was a challenge – something he enjoys _too _much. Stupid egotistical bastard. But _that girl _and the one before her were similar – Raito gets them confused sometimes when the moon is full."

Yui stared at him wide-eyed. _Raito and the girl whose stuff is beneath the floorboards? _Ayato looked thoughtful for a while, as though he was lost within his own memories."I think he resented Reiji for the control he had over _her. _In the end, Raito never had that with the other girl. He hated her for it. Still hates her for it." Yui absorbed the information slowly. She had never expected Ayato to divulge this much information to her, especially about the girls that came before her – no one had mentioned them before since she had arrived. She gazed into the inky darkness of the garden, taking a deep breath. "He calls them all _Bitch-chan – _full moons screw enough with his head for him to confuse them. So if he hears either name – he doesn't take it kindly. Stupid moron." He added with a dismissive shrug.

She wasn't surprised anymore to hear the back-handed comments Ayato made about his brother. She knew they didn't get along, and the thought saddened her a lot – and yet she knew the damage was much deeper than anything she could hope of repairing. However it was unusual for Ayato to talk to her so civilly – but this full moon seemed to do endlessly strange things to these brothers. Before she could ask him anything else there was a yell from the courtyard below. "Fuck you, bastard! I'll kill you for this!" They could hear Subaru shout angrily. If Raito replied, neither could hear it over the thunderous crash that followed. Ayato gritted his teeth. "I need to go deal with him. Go to your room until he's restrained. Prepare yourself for when I get back, I'm ravenous." Yui could only nod as he disappeared before her eyes. For once not hesitating on something the brothers said; she quickly walked back to her own room. But even in her own room she could hear the occasional faint shout or dull _thump _of things, or even people colliding into other things.

Yui curled up on her bed, trying desperately to tune out the sounds. Instead she picked up Natsumi's diary. If anything could distract her, it would be this.

'April 14th, 2014.

I wanted to run so badly. The desire to run was so bad at times it made my stomach _ache._ Kanato's dolls had really scared me. Scared me much deeper than I thought anything could scare me. It's been something like nine months since I first arrived here, and nothing has filled me with more dread than the sight Kanato showed me.

I couldn't sleep at all last night – not that I had been sleeping much lately. All I can see are those dark grey eyes. Those hauntingly beautiful eyes. How long had those figurines been down there? It was something I didn't really spend much time thinking about, but my thoughts were entirely conquered by the unearthly silent room filled with girls that had been just like me.

After tossing and turning with no success at falling asleep I eventually just gave up, pulling my fatigued body out of bed and into the hallway. I didn't know where I was walking, but maybe it would make me tired enough to just be able to fall asleep. I must have looked ridiculous, the bags under my eyes probably matched Kanato's at this point. I ran a hand through my hair as I walked towards the living room. Maybe I would fall asleep easier on one of the couches. It seemed unlikely, but I was desperate. However as I walked towards the room, I could hear a faint voice. I walked closer to the voice cautiously. Shu? What was he doing awake at this hour? Actually, what was he doing _awake?_

"Ah… I understand. Yes. But…" I edged closer, pressing myself close to the wall as I continued to listen. He was on the phone to someone, although he didn't sound awfully happy to be on the phone with whomever it happened to be. "What do we do with the one here now?" There was a short silence. "Ah… I won't need to tell them, they'll finish her off on their own." I froze for a second. Who were they talking about? Had they ever mentioned another woman while I was here? I tried to think about it. Aside from all those… dolls, I was the only girl here – I swallowed. Shu… Shu wasn't talking about me, was he? No… No of course not.

"Eh? But Reiji nearly killed her already… Yeah… she'll be gone before whatever you have planned takes place." My eyes widened. He _was _talking about me! But… But what did he mean I would be gone? I paled. He couldn't possibly mean…

"Another girl? From the church? How bothersome…"

They're replacing me!

"Eh? I'll tell them to treat her hospitably… It won't do a lot of good – Eh? We _can't _kill her?"

My heart was pounding in my chest loudly. I felt like laughing. Of all things, I felt like laughing. Some new girl was coming from the church and they weren't allowed to kill _her, _but _me, _no I could just be gotten rid of without any trouble. Shu continued to talk a while longer on the phone but I didn't stick around to find out any more about my own demise. As if that letter in his room or Kanato's terrifying dolls hadn't been enough to confirm my inevitable death. _I just don't want to die here! _

I collapsed back onto my bed. My body was exhausted but my mind was whirling. _They'll have to kill me soon – before this new girl comes. _So that was it then? After everything they've put me through, and a new toy comes into the question and that's _it?_ They just kill me off as if it's nothing!

I did end up falling asleep in those early hours – crying bitterly into my pillow.

I was woken up again by Reiji impatiently shaking my shoulder. "Do wake up, would you? We have to leave for school shortly." I let out a soft groan. "Reiji… I can't, I think I'm going to be sick." I said faintly. It wasn't a _total _lie – I was pretty sure I was going to be sick. How could anyone expect me to face something a meaningless as school when I had just heard someone talking so casually about my death?

Reiji had only sighed, staring down at me. He clearly didn't believe a word I said. I looked up at him pleadingly. "I-I'm not lying!" He grabbed my wrist and attempted to haul me out of bed but I just hung there limply, whimpering at the pain that shot through my arm. Reiji sighed once more, checking his watch. "Very well. Remain home and rest, I have no inclination to begin feeding on infected blood." I just snuggled back under the covers in response as he released my wrist.

I waited for about half an hour to make sure none of them would spontaneously come back to the house before I moved out of bed. I got dressed quickly, filling my pockets with anything of worth. I had to get out of here. _I had to get out before they slaughtered me. _I knew it was now or never. If I escaped and one of them caught me – they would kill me. Then again, if I stayed – they were going to kill me anyway. But there was that small slither, that tiny slither that I might just get away, get away from this hell.

A shiver ran through me in anticipation. I had nowhere to go, no family to speak of or friends that knew where the hell I was or what happened to me but getting away was my main priority. There was nothing on this planet that could be worse than here.

I took a deep breath, stilled my nerves and walked out of the front door without looking back once.

Once I had made it out of the house, I ran. It was in the middle of the night, and I wasn't _entirely _sure where exactly the Sakamaki house had been located, but there was a church nearby. If there was a church nearby then surely there was a town. When I saw the church I stopped for a second, catching my breath.

"Are you alright dear?"

I nearly keeled over from fright. I whirled around, clutching my chest that was having palpitations. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you! It's unusual to see someone your age wandering around this late." It was just an old lady. Just an old lady. Not a vampire. I found myself smiling. "Y-Yeah, I got lost coming home from my friend's house. I always take the wrong turn in the day, let alone at night. You wouldn't happen to have a phone that I could call a taxi with, do you?"

She was kind enough to dial the number for me, and within about ten minutes a taxi pulled up next to us. Thanking her again for her kindness I quickly slipped into the taxi. "Please just take me anywhere – the nearest city with a train station, or just any public transport." The driver gave me an odd look but complied nonetheless. I pulled my knees up to my chest, swallowing down all my fears. I couldn't balk now – I had to keep running.

The driver pulled in on a main road of some city I had never heard of. As I paid him, he informed me that there was a train station a couple of minutes down the road. I thanked him and quickly left the car, walking briskly towards the train station. Even though it was turning into late evening, there seemed to still be a lot of people around. I found it oddly comforting. I hadn't experienced the humdrum of everyday life in so long now. Hurriedly I walked towards the station. The station was less crowded than the street which made me nervous. Every shadow seemed to have eyes. Every time I looked too quickly at someone, I saw Reiji's face. Controlling my shaking, I glanced at the map and bought a ticket far, far away from where I currently was – my hometown. Where Daisuke was buried. And I was in luck; the train would be leaving in a few minutes. I sprinted to the right platform and got aboard just in time for the doors to close behind me. I couldn't help but crack a smile as I walked through the carriage and found an empty seat.

The train began to slowly pull away from the station and my smile grew wider. _I did it. _I almost laughed – despite the odds; here I was sitting on a train that was speeding away from those monsters. Within a few hours I would be free of them entirely and I would be back home. I curled up in on myself as I struggled to stay awake. But after everything that had happened, my body finally was overcome with fatigue.

When I awoke, the train was just pulling into the familiar station of my hometown. I smiled again. It was nice to see something familiar, even if it was pitch black by the time I got there. I was hours away from the Sakamaki brothers, and I just felt so relieved. I very nearly cried as I stepped off the train and onto the platform. _I'm home. _

I didn't waste any time flagging down another taxi and having him bring me straight to the graveyard. I was absolutely exhausted. It was the early hours of the morning by the time I got there. I walked into the graveyard without hesitating, walking down the path that had become so familiar to me towards where Daisuke was buried. It was funny, almost ten months ago; this graveyard would have scared me senseless. But there are worse terrors in the night than the dead buried beneath the ground. It's the _living _dead that's the problem.

I kneeled before his grave, tears prickling my eyes. Weeds were growing through the small pebbles on the ground, the flowers I had left there months ago rotting into nothing. "Hiya Dai, it's been a while, hasn't it? You wouldn't even _believe _everything that's been happening. I'm just happy to be home."

I heard footsteps behind me.

I choked back a sob.

_No._

"You knew I would do this all along didn't you?" I asked bitterly, not bothering to turn around. He chuckled behind me. "Did you honestly believe escaping me would be that simple, little one?" I stood slowly, turning around to face that _monster. _I glared at Reiji. "You let me come all the way out here, _this entire way_. You let me believe I had finally escaped that hell. You let me believe I could finally be at _peace._" I spat. He took measured steps towards me. "Yes, I did." He stood before me, reaching up to brush away my tears. I didn't even have the strength to cringe away.

This time the sob escaped my lips, and I hugged my arms tightly around myself. "How cruel can you possibly get?" I whispered, turning again and kneeling down at Daisuke's grave once more. I failed to turn around again when his voice was close to my ear. "You are _mine. _You would do well to remember that."

"How could you come _here?" _I countered in disgust. "How can you stand so casually before the boy that you _killed?_" I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch. "Have I not taught you what happens to an insolent tongue before, little one? Your life is mine, Natsumi. I can do with it whatever I so please. Any possession of mine will not wander off as it pleases." I just shook my head numbly, tears spilling down my cheeks. "Just kill me here."

Reiji was clearly surprised. "What?"

"You heard me! Kill me here. Let them find me _here. _They can bury me next to Daisuke. Where I belong."

His laugh from behind me was enough to make me freeze in my spot. "Kill you here? What makes you believe you have earned the privilege to decide how and when you die?" His fingers ran from my shoulder to my neck, squeezing. I craned my neck but didn't allow a sound to escape me. "That is entirely in my hands." He squeezed slightly harder making me wince as more tears ran down my cheeks. "P-Please Reiji, I'm begging you, don't let Kanato make me into one of his sick dolls – _Please._" Reiji just laughed again. "I'm not finished with you, not yet – whatever happens after I've taken your last breath is not in my control."

With that, he gripped my arm, pulling me to my feet. He gazed down into my eyes as another whimper escaped me. "You made me come all this way little one, now be still." His hand slipped into my hair, pulling my head back. He met no resistance on my part. His fangs sunk into my throat harshly and I cried out weakly, my eyes never leaving my baby brother's grave. _I'm so sorry Daisuke. _He pulled his fangs out shortly after, licking up the remaining blood. He gave me no room to protest as he pulled me out of the graveyard. "I'll never forgive you for this." I vowed. He smirked at me. "Is that so?" I didn't know what he had planned, but I knew I wouldn't like it.

When we arrived home again, the sun had already began to come up. I was exhausted, and if Reiji was he showed no signs of it. His face was expressionless yet cold as usual. He locked me in my room as soon as we got through the main doors. I tried the windows and the doors leading out into the hallway from the bathroom but they were all locked too. I had no idea what he was intending to do – but it wasn't going to be pleasant. _I was so close. So close to being with you Daisuke._ And that _monster _dragged me back here.

_I was never going to leave again._'

Yui blinked away her own tears. _You poor girl._ She couldn't help but let the guilt eat at her. The girl they couldn't kill, that had to have been her. _She knew I was coming and wasn't allowed to die… _Yui was about to close the journal and try and forget about her guilt when something caught her eye. It was the next diary entry… but it had the same date as the one she had just read. She blinked in confusion. That was odd.

'April 14th, 2014.

I am very, very confused. I have no recollection of anything. I don't know what my name is, how old I am, or where I am. Is this really my room? I don't know what my favourite colour is, but the frilly pink in this room really wasn't working for me. I have no idea what is going on. I don't know where I am, or what is happening. I'm really scared. I don't remember _anything. _

On top of that, I had the strangest dream. I was pounding against the door, even _scratched _it_, _leaving grooves in the dark wood. I was screaming too. I don't know what exactly I was screaming about. Something about never forgiving someone for something. I had pounded on it once more before it was thrown open, and a man with dark hair and glasses had come in holding a vile. I was screaming at him hysterically – I don't know what about though. He had casually thrown me on the bed, as though I weighed nothing to him. He had held me down easily, running his fingers down my cheek before he uncorked the vile and drank a mouthful. With that his lips pressed against mine as he kissed me deeply, making me swallow whatever was in his mouth.

And that's when I woke up.

I got totally lost within my own thoughts that I never heard the door open. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Dear _God, _don't just sneak up on me!" I yelped, turning. Oh! It was the dark haired guy from my dreams. I blushed a little, I couldn't believe I was dreaming about a man I didn't even know. His fingers tipped up my chin, and I gazed into his dark pink eyes. _What beautiful eyes. _"How are you feeling?" He questioned. His voice was cold, authoritative – it made me shiver. "I-I guess I'm fine? I'm just having some trouble with remembering anything." I admitted. He smiled down at me. "That's rather unfortunate." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes. His expression and mocking taunt in his voice certainly didn't match his words.

"I want you to remain in this room, do you understand Natsumi?" He questioned. Was that my name? Natsumi? I would have picked something prettier… I nodded, looking up at him. "I understand." With that, he leaned down and placed a small kiss against the hallow of my throat. I gasped softly, blushing darkly. What was he doing?

"If you're totally obedient, no harm will come to you." He murmured against my skin. I shuddered. _What terrifying words. _I have no idea who he was, or what he wanted of me, but I wasn't stupid enough to go against what he was saying. Surely I must know this man well enough if he touches me so casually. Yet no matter how hard I wrack my brain I can't for the life of me remember who he is.'

Yui blanched at the relatively short diary entry. Did… Did Reiji manage to erase her memory? All because she ran away? Why would he ever do something like that? To make her docile and obedient? Or to make her forget about running away? Or even that she was going to die? _No… They wouldn't be that kind. _Yui's head was swimming with different thoughts and questions. Reiji had seemed like the most civil and dare she say, understanding of all the brothers. Clearly she had been wrong, _very_ wrong.

Just as she shoved the diary into her bedside table, hoping to forget about the guilt that was swirling in her stomach, her door was thrown open. "A-Ayato!" She exclaimed in horror. He was covered in small cuts, his clothes torn badly. He looked even more irritated then when she saw him on the balcony. Her eyes widened as she took in his completely dishevelled appearance. "All because you mentioned _her!" _He snarled, advancing on her with dangerous eyes that were filled with a hunger she had never seen before. She swallowed, subconsciously moving away from him.

_These brothers have no limits. _


	12. Chapter 12

'May 20th, 2014.

It took a month. A whole month and two little words for all my memories to come flooding back. It had been a horrific month - not remembering a single thing. And even though I have them back now, the lack of memories still haunts me.

It was annoying if nothing else not having any memories. I felt as though there was a huge chunk of _me _just gone, missing. It was disorientating, I couldn't remember what I liked, what I didn't, or even elements of my own personality… everything was just gone. And those weren't even the worst things I had to contend with. School had been impossible. I didn't remember anything. The first time Reiji – having politely reintroduced himself the following day after my memory lapse - mentioned _school _he had to explain the concept of it to me. My first day in school had just been me staring blankly at my books. I could understand the words… but, none of it made any sense. The following day consisted of my staring blankly at my books with a headache. The day after was no better.

I came home from school yesterday with a heavy sigh, sitting down on one of the couches. Even after a month, I could hardly catch up on everything that had been done this year, let alone everything that had been done in the rest of my _life. _It was hopeless. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose to will away my headache. I was beginning to doubt what Reiji was telling me about school at night – apparently it's completely normal to have school at night, but the way my body was protesting about sleeping during the day seemed to beg to differ. Falling asleep in class was proving to be problematic.

"Didn't I say you were supposed to go to your room as soon as you arrived home?" Reiji's voice floated into my ear. I froze, opening my eyes only to have him right before me. _Dammit. _I hadn't been allowed out of my room since my memory loss either. He claimed I never left my room anyway. But it was suffocating being stuck in the same room all the time. But Reiji's word was final. "Ah, I'm sorry. I was just so tired; this room was closer than my own." He stared down at me unmoving. "You know how I feel about you disobeying me, Natsumi."

I sighed softly – fighting him was pointless. _Obedience _was all he ever wanted and all he really seemed to care about too. Until I got my memories back I figured it was probably best to just obey him. He knew me better than I did at this moment in time after all. I picked up my bag and walked to my room in the silent house. I never understood why Reiji needed such a big house to himself. It seemed stupid. Even with me living here for whatever reason that I don't remember, it still seemed a pointlessly big house.

I sat at my desk as I pulled out my history book. Names and dates washed over me without being absorbed, but I had an essay due for tomorrow. My head pounded after just an hour of attempting the essay and I just gave up. There was no point. At least the teachers were understanding about my situation when it was explained to them. It would help if I could talk to the rest of my classmates about everything that was going on, but Reiji forbade it. He was a little scary, but with no memories, he's the only one who knows me. He's my only hope at finding out anything about myself, and if I made him angry… I didn't like the thought of him not telling me anything. He barely told me anything about myself as it is, even less would be maddening.

With a resigned sigh I closed the books and stood, stretching my tired limbs. I looked out of the window absently. The full moon was so pretty tonight. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a nightdress. Maybe I would just take it easy tonight and ask Reiji some questions tomorrow that would hopefully jog my memory. I stripped off my uniform, turning to grab the silk nightdress when I froze.

Reiji was standing by my door.

Without making a sound or letting the panic show on my face I pulled the nightdress over my almost bare body. I knew I couldn't screech, despite how much I wanted to. Reiji hated a commotion, and I knew he certainly wouldn't appreciate me screaming down the house because he had walked in on me changing. "I didn't hear you knock." I commented as calmly as I could muster – but when then my voice still wavered slightly. "I don't suppose you did." He responded...Had that been an insult? Reiji was hard to understand most of the time. I wrapped my arms around myself, attempting to keep calm. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Your grades have been appalling. Your intelligence and wits have been lacking severely before your memory loss, now it's just laughable." I bit my cheek at the definite insult and blushed slightly. "I didn't mean to upset you with them; I just don't remember anything I have ever learned in school. Believe me, it's more upsetting for me than you." I whispered, looking at the floor as I rubbed my arm in a self-comforting manner. "That is still unacceptable, so I have no choice but to tutor you." I looked up at him in surprise. "Tutor me?"

"Have you lost the ability to hear along with your memory?" I shook my head in embarrassment, looking down at the floor once more. "Of course not. I would be very happy if you would tutor me."

Suddenly I felt something cold beneath my chin, forcing me to look up at him. Reiji was smiling at me almost manically, a whip in his hand. My body froze. The tip of the cold whip merely continued to tilt my head further up, forcing me to look at him. My eyes widened. _Why does Reiji have a horse whip? _I swallowed, and I felt the whip shift slightly against my skin. "Do sit, Natsumi." Without my eyes leaving his I sat down slowly, feeling slightly more relieved when the whip moved from my skin. I turned to face my desk, feeling a slight chill of fear run down my spine when I could no longer see him. I heard his slow footsteps make their way towards me. "Open your book." I did as he bid me, attempting to control my trembling. Reiji had always scared me somewhat, but this was terrifying.

Suddenly I felt the whip at my shoulder blades. I tensed. "This will never do, slouching over your desk like this will only take from your concentration." I couldn't understand his reasoning, yet I wasn't about to question someone with a whip in his hand. He tapped the whip lightly against my shoulder blades. I tried to straighten my back, but I couldn't help but flinch as the tip of the whip pressed down along the line of my spine to the small of my back. Without even meaning to I found myself straightening my back even more. He pressed the whip harder into my spine and I sat straighter again, feeling a twinge of pain at the uncomfortable position. "That's much better, don't you feel so?" His voice was right at my ear, making me jump. "It hurts." I admitted softly. The whip moved away from my skin again, much to my relief. But suddenly, a book was balanced on my head. "R-Reiji, what are you-"

"I want you to keep this perfectly balanced on your head throughout this session. Should you begin to slouch, this book will fall. And should it fall, you will be punished. Do you understand?" I paled when I felt the whip brush my cheek. Was he being serious? "You can't honestly mean this?" I protested, but keeping my back straight regardless. "You would do much better not to question me Natsumi. What is the one thing I require from you?" I swallowed nervously as the whip brushed across my cheek and down my neck, along my collar bone. "Obedience." I whispered. "Very good." His voice breathed into my ear.

Then suddenly he was gone from behind me, instead appearing before me, next to the desk. His sudden movements very nearly made me jump. Without missing a beat, he began to explain to me the chapter in history that we were supposed to be writing an essay on. It was difficult to try and write down the notes he was giving me while keeping my back this straight. He clearly knew the material very well and could explain it very well, but it was going in one ear and out the other. I was much too focused on keeping the heavy book balanced on my head. However he quickly noticed my distracted mind. The whip came down on the wood with a resounding _crack _mere centimetres from my hand. I yelped in surprise and just about managed to keep the book on my head. "Are you _insane?" _I demanded. "I would advise you to watch your tone, I don't miss twice Natsumi. Continue taking down notes, I'm not doing this for my own amusement."

Trying to settle my pounding heart I continued to take the notes he was giving me. Nothing was going into my head – not after him very nearly cracking that whip down across the back of my hand.

I don't know how much time passed, but enough for my hand to cramp from writing so much and my body trembling with the effort to stay perfectly straight for such a long time. My head was aching under the weight of the book. This was all madness-

With a loud _swish _the whip snapped down onto my hand. I cried out, clutching it to my chest as the book that was once balanced on my head clattered noisily to the floor. "I warned you that I wouldn't miss twice, I won't tolerate my efforts going to waste." I barely heard him; the pain took me so by surprise. The back of my hand began to bleed slightly and I couldn't help but send him a spiteful glare, as my hands tightened into fists. His fingers gripped my chin roughly. "Ah, there's that look again that I loathe so much. How often have you looked at me like that?" I looked away from him, pulling myself out of his grip. I didn't know what he talking about; I don't think I've ever thrown him a hateful glance this entire month. _Did I hate him before I lost my memory? _

He gripped my hair suddenly; forcing me to look into his cold, unrelenting eyes once more. I could feel terror pooling in my stomach – and somehow it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. His hand grabbed my wrist roughly, pulling it towards his mouth. He inhaled deeply where the blood was beginning to trickle down my hand. Suddenly his tongue began to lap up my blood. Had his grip on my hair not been so hard I would have cringed away in disgust. Why was he doing that? Even the sight made my stomach lurch. I attempted to pull my hand away but he just held on tighter, turning it slightly. Before I could comprehend what was happening I felt something sharp pinch my skin. I yelped at the sudden pain. Was… Was he _biting _me? But my stomach plummeted when he pulled back and my blood rolled down his chin. _My blood! _I chanced a look at my wrist and wished dearly that I hadn't. My wrist had two small circular cuts in it, blood oozing from them lazily. He smirked down at me, my confusion and pain must have been written clearly across my face. However when I looked up at him, I'm sure my heart stopped.

His teeth… no one's canines could be that long or sharp naturally. They were _fangs. _Panic ran through me at an alarming rate as my breathing suddenly increased. "W-What are you?" I demanded, my entire body frozen. "Oh? You've forgotten this too?" He seemed so _amused. _"What do you mean have I forgotten, let me go you monster! What do you think you're doing, this is _sickening!" _He suddenly pushed me backwards, my back colliding with the edge of the desk. I barely felt the dull pain in my back before he gripped my shoulders tightly, forcing them against the dark wood. "You should have learned by now that antagonising me will never work in your favour Natsumi," He began, leaning closer to me, his lips ghosting my ear. I cringed away, pushing against his chest as I desperately tried to get up. "You should know that we get so very hungry during a full moon, and I've been holding back for a month. I'm absolutely _ravenous." _

"What exactly are you?" I whispered, dreading the answer to the question. However instead of answering immediately, I felt a familiar throbbing pinch in my throat. It ripped a groan from me and I found myself clutching onto his shirt instead of pushing him away. My back arched at the sensation. It _hurt, _but it felt _normal._ "I am a vampire, Natsumi, and you are the food." He responded eventually, his voice so close to my ear that it gave me chills. Horror hit me like a wall. A _vampire? _"T-They aren't real." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes as I attempted to will away the pain. He chuckled humourlessly. "Tell yourself that if you believe it will comfort you." I thrashed beneath him, trying to push him away once more. This couldn't be real. It had to be some terrible nightmare. He sighed, easily grabbing my wrists and forcing them next to my head. "You've spilled your own blood, how wasteful." He leaned down once more, licking up the blood that had run down in-between my breasts and along my collarbone. "Don't!" I shrieked; attempting to kick him to no avail.

"Now didn't I say you would be punished for dropping that book?" I paled, my eyes widening as he suddenly flipped me, my stomach now firmly pressed into the desk. I squirmed beneath his hold, but it did me no good. He merely pressed me harder into the desk, making it hard to breathe.

I couldn't believe I was living with a vampire this entire time. I can't believe there even _are _vampires! They're mythical creatures! I knew that much, my English teacher had explained the notion of vampires to me only a few days ago when it came up in a comprehension. They weren't _real._

And yet now, here was one pining me to a desk.

Suddenly the sound of tearing fabric filled the room and I yelped, feeling a cool draft on my heated skin. He had ripped the nightdress clean off my body, leaving me in only my panties. I blushed darkly in shame. "T-This is too much!" His lips pressed against the top of my spine, making me shudder. "I will decide what is too much for you Natsumi. You are _mine." _Before I could hope to argue, another _swish _filled the air and suddenly my back was alight with a thin line of absolutely blinding pain. I shrieked, attempting to flinch away, but he still held me down securely. Tears stung my eyes as I attempted to get my head around this situation. He had just _whipped _me! This was insane, _monstrous. _He had never done anything like this to me before, why was he doing this now?

"S-Stop-!" My protests were quickly cut short by the whip cracking down on my lower back. I cried out again, squeezing my eyes shut to prevent any tears from escaping me. But no matter how much I cried out, or yelped, or even _screamed, _he wouldn't stop. If anything, every scream seemed to make him deliver the next lash with even more force. He said nothing during this, occasionally letting a dark chuckle pass his lips at a particularly high pitched screech, or when tears began to ran down my cheeks. I could feel my blood running across my back, it felt so _awful_, so stomach-churning that I could only barely keep myself from throwing up.

By the time he had finished, he was panting softly behind me, whether it was from the exertion of the whipping or from something else I refused to acknowledge I didn't know – nor did I really _want _to know. I was shaking terribly, just about able to stand for the pain. Every single muscle I moved ached and seemed to make the bleeding on my back worse. My throat felt raw from all the screaming. Why would anyone be this cruel? I rested my cheek against the desk, glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. "You _bastard._" I seethed with more hatred than I ever thought I was capable of producing.

His eyes hardened, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Will you never learn Natsumi?" He leaned over me and placed one more kiss on the side of my neck and I flinched away from him. He sighed, pressing his hand against my back, digging his fingers purposefully into the welts and cuts. I hissed out in pain. "I want someone who is _obedient. _I thought that would be you, but I have no further use for you if you cannot even accept a well-deserved punishment without complaining like a child." He easily pushed me off the desk, causing me to collapse to my knees at his feet. "You're _insane._" I replied hoarsely, biting back the groan of pain that wanted to escape me as my knees hit the floorboards. He gripped my chin within his grip once more. I couldn't help but wince as his nails dug into my skin.

"I saw so much potential in you, and yet you've proved yourself useless. I have no need for you any longer." He let me go with a slight push, causing me to fall onto my side. I cried out again as pain pulsed through me. Through my tears I could see Reiji walk out of the room. But just as he began walking down the hallway he collided into someone else. "Oi! Watch where you're going!" A voice barked angrily. Even in the darkness I could see the glow of his green eyes.

Someone else was here? Who was he? Reiji told me it was only us living here. Reiji pressed something into the stranger's hand, much too small for me to see. "You could smell her blood, couldn't you? Do with her what you will. I have no use for her anymore; she is too much of a bother. Isn't that right, little one?" His eyes met mine and my heart clenched so tightly I couldn't breathe.

_Little one. _

Oh fuck no.

_No._

_NO._

My memories hit me like a truck. I could feel myself taking in short and sharp breathes as everything came crashing down around me. I felt like I was choking on my own breath as my heart pounded against my ribcage, all blood leaving my face. Dizziness washed over me and I was suddenly glad I was already lying on the ground.

Everything came back to me. Everything that vile creature and his brothers had done to me since I arrived here, everything Reiji had put me through, the blinding, the small respite I got with Shu, the anger I felt towards Ayato, what these monsters did to my family, my _brother. _I even forgot about my own brother – _Daisuke. _Reiji had even made me forget all about him. The only thing, the one and only thing that had given me any source of comfort. Reiji had taken everything from me, even my _memories. _How, after everything, could he force one of his potions down my throat? He took _everything _I held dear, but no, that wasn't enough, it wasn't good enough if I could remember those things. He had to rip that away from me too. He couldn't let me cling to the one thing that gave me hope – that hope made me to rebellious. And he didn't want _rebellious, _he wanted _obedience. _

As I looked up, angry tears running down my cheeks him and Ayato were still talking about something in the hallway. I shakily managed to sit up again, gritting my teeth against the pain. I heard more footsteps, making me look up. Reiji was walking down the hallway as Ayato walked in, shutting the door behind him. He glared down at me with disgust and I sent him a similar look hatred. Ayato walked towards me, his look seeming to grow stronger with every step he took.

He didn't say anything as he suddenly picked me up and threw me onto my bed. It ripped a blood-curdling scream from throat as my bleeding back hit the pale pinks sheets. That didn't deter him at all, he smirked at me as he crawled over me, his fingertips brushing over my breasts before running down the length of my body. "It's a pity you're such an annoying human, otherwise your body might have been enough to grasp the attention of Yours Truly."

I scowled at him, despite the pain. "God forbid." I spat, swatting away his hand. He glared down darkly. "'You'll regret this', I told you that didn't I, you useless whore?" His fingers suddenly ghosted along my throat, squeezing before letting me gasp in a lungful of air. "Do your worst then, I'm not scared of you." I snarled. With one long resentful look he leaned down, sinking his fangs into my breast, just above my heart. I couldn't hold back the scream much to my distaste. He laughed against my skin, pulling his fangs back out with more force than necessary. "Now every time your heart beats, more and more blood will pump out." I swallowed, my heart was racing and as I glanced down I could see the blood rapidly ooze out, rolling down my skin and pooling at my stomach. He licked it up, grimacing slightly. "It still tastes bitter, what's with you?" He demanded. I just glared at him. "You know I hate you." I hissed between gritted teeth. "I hate you, Reiji and everyone else under this roof. I wish you could all just drop dead." He smirked down at me, not fazed at all by my words. He probably didn't believe me.

"Drop dead just like your brother?" I didn't even know what I was doing, but despite the blistering pain it caused, I had sat up and launched myself at the red haired boy, my hands clenching as tightly as I possibly could around his neck. Ayato looked genuinely surprised as he fell onto his back on my bed due to my sudden weight that was propelled at him. I straddled him with ease and continued to grip tighter and tighter, making sure my nails sank into his skin.

Once his shock passed, unspeakable fury replaced it. He easily gripped my wrists and pried my fingers off his throat. He forced my wrists back into the mattress, causing me to fall off him and hiss as I landed painfully on my bleeding back. "Did you honestly believe you could hurt Yours Truly? Don't make me laugh!" With that, he shifted his weight to easily hold me down with one hand as he pulled out whatever Reiji gave him from out of his pocket. It was a small vile of dark purple liquid. Ayato looked at it doubtfully for a minute before pulling out the cork with his teeth and taking a mouthful into his mouth. His lips met mine harshly and no matter how much I thrashed beneath him I couldn't dislodge him. I bit his lip, hoping it shift him even slightly. But it only worked against me as he growled and pried open my lips, allowing the dark liquid into my mouth. He moved away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to rid himself of any of his own blood from his lips.

The shock on his face was priceless when I simply spat the liquid back onto his cheek. "Do you think I'd really be that stupid?! Reiji will kill you if you hurt what belongs to him." I snarled, watching Ayato's shocked expression suddenly melt away to amusement. He wiped his cheek, smirking down at me. "How stupid can you get? Weren't you listening? You mean nothing to him, you have no worth to him anymore. Why do you think he let me come in here, you idiot? He made sure no one saw you for a month in a last ditch attempt to turn you into something he wanted and you think after all that, suddenly letting me here to drink your blood is _coincidental? _He doesn't want you anymore, moron. He doesn't care what happens to you."

My body stilled entirely as I stared up at him in shock. No… Reiji said those things sure, but he didn't really _mean _them did he? Was he really going to let Ayato do anything he wanted?

My thoughts were quickly cut short when he took another mouthful of the vile and threw the remainder over his shoulder. His lips met mine again and this time I resisted, but weakly. I was in so much pain and just so confused. He bit my lip this time, making me gasp as the liquid ran into my mouth once more. It had a horribly bitter, inky taste. When he pulled back, I refused to swallow, staring at him defiantly. But by the look of amusement that flickered through his features it was almost as though he _wanted _me to resist. His hand ran long my stomach, moving up to my breasts. He circled one of my nipples before suddenly pinching one in his fingers. I gasped in pain, or at least attempted to, but began choking on the liquid in my mouth. I swallowed and coughed, sputtered and choked but eventually I was able to breathe again.

But only because I swallowed most of whatever was in that vile.

I was breathing heavily as he smirked down at me. "W-What was that?" I demanded weakly. He grinned manically. "You should feel it soon enough." Just as the words passed his lips I suddenly understood. A scream ripped its way through my throat. _What the hell was this? _I could feel the liquid move through my system. It burned the entire way down my throat and continued to burn as it entered my stomach. I whimpered and cried helplessly as tears ran down my cheeks rapidly when the liquid entered my bloodstream. I could feel it going through all my veins and arteries. It _burned. _Oh God, it burned so terribly. I couldn't breathe, the pain was too intense. It was much too much to endure and soon everything faded into blackness.

When I awoke again, I honestly thought I was already dead. Everything was blindingly white. I blinked and my vision remained fuzzy, but nevertheless white. Why was everything so _white? _The second I went to move my arm to shield my eyes pain shot through me, enough to draw a whimper from my tired and aching throat. Very slowly my vision focused and I realised not quite everything was white. It was… a hospital room. _What was I doing here?_ I had no idea who brought me here or why. But the pain running through me was too intense to think of anything else but it. I looked at the clock in the room. It was just past one in the morning.

For some reason I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape me, despite the pain it caused. I wasn't going to die in that god awful house. No matter what they did to me, no matter how much pain they made me endure or mind games they played, I ended up with the upper hand. I was going to die, I could feel it within my veins, but I was going to die away from those horrible creatures. Despite their best efforts, I was going to die here. In some hospital. I wasn't going to be made into some strange doll, and maybe some sort of enquiry would be made into my death. Maybe I stopped this nightmarish chain from continuing and enslaving more girls.

I'm sorry about forgetting about you Daisuke, I only wish I could have died by your side like I wanted. It's so lonely here. Maybe the hospital will bury me next to you. But in the end – I bested those monsters. I wasn't going to die at their hands in their house. I'm free now.'

Yui could only stare in horror at the diary entry that lay before her. She flicked through the rest of the diary. _She couldn't have just died there! _But the rest of the diary pages were blank. Yui's heart pounded loudly in her chest as she remembered the medical file she had found in the box with Natsumi's name on it. She wrote the entry at about 1am on the 20th of May, 2014. The morning that she died according to the file from some unknown toxin poisoning her system.

_I'm so sorry Natsumi… They brought you back here. They brought you back._

Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes as she closed the diary. _Is that why Ayato didn't want me to read this? _She could barely digest the words she had read. Ayato had killed her. That must have been what he meant when he said Reiji hadn't dirtied his hands with killing her when he first discovered her with the diary. _He killed Natsumi… _Yui wrapped her arms around herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

There was a knock on the door. "Yui, we'll be leaving shortly for school." Reiji's voice called through the door. She stilled at even his voice. "I-I'll be down soon!" She called, quickly getting up to get changed. She couldn't let this shake her. Natsumi was hopefully in a much better place now than before. _God rest her soul. _She quickly ran a brush through her hair and made her way down to the foyer where the brothers were waiting for her. Silently they all pooled into the limousine. Yui couldn't meet their eyes so instead she looked down at her fingers. _Natsumi… She knew she would die. Was she relieved by then? Was she - _Suddenly fingers brushed down her cheek. "Ahh, Bitch-chan! You're so pale!" Raito purred into her ear. She jumped slightly, looking up at him wide eyed. "I-I didn't sleep well." She responded quickly, looking down once again. A hand slipped behind her back, settling on her hip as she was suddenly pulled towards someone. Looking up she found Raito smirking down at her. "You poor thing," He cooed unsympathetically as he leaned closer, his nose brushing her throat.

"R-Raito!"

"How many _times _must I tell you to bring those activities to your own rooms? I refuse to watch you feed." Reiji spoke, looking up from the book he had been reading. Raito chuckled and pulled her onto his lap, causing her to squeal softly. "You would be surprised how entertaining and ... _alluring _watching someone in such an intimate act can be." As if he was attempting to prove his point, he moved her hair to one side, biting down lightly on the side of her throat. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a faint bruise in his wake – much to the dismay of the small blonde.

"How lewd." Shu commented, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the pair. Raito smirked against her neck. "Raito stop it!" She exclaimed. He let her scramble off his lap with another soft chuckle. She blushed deeply as she retook her seat, never once looking towards where she knew Ayato was sitting.

* * *

Yui tiredly walked from the kitchens where she had just had her previous lesson. Thankfully it was finally lunch. Her day had passed so dully. As she looked at her classmates she couldn't help but think that most, if not all her classmates would have been in school with Natsumi. Yet did anyone care when she suddenly went missing? Her classmates gave her no noticeable reaction when she had first arrived – other than a look of jealousy or pity.

She shook her head. No one cared for the girls that entered that household – They're dead to the world. _We're, _she corrected herself, _we're dead to the world. _She continued walking down the hallway when suddenly something grabbed her wrist. She was about to shriek when she was dragged into an empty classroom. The door was slammed shut with her slammed up against it. She yelped as her back collided with the door. As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room she felt no more relieved than she did before.

Ayato's hands rested at either side of her head, keeping her thoroughly caged. She refused to look into his eyes, looking instead at her own feet.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He demanded.

"I'm not avoiding you, Ayato." The words fell from her lips easily.

His hand slammed into the door behind her, making her jump as the door rattled. "Don't bullshit me!" Her eyes watered slightly as she looked up at him, swallowing.

"You killed her." She said simply, looking down once more. He scoffed, anger hinting his tone. "You came to the end of the diary then, did you?" She just nodded and he threaded his fingers into her hair, teasing her head back. Their eyes met once more. "Why…" She whispered softly. "Tch! I hated her. What more reasoning do you want from me?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you scared?" He asked after a moment of silence lapped between them.

"Yes."

"Good. You ought to be."

He didn't hesitate as he loosened her uniform, moved her hair and sunk his fangs deeply into her throat, right above the bruise Raito had left some few hours beforehand. She didn't make a sound as he did so – more silent tears running down her cheeks. She didn't resist as his hand wound around her small waist, pulling her closer to him as he dug his fangs deeper with an almost desperate hunger.

_These same hands killed Natsumi._


	13. Chapter 13

_This chapter took me so long to write! I don't even know why, I just couldn't form words and urg, it's done, probably not as nicely as I would like, but done nevertheless. It's slightly longer than usual to make up for the fact it's been a little while since I last posted... I hope you enjoy it! _

_I'd like to once again thank anyone who reviewed, favourited or followed. I really, really appreciate it! So thank you!_

* * *

"Where's Bitch-chan?" Raito sang, leaning over the back of the coach that his brother was attempting to nap on. _Attempting _being the operative word. Ayato had decided that the living room was as good as any place to get some shut eye – he would easily be able to hear Chichinashi if she passed by the room and grab her when she least expected it - her scared face was so alluring after all. However he had long since lost track of how long he had been trying to tune out everything about him and just sleep away all his annoyances. Yet, whenever he closed his eyes, all he saw was a certain blonde. Chichinashi had been acting elusive as of late. It had all begun after he had taken her blood when she had discovered he had killed that girl that had come before her. He could have scoffed in annoyance – as if he needed any more reason to dislike the dead girl.

"Why should I know where she is?" Ayato replied, his spite lingering in his voice. Whenever he had approached her since he had taken her blood in school, she swiftly left his company. He was almost certain she hadn't spoken a word to him for the past four days. He knew Chichinashi was angry because of that girl, but this was ridiculous. She didn't even _know _the previous girl – why would Chichinashi care if he had killed the other one? He frowned. Must have been some religious thing. As if not speaking to him wasn't punishment enough, she blatantly refused to give him any blood either. She very rarely stayed around him long enough for him to even try and get her delicious blood. Worse still, he could smell her blood all around the mansion - evidently she was allowing his brothers to drink from her, and just not _him. _He knew she was only being coy, and she would crawl back to him soon enough – but he couldn't stand this waiting. It irritated him to no end. Not to mention he was just _hungry. _And hunger made him even more irritated. _Who knew a dead bitch could cause this much trouble?_

"Oooh? You don't know where she is? Is my dear brother losing his touch with women?" Raito smirked coyly. Ayato scowled, opening his eyes only for the purpose of glaring at his brother. He sat up and a hunger burned in his throat. He wanted nothing more than Chichinashi's blood to wash it away. But with her in this mood, it was unlikely she would allow that to happen anytime soon. "She's probably in the church again, or in Kanato's doll room." He replied curtly, cracking his neck to remove any tension from where he had been lying. "_That _room?" Raito questioned, raising an eyebrow. "The fear on her face as she's down there must be _delicious._" He continued, the purr in his voice making Ayato feel nauseous. He couldn't understand why she spent so much time there. Praying to that stupid girl, no doubt. _What a moron. _Whenever he did go to seek her out, that's where he had been finding her – much to his own distaste. He took no joy in looking upon the serene face of the girl that came before Chichinashi. She shouldn't look so calm, so pretty. It didn't suit her. The fear and disgust that had been etched into her features for seemingly the entirety she had been within the household suited her much better.

"How long do you think she'll remain silently furious at you?" Raito suddenly questioned, his smirk never faltering. Ayato's irritated green eyes met his brother's naturally lascivious ones. There were many things that Ayato despised his brother for, none more so than his ability to see and interpret things so easily that happened around them. Ayato had no idea how Raito always knew what he did, but he always just _knew._ Lying to him seemed to be unduly difficult at times. Raito just had a knack for seeing through someone completely - much to Ayato's growing dismay and anger.

Ayato slumped against the coach. "Tch! She can cry for all I care so long as she's not denying me blood that she has no right to deny!"

Raito sighed loudly, propping his head onto his hand as he looked at his brother. "You don't really feel that way." He accused. Ayato gritted his teeth, crossing his arms, muttering a soft _like hell _underneath his breath. Reluctantly Ayato could admit that the concept of her crying was… _bothersome. _And if she was going to cry, he would be the direct cause of it – not the death of some unimportant girl! But there it was again. That damnable way that Raito was able to see right through him. It pissed him off. It was difficult enough living under the same roof as five other vampires, all reeking of Chichinashi's blood that he couldn't drink because she was being stubborn and now Raito was being completely insufferable in his usual _insightful _way. He was just too pissed off.

He stood, glaring down at his brother. It only darkened when he saw the coy smirk that graced his triplet's features. "Where was this intuition with _Lena, _eh?" He spat. Raito recoiled as though he had been physically struck, the shock all too evident across his face. Before Raito could come up with another witty and snide remark, he left the room, deciding maybe his room would be the best place after all to sleep or contemplate how to punish Chichinashi for ignoring him like this.

* * *

Yui on the other hand, was having a much more pleasant evening. She had stayed in her room this evening as soon as she returned from school, compared to usual when she went down into Kanato's doll room. The thought of being down there sent chills up her back – even now after all the time she had spent down there. The situation was still somewhat surreal to the blonde. No matter how often she gazed at the pretty girl that was Natsumi Tashika – it just didn't seem real to her. The guilt ate at her constantly, making it difficult to sleep. It was only this guilt that made her realise this was _real._ And that terrified her.

But tonight she couldn't bear to look into the glass eyes that Kanato may have replaced in the brunette. She could no sooner look upon her again then she could Ayato. She had done all she could to avoid him these past few days since he took her blood at school. Yui knew him to be mean and hurtful, but she never truly believed him to be cruel, despite what her conscience seemed to scream at her. She had taken some comfort in praying to the doll of Natsumi, but her fear of the girls and her anger towards Ayato eventually won over and she soon couldn't stand to be in the room that seemed to suffocate her with its presence alone.

Now she couldn't face him. She could only flinch away whenever he reached over and touched her. Those same hands that had killed Natsumi as though she had been worth nothing more than the ground he walked on. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but feel disgust clench tightly in her stomach. _The same hands that he touches me with are the ones that ended Natsumi's life. _She was also finding, the longer the thought upon it, just how little she was enjoying the fact that the lips that had graced her skin so often had also graced Natsumi's. It was a petty way of thinking, she knew that – and yet she couldn't help but think about it. _Do I really mean that little to Ayato? _She knew if she thought about that question any deeper the answers she would conclude with would only upset her immensely.

_Did they have to kill her though? Did they do this to everyone-_

Yui sat up suddenly, her eyes drifting towards her desk. She couldn't believe her own stupidity. Natsumi wasn't the only one who had knowledge about the brothers Yui couldn't possibly fathom. _Natsumi wasn't the only girl here. _She quickly stood and walked over to her desk. Cautiously, she kneeled down next to her desk and began tapping the floorboards with the back of her knuckle. She felt a little silly, she could hear no difference between one floorboard and another – but Natsumi had found the floorboard around here somewhere.

Yui continued to tap until her knuckles began to twinge slightly. She was almost certain she had heard no difference in the floorboards. Did Natsumi have acutely good hearing? The thought made the blonde girl frown as she sighed and stood. Maybe one of the brothers had read the diary themselves, discovered there was another one somewhere beneath the floorboards, removed it and replaced the floorboard while he was at it. _How disappointing. _Yui was tempted to run down to the doll room again and search the smaller room next to it, in hopes of finding the diary – but she knew she couldn't stomach looking at Natsumi again.

She sunk into the chair at the desk with a resounding sigh. _I guess I should just get my homework done. _She opened her book and notebook, beginning the Geography homework she had been assigned. She was about two pages into her homework when she felt herself begin to tire. She rubbed her eyes setting her pen down for a moment. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, attempting to shake herself awake. Blearily she reached for the pen again, but her hand accidentally knocked it off the table.

The sound that followed made her pause.

It had fallen somewhere beneath her, skittering a few centimetres away from where it initially landed. Something about the way it landed had sounded odd to her. She pushed back her chair and crouched down, picking up the pen before tapping the floorboards again. Her heart fluttered suddenly when she heard a difference between one floorboard and the two on either side of it. _I-I've found it? _Without hesitating, she pulled the floorboard up and slowly stuck her hand into the darkness beneath her. She pulled up the contents and coughed with the huge puff of dust that accompanied the collection. There was the bag Natsumi had mentioned. With slightly trembling hands she opened the bag. She found the same maths book Natsumi mentioned, as well as the documentation. _Helena Cunningham… she really is beautiful. _There had been a few pictures within the crumpled pages. Some appeared to be student IDs - just like Natsumi had mentioned, others looked more like they had been taken when the dark haired girl wasn't aware of it. But she was breath-taking in all of them. Yui picked up one of them. Her back had been to the camera, but she was looking over her shoulder at something to the right of the camera. Shiny black ringlets fell to her shoulders gracefully, half loosely tied up in a ribbon that matched the uniform she was wearing. Her dark grey eyes were almost hidden behind the dark thick eyelashes. She was unearthly pale, her skin appearing even paler thanks to her otherwise dark features.

Yui reached back into the bag. _The dairy! It's still here! _She couldn't help but wonder if that meant none of the brothers actually read the diaries – other than what Ayato read while he was in her room not too long ago. She dusted off the cover of the maroon journal and put the remaining things back into the bag, placing that back into the floorboards and covering it once more. _If Natsumi had read this… would she still be alive now? _Yui knew it was a completely pointless thought.

Settling back onto her chair at the desk, she opened up the yellowing journal.

'Thursday, the 18th of October, 2012.

When Grandmother placed the neatly stacked papers before me while I was finishing a book at the breakfast table – I didn't know quite how to react. It was hard to keep a perfectly blank expression when those icy eyes were regarding me so carefully. With a supressed sigh I closed the book and picked up the papers she dropped before me, flicking through them absently. However, words and paragraphs were catching my attention that I didn't like the look of. I quickly took a sip of my coffee to hide the distaste that was bound to show on my face. "Grandmother, what is this?" Her sharp eyes landed on me, reprimanding me without even saying a word as she frowned deeply. "Are they truly that difficult to comprehend Helena?"

I gritted my teeth – I wouldn't let her get the best of me again. "Of course not," I could barely keep the venom from my voice. "Is there any particular reason you're sending me halfway across the world to some school in Japan?" I met her gaze and almost wished I hadn't. Many people had told me of how intimidating my dark grey eyes could be – how they could make people flinch with little to no effort. They made anyone flinch, even Violet, but never Grandmother. _Her _hard, grey, unrelenting eyes would be enough to strike someone dead.

"I have an old friend who lives there. He also happens to be the chairman of a very prestigious academy in Japan. You are fortunate enough, despite your obvious stupidity and lack of proper manners and etiquette, to be accepted there as an exchange student for the year." She explained. I raised an eyebrow, taking another deep sip of my coffee. "Exchange student? The year has already started, in-case that slipped past your clearly superior observation skills." My voice sounded a lot steadier than what I felt. Of course Grandmother terrified me, but this was absolutely absurd. We had only just returned to school, and she was sending me abroad? Not only abroad, but to the other side of the world. I had always reckoned Grandmother was slightly psychotic, but this seemed to overstep that even by her own standards.

She threw me a disgusted glare, those horrible icy eyes relentless as usual. "You shall not use that insolent tongue with me if you know what is best for you. Nor shall you use it once you leave my household – you may be in Japan, but you shall still be under my constant supervision." She regarded me a moment, her eyes rolling slowly up and down my body as I finished my coffee. "Maybe Japan will teach you how to act like a proper young woman with the appropriate manners and grace to inherit the Cunningham Empire. If only Violet had been born first – I would not be so troubled. Unfortunately, _you _were the horror that sprouted forth first."

I half-heartedly beckoned for one of the servants to take away the now empty coffee cup as I attempted to tune out her tenacious rambling. This is usually what she graced me with every morning – it was beginning to lose its effect admittedly.

"You realise I only have limited Japanese – I have only been learning if for a few years. This all appears to be a very stupid idea." I pointed out, flicking through the papers once more. "You impertinent child!" She hissed coldly, her eyes narrowing once more. I supressed another sigh, barely resisting to roll my eyes. "My sincerest apologies Grandmother – but see this from my perspective. I barely speak the language, I've never heard of this friend of yours, it seems pointless for me to go-"

"You can and _will _go." Grandmother cut me off with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Your parents trusted you and your sister's best interests with me. I believe this is strongly within your best interest, and within the best interests of the family if you ever hope to succeed it." She explained with no emotion tinting her voice. She gave me another chilling once over. "And this will get you away from that vile Cartwright boy." She added with more than a hint of distaste.

I gritted my teeth angrily. Oh joy, this again. "Mason, Grandmother. His name is Mason." She sighed in irritation, her patience clearly wearing as thin as mine. "Must I constantly remind you that you are engaged?" She demanded sharply. I glared her down, but she didn't even so much as blink. "It's hardly official." I countered, causing her to sigh again and pinch the bridge of her nose. "I will not have this argument again with you Helena. You _will _be marrying Aleister, and if sending you to Japan will make you finally realise this – so be it. The wedding can commence once you return."

I pretended to read the papers before me as my heart raced. I wouldn't let her see the panic that shot through me. Getting married? In a _year? _That's all the time I would get before I was finally free of her clutches only to be ensnared in some loveless, political marriage to a man nearly double my age? I was suddenly glad I hadn't had anything for breakfast expect for coffee – otherwise it would be churning painfully in my stomach right now if it didn't find itself all over the table.

I took in a shaky breath and met her stony gaze once more. "I don't suppose Violet is being sent away?" Grandmother gave me a look as though she had heard the most idiotic thing in her entire life. "Of course not. Unlike you, your little sister does as she's bid." I could only scoff at the remark. Oh no, sweet Grandmother, she's merely a better liar than I am.

"Very well then Grandmother, I'll go along with your ludicrous notions. I have little choice in the matter regardless it would seem." The grimace that seemed to be permanently set in her features didn't even so much as twitch at the comment. "Make sure you return home on time today – you were invited to attend that charity event by Aleister." I gave her a frosty smile as I stood from the table. "Of course Grandmother."

I left the room and went to my own room to get my things ready for school. Stupid demented old woman. "The old bat have another go at you?" A voice asked. I looked over my shoulder, only to see Violet leaning casually against my door frame with her arms crossed. "You wouldn't even believe it – she's sending me to Japan this time. When will she stop with these bloody insane ideas? When I'm a few feet under?" I shoved my books into my bag with more force than was probably necessary. Violet snorted. "She'll put you a few feet under once you're married to Aleister and have given him an heir – a son preferably." I shuddered at the mere thought, throwing her a disgusted look. "I'd sooner die. She's marrying me off once I get back." I muttered, throwing the bag over my shoulder. She stared at me wide eyed as we began walking down the hallway. She was awfully cute, even though she was only a year younger than me. Her curly black hair easily brushed her waist and her eyes were much lighter than mine, much warmer, inviting, _trusting. _ I couldn't say I didn't envy Vi - she seemed to have gotten the nicer dose of genetics after all.

"Eh? She's marrying you off _next year?"_ Violet questioned as we both walked out the door and got into the waiting black car before us. I just nodded with a sigh, closing my eyes as I let my head fall back onto the car seat cushion. "How'd you get away with it all the time Vi?" She leaned against the seat, looking down at her nails with little interest. "Grandmother is much too preoccupied with your inevitable nuptials to care about what I'm doing." She shrugged. Yeah, I _definitely _didn't envy Violet.

"I'm guessing you want me to forge another note?" She asked once the car began to pull away from the estate. I smiled brightly at her. "Oh you know me too well." I opened my bag as she did, pulling out a pair of worn jeans and a string top, quickly pulling off my uniform and changing. Violet was scribbling away all the while. As I pulled on an oversized black hoodie, she cleared her throat. "'Dear Ms. Granville, please excuse Helena Cunningham from school today as she has been suddenly come down with a fever. She should have returned to full health by tomorrow. Kindest regards, Catherine Cunningham.' How does that sound?" I glanced over it and nodded. "Sounds good, you've gotten really good at her signature too."

Violet smirked proudly and placed it in her bag. "I'll drop it in when I get to school." She tapped the window separating where we were sitting and the driver. The driver pulled over at the side of the road shortly after. I smiled once more and kissed her cheek, grabbing my bag and jumping out of the car, pulling up my hood.

The car pulled away and I quickly began to walk, pulling my hood further down my face. I walked down the empty, damp alleyway. Grandmother would be furious if she knew I was here - she wouldn't be caught dead in such a desolate and depressing place after all. That's what made this all the sweeter. I hurried through the alleyway, not wanting to spend more time here than necessary - the broken bottles and splatters of blood next to it was enough to make me wary. Once I made it through, I walked past the council built housing estate. It seemed to look more decrepit and run down every time I came down this way. The buildings were always an awful grey, but the light rain that was beginning to fall was making them look more depressing. A dog was barking somewhere nearby as I stepped over the rubbish that had skittered carelessly across the road from a knocked over rubbish bin. I could hear a couple arguing angrily in one of the houses, as well as the smashing of objects that soon followed.

I kept walking faster, hurrying down a narrow alleyway between two houses until I saw the dingy off-green field before me. It was intended to be a football pitch for the kids of the housing estate, but thanks to the tall trees that shrouded one end of the field, teenagers had soon begun to use it for anything but football. The field was empty this morning and a faint layer of fog hung lowly above the mucky grass. It had been raining the night before, leaving the field water logged and muddy. The mesh fence surrounding the entire perimeter of the field seemed to have rusted more since I was last here too. I walked around to the gate in the fence and pushed it open gently. But even then it still omitted a high pitched creak that made me wince.

Pulling down my hood a little more I walked down the length of the field towards the trees, easily finding the well-worn path in the break of the trees. I followed it down towards the middle of the trees where there was an old crumbling wall. Sitting upon this crumbling wall was the most beautiful boy I had ever had the pleasuring of meeting – Mason Cartwright.

We had only known each other a few months now, but they had been the best few months of my life. I imagine this is what _freedom _tastes like. Mason was an interesting person to say the least. He sugar-coated nothing and was blunt, and from him, I was grateful for it. Especially when people lied through their teeth as soon as they discovered the amount of wealth and influence associated with the Cunningham name. He was crude and resentful at times, but I hardly batted an eyelash at it. He was _genuine. _He gave me no artificial happiness and excitement - something I was only too thankful for. He wanted _me, _not the Cunningham name. Skipping school a few times seemed a small price to pay to wrap my arms around that gorgeous boy and know that he didn't give a damn about my family.

Even the sight of him made me grin moronically. His very presence did sinful things to my insides. Especially considering the sinful things he could do to me. The thought made me lick my lips. Upon seeing the gesture, a small smirk tugged at his delicious lips. "Happy to see me, are you, love?" His voice alone was enough to make me quiver. I would quite happily listen to it forever. I continued to smile as I pulled down my hood and shook my curls loose. "But of course, you're temptation on legs." With a chuckle, he reached out and coiled his arms around my waist, pulling me forward to straddle his lap. His lips sought out the skin of my neck and my head fell back as his breath ghosted my sensitised flesh. My eyes fluttered shut as I gripped onto his clothes. "Is that so, love? Last I checked there wasn't a man in this town that didn't want to fuck you. You're everything sinful rolled up in one person. You should see the desire in a man's eye when you pass them by." His teeth grazed my throat, making me sigh contently.

"You make me sound like such a whore." I breathed with a slight laugh. He chuckled in return, gripping my chin suddenly so I would meet his eyes. His lips brushed mine gently. "Maybe, but I like you best that way." His lips met mine more roughly then as I did my best to lose myself in the sensations, instead of the slight sting of his very back-handed compliment. Although, it was fairly nice coming from Mason I suppose.

His mouth easily dominated mine as he deepened the kiss. I soon forgot the comment and moaned softly into the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck as his glided down to my thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles into the jean-covered flesh. I could feel him began to harden beneath me and I couldn't help but smirk.

The smirk was soon wiped off my face when one of his cold hands ran from my thigh up beneath my hoodie and top. I flinched as his cold fingers found my warm skin but his kiss didn't become any less passionate and rough. I pushed up against his hand, completely lost in the feeling. His hand roughly groped my breast through my bra and I arched against him slightly, grinding against him in the process.

Suddenly a dog barked again, pulling me out of the trance I was in. "Mason… We can't do this here!" I hissed quickly, pulling his hand out from within my clothing. Shit, I completely forgot where I was for a second. If someone looked closely enough through the mesh fence they would be able to see us all too clearly. He frowned at me, but said nothing expect for continuing to kiss along my neck. I closed my eyes once more, gasping softly when his teeth found that delightful sweet spot near my collarbone. But his hand soon began crawling up my skin again, much to my annoyance. "Didn't I tell you to knock it off?" He pulled away altogether with that, the fingers that were once massaging my thighs were now biting into my flesh. "Why do you bother to skip your precocious little posh school if you're not gonna let me do anything?" He demanded. I glared down at him in return, before laughing spitefully. "I came to spend time with you, asshole. I don't know, I figured you may enjoy my company." I spat, rolling my eyes.

I got off him as soon as he released my thighs from his grip, leaning against a tree and folding my arms instead. "Enjoy your company?" He repeated, mockingly. "Let me tell you something now love, with looks like yours, there's only one type of company a man's gonna enjoy from you, and if you're not willing to give out anymore, you're no use to me are you?" I could only gape at him in horror and anger.

"Did you give even a single damn about me?" I demanded in return. He scoffed, shaking his head as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why should I? You're engaged, aren'tcha? Like a typical little rich girl. What were you expecting here? You were a bit of fun love, something to pass the time with."

_Something to pass this time with. _He didn't even see me as a person – _something. _Somewhere, deep down, I was expecting this, bracing myself for it. But I just didn't want to think about the inevitable. I mean, he was right. I was unfortunately engaged, this would only be a passing affair at best. But did he really need to be so blunt and cruel about it? Sure we came from two completely different circles, but this was too much.

"… Do you even know my name?" I questioned softly, my voice suddenly a lot calmer then I thought was possible. I suppose I had practised a lot with dear, sweet Grandmother. I needed to know this answer, this would really tell me everything I could possibly need to know – whether I wanted to hear it or not. I wasn't going to waste any more time with this little twat if he was going to –

"Charlotte?"

That was it. That was all I needed to hear. With a sigh I pulled my hood up again. I was stupid, so _stupid _to think there were any feelings here whatsoever. How many more times would I make the same stupid mistakes? I was a sucker for a pretty face, and these pretty faces were suckers for the money that came with me. I should have known it would end like this – again. _It always ends like this. _I thought Mason wasn't in it for the money - maybe he wasn't, but he just didn't _care. _Somehow, that made it all the worse. At least if it was the money I could blame it on that. I had been lulled into being Mason's little toy without even realising. _Always. It always ends this way._

"It's Helena – Lena, preferably." I replied, my voice cold, detached. I would sooner see the entire world burn than let him see any tears roll down my face. I wouldn't cry, not for the likes of him. "Helena, Charlotte, Lena, close enough." He commented dismissively. It spiked a whole new layer of anger within me I couldn't supress. "Close enough? _Close enough? _Oh yes dear, yes, I do see how you could confuse Charlotte and Lena, I suppose if you're stupid enough all syllables begin to sound the same, don't they, _love_?" The look of anger that flickered through his still horribly beautiful eyes made me happier than it should have.

"You're just a pretentious, rich bitch." He snapped. I faked a gasp. "_Pretentious? _Aren't we using rather big words? Would you like to lie down? I'm sure that must have hurt your head." I said, my voice oozing with artificial sympathy. For a terrible second, I thought he was about to strike me, but he reeled in his anger just in time. With a sickeningly fake smile, I kissed his cheek. "Goodbye sweetheart, it's been fun I guess." I twirled and began to leave, feeling oddly empowered – if not still slightly furious. The anger was helping me ignore the pain throbbing in my heart. His words had cut deep, but mine had cut deeper and I could take comfort in that. "You'll come crawling back here, Lena, I know you will!" He called, just as I was reaching the end of the line of trees. I turned, smirking at him, pretending to contemplate his statement. "Hmm… I'm sure I would if I wasn't going to Japan." I winked at his shocked expression and waltzed out across the field, deciding to find a nice café to waste away the remaining hours before I would have to face Grandmother and this dreaded charity event.

In the end, after wasting an hour or two in some small café, I unceremoniously found myself in the library in the city centre, reading all I could about Japan. The more I thought about it, the less adverse to the idea I was becoming. How bad could it possibly be after all? I would be away from Grandmother for one thing, she couldn't possibly control me from half way across the world, despite what she'd like to believe. I also couldn't be expected to get perfect grades anymore like here, considering I wouldn't be able to speak the language… It could work out quite nicely. There was also the added bonus of not having to attend of these dire charity events. It would also be a year of not having to make polite small talk with Aleister and pretend to adore the fact we are to be wed soon. I'd much rather marry his cat, if I had to be honest, but he wasn't expecting honesty from me. Just a pretty smile whenever I'm going to be in public. I sighed softly. It would be the most _dull _of lives.

Before I could ponder anymore the doors of the library opened and Violet came in, shaking out her umbrella before walking in. "I thought I might find you here," She began when she reached the table I was sitting at. "Come on, we need to go. You need to change back into your uniform and then get ready for that charity event once we get home – Eh? Have you been crying?"

Dammit. I thought I had managed to cover that up with a layer of make-up. Then again, this was Vi. She could see through me all too easily. "I'm guessing Mason didn't take you leaving very well." She commented, squeezing my shoulder comfortingly. I sighed, giving her a shaky smile. "Yeah… he didn't take it well." I whispered, packing away my things and following her into the car.

Grandmother, of course, was disgusted when we returned. "How could you have possibly gotten so wet? There has been hardly any rain all day! Hurry now, shower and change! _Hurry Helena._" I didn't stay around long enough to hear the rest of her patronising comments. I did as she bid me, getting a servant or two to help me dress. The dress Grandmother picked was rather lovely – some sort of strapless, dark red silk affair. I applied some cherry red lipstick as someone fussed over my hair. As I looked at my own reflection while applying eyeliner and eye shadow I couldn't help but believe that Mason's earlier words. I looked absolutely _sinful. _My reflection smirked back at me. All eyes would be on me tonight – I knew that much.

Violet was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the lobby with Grandmother for me. Grandmother was grimacing as usual, her eyes hard. But Violet grinned, winking at me. She looked absolutely gorgeous, her hair was elegantly scooped up in some elaborate up-do as the emerald coloured dress she wore hugged her a little _too _perfectly. I couldn't help but feel a jolt of envy run through me. I smiled at her and we all headed into a waiting car.

When we arrived, as anticipated, all eyes were fixated on the Cunningham sisters. It was a beautiful ballroom I must say. It was in some overly grand hotel I couldn't care to remember the name of. Cream streamers were wrapped around pillars, fairy lights glittering beautifully in the dim light. Men and women clumped around in small groups, covered in more silks, lace, diamonds and pearls. Small talk, laughter and the clink of champagne flutes filled the room with a soft hum. I couldn't help but smirk. Oh yes, this was how my life should be. In the limelight, being admired and hated by countless eyes. I couldn't help but love the attention. The envious looks, the lustful looks, just the looks of pure and utter adoration. And when Aleister's eyes finally landed on me, he was rendered speechless. I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips, although a sharp jab to the ribs from Violet soon made me smother it. I broke away from her, walking gracefully towards my waiting fiancé. "L-Lena, you look… Oh, you look absolutely beautiful." He stuttered, taking my hand and kissing the back of it lightly. I could feel his fingers tremble slightly. I smiled sweetly. "You look rather dashing yourself Aleister."

All things considered, Grandmother could have promised me away to so many worse men. Aleister was kind and gentle I suppose, somewhat timid and soft but a good man nonetheless. It was a shame he was twice my age and yet painfully innocent. The slightest brush of my hand against his skin made him blush. It was cute, but I could picture my life all too well with him. It would be secure, sure, but there would be no excitement. I barely supressed a sigh as I smiled sadly. He was secure and loyal, but what was the use of that if he would only keep me locked away in a house while he controlled the Cunningham estates in my stead.

Maybe after this exchange I could stomach marrying Aleister, have his children and take up some pointless hobby that ultimately wasn't worth the time put into it – maybe needlework of some description. I just wasn't made for _matrimony. _Love, perhaps, if the men I was surrounded by weren't absolute twats. Just to have the freedom to fall in love. Oh there was a cute notion. _Falling in love. _But I wasn't ready yet to give up the life I was leading, not yet. Maybe I could even… No, I shouldn't think about staying longer than a year in Japan. I would only have my hopes crushed.

For now, all I could do was smile, accept Aleister's outstretched arm, and allow him to lead me through the huge crowds.'

_So this is the girl I'm not allowed to mention? _Yui couldn't help but wonder what it was about Lena Cunningham that could cause Raito to spiral out of control just from thinking about her. She seemed quite different from Natsumi already. So many questions were buzzing around her head, but she knew it was time for dinner, and if she was late, someone would come find her, and if someone came and found her, they would also find the diary. She didn't want to chance the reaction that she would get off Raito, should he have been the one to come find her and then just find the diary.

Taking a deep breath, she hid the journal beneath her pillow and walked down to the dining room where the brothers would undoubtedly waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi guys! It's been a while. A lot longer than I would have hoped. I've gone back to school now, and this is gonna be a busy as hell year, so please have patience with me, the updates will be super, super slow. But there will be updates nonetheless! (I hope)_

_I'd like to say a huge thank you to anyone who's left a review, favourited or stayed around to wait for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, it's considerably longer than the rest. I hope that makes up for my lack of updating as of late. Enjoy! Reviews and messages are always greatly appreciated too. _

_And thank you to kookiebish and Sweet Cerberus for your messages! This chapter probably wouldn't have been out for many, many more months had it not been for you guys. _

_Last but not least,_

ENJOY!

* * *

Yui yawned softly as she walked from her homeroom to the library. She had a double free class this evening and had decided it would be best spent in the library studying – her teacher thankfully hadn't objected. She couldn't understand why she was still so tired. She had been sleeping remarkable well recently. Maybe getting up during the evening to go to school at night was finally taking its toll on her. Yui yawned once more as she looked out the window. The sight made her stop in her tracks.

_A full moon._

She swallowed nervously and hurried to the library. Everyone else was still in class – with maybe the exception of Shu. Even with a full moon she would be okay. Or at least, that's all she could hope for. She just needed to hide out in the library and avoid the brothers once she returned home. Ayato especially. Yui had to admit she did feel guilty for denying him her blood. This silent protest had been dragging on for _weeks _now. Meaning that Ayato hadn't had any of her blood the entire duration of the protest either. She wasn't sure how long vampires could go without blood before things started turning drastically horrific, but he seemed to be fine aside from incredibly angry. If anything, she seemed to be more affected by her own guilt than he did from lack of blood. Yui couldn't help but wonder if that was perhaps because he may have another… blood supply. But the thought sent a jolt of emotion through her that she refused to acknowledge.

_No, _she thought with a miserable resolve. _He fully deserves this and more. _However that thought shocked her deeply. What was happening to her recently? She suddenly felt very scared. The notion of vampires, blood sucking and Ayato seemed so trivial. She felt as though she was losing parts of her that made her, _her. I must be forgiving. Father would be so disappointed if I wasn't forgiving. _Yui took a deep breath and tried to reason with herself, but despite her best efforts she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him yet. How could she possibly forgive him? _Not after how he treated Natsumi._

Yui finally made it to the library and found a secluded corner that she could settle into. She was surprised at how empty the library was tonight; from where she was sitting she could only see one other student. Said student paid her little attention, gazing up lazily to see who it was before returning to his book. Shrugging, she pulled out Lena's journal and opened it, flicking it to the next entry.

'Monday, 22nd of October, 2012.

It took me nearly two days to get to this place. I knew it was going to be a long flight, but that was _torture. _Even thinking about it now was making me feel ill. If I was ever hesitant about not returning home to England, the thought of flying back home would be enough to make me stay in Japan. The only benefit was that I got _a lot _of studying done on the plane. I wouldn't say it greatly improved my Japanese – but perhaps just enough to mean I would be able to understand school and the host family I would be living with. I could only hope this host family had an awful lot of patience.

I ended up falling asleep in the car that was sent to pick me up. It didn't seem like any loss as the driver said nothing to me other than to confirm I was Helena Cunningham. I had no idea how long we were driving for, I was sure I had slept for a good few hours and even after I woke up it took another hour. Everything was making me feel progressively sicker. The air here was completely different than from England and made me cough more than I liked. The buildings were huge and everything just seemed much brighter and more advanced compared to England. Even seeing everything written in Japanese was making me feel light-headed. I don't know if I can adjust to this. I sighed as I collapsed against the plush leather seat. At least I had freedom here. I had no doubt Grandmother was keeping tabs on me somehow while I was out here - but at least I wasn't _with _her. I just hoped Violet would be alright, she would really need to up her lying skills if she really wanted to get away with anything. Poor Violet. Sure I was glad to leave, but I left my baby sister behind with that disgusting old woman. No doubt by the time I returned I would find I would have to play the bridesmaid at Vi's wedding. Grandmother seemed all too keen to get rid of us.

Soon the car came to a stop and the driver opened the door for me before I even had a chance to, handing me my luggage and driving away without a single word. But I was too shocked to even notice the movements of the car. _This _is where I would be living? I smile broke out on my face. This place was beautiful! Not to mention huge. But certainly beautiful. Grandmother's estate was one thing, but _this, _this place was positively gorgeous. I pushed open the huge wrought iron gates and walked inside. There were roses everywhere giving the air a sweet smell – it was certainly easier to breathe than the air at the airport. I looked about the place. It was all so beautiful! Just like out of a fairy-tale, the old looking mansion with ivy crawling up the old weathered bricks, the endless sea of roses, the wonderful quiet and serene countryside… It just seemed so perfect! I couldn't help but wonder how far away from the city this house was. It was nice to live in the country. I took a deep breath and smiled, walking towards the huge doors.

I had barely knocked on the door when it opened with a soft creak. I peered inside the dimly lit hallway and found a young man who appeared to be waiting for me. Oh my, wasn't he was a looker? He had dark hair and dark pink eyes, nearly hidden behind his glasses. Even though he was sitting on the couch it was easy to see that he was tall, probably considerably taller than me. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he continued to read the book on his lap. His eyes fell on me as I walked in the door and I couldn't help but feel a chill run down my spine. His eyes seemed to have the same naturally reprimanding and disappointed gaze that Grandmother did. _How very wonderful. _"You must be Helena." He said, setting the book aside and walking towards me. Oh wow, okay, Japanese already. I _really _should have expected this, and yet it still took me utterly by surprise. I smiled at him weakly, attempting to cover up my nervousness. "Please call me Lena, it's a pleasure to meet you." He frowned and sighed, which caught me by surprise. Had I not understood him properly? Before he could comment, another boy suddenly appeared next to him. Wow, wait, where did he come from?

"Ah, this is her?" He asked slowly, his breath-taking blue eyes rolling down my body for a moment. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed under the pretty blonde's scrutinising gaze. I knew I was fairly pretty, but he was making me doubt that completely by his lack of emotion. "It would appear so." The original dark haired boy commented, his frown still firmly in place.

"I see." The blonde murmured, seemingly losing all interest and collapsing onto the coach the dark haired boy had previously been occupying. He closed his eyes and – wait, was he asleep already? How could anyone fall asleep so quickly? "Reiji, who's this?" Another voice suddenly asked, making me spin around. Behind me was a younger looking boy with purple hair and looking as though he needed a good night's sleep. He was the same height as me, and yet he gave off an intimidating vibe completely different from the other two boys. He was clutching a teddy bear to his chest tightly as though someone was about to grab the bear from him. "I'm Lena." I said quickly, smiling at him. "Who's this?" I asked, gesturing to the bear. "None of your business." He responded coldly, going to stand next to the dark haired boy otherwise known as Reiji. I looked at him in surprise. That had been unnecessarily rude – I had literally only just gotten here, he could have been a little kinder considering the circumstances. I suppressed a sigh.

"Is Kanato being annoying again?" Yet _another _voice asked. I looked up and coming down the stairs was another very, _very_ handsome young man. He had dark red hair and almost glowing green eyes. He had a prominent smirk across his face that just seemed to suit him all too well. "I am never annoying, you stupid-!" The younger boy, or Kanato was quickly cut off by the scoff of the red haired boy. "Don't argue with Yours Truly!" _Yours Truly _smirked down at Kanato. In return the purple haired boy gritted his teeth and balled up his fists in anger. My eyes flittered in confusion between the four boys. I was slowly beginning to believe this was heaven and hell wrapped up in one. I mean, they were all mouth-watering, and yet… there was something a little unsettling about them. Not to mention this was nearly impossible to keep up with. They were all talking so _fast._ I should have expected this sure, but it was already giving me a headache.

It looked as though Kanato was about to yell some more when _another _voice ran through the hallway. "Ahhh, this is the new girl, hmm?" the voice sang, frighteningly close to my ear. I jumped to the side and my eyes widened in surprise. He was gorgeous, oh wow, no he was absolutely breath-taking. He looked quite similar to the red head currently bickering with Kanato. He just smirked at my reaction and chuckled lightly. "She should be very entertaining, don't you think?" He was addressing the other red head. I'm assuming they were brothers considering how they almost looked identical.

"Why is everyone being so damn noisy?!" _Another voice?! _You have got to be joking. How many people lived here? Thinking about it, this house was _huge _I wouldn't be surprised if a small village lived within these walls. Appearing out of nowhere as the others seemed to have, came yet another very beautiful young man. He had starling white hair and pink eyes that … were glaring at me? What was with that? _I literally just got here how could I have pissed him off? _

"Subaru, don't be so loud, you'll scare her!" One of the red heads chided lightly, but I wasn't quite sure which one. Either way, I couldn't help but feel it sounded faintly sarcastic. Subaru growled and punched the wall. I could only stare in horror. Why the _hell _did he just do that? Reiji just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll have to fix that." He murmured as Subaru stormed off. I had a funny feeling I wasn't going to get along well with Subaru.

"Come with me Helena, your Japanese is severely lacking." Reiji commented, gesturing for me to follow him. I couldn't felt but feel annoyed at the comment. Of course I wasn't going to be good at this language, I've only been learning it for a few years! I followed him nevertheless to what I assumed to be his room. He gestured for me to sit which I did reluctantly. Considering I had just gotten here and was severely jet-lagged, I thought I was doing a pretty good job with the Japanese. But I guess I just need to grin and bear it for the time being.

He sat across from me. "Your name is Helena Cunningham, yes?" He confirmed, his eyes scrutinising me even now. "Lena, but yes, that's my name." he frowned again. "Your pronunciation is weak." I couldn't help but frown in return. "It hardly seems fair that you're criticising me this much! I only just arrived here, I'm tired and hungry and this has hardly been the warmest of welcomes." I retaliated. His eyes seemed to grow colder, so evidently I had pronounced everything right. At least that was a promising sign. I couldn't help but think that maybe _this _was Grandmother's friend. He seemed to have to same knack for manners and proper behaviour that Grandmother did. Maybe this is what she meant by she would still be able to supervise me. I could feel the tension in my shoulders beginning to twinge. I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting along too well with this Reiji guy either. This wasn't the most optimistic of beginnings.

"Your Grandmother has asked me to help you throughout your stay. Therefore I will be helping you with your etiquette, manners and language. You seem to have a good understanding thus far, but your pronunciation is quite deplorable." He explained. I could only swallow and run a hand through my hair. Oh wow, this was going to be one hell of a year. I took a deep breath in. "So you're my grandmother's friend?" He raised an eyebrow. "Of course not you foolish girl, _that man, _who happens to be your grandmother's friend instructed me to do this." He explained. Yeah, I definitely wasn't going to get along with him.

"I'll get better within a few days. I've never spoken Japanese with someone who was Japanese." I began to explain. He nodded, looking for something on his shelf. "So… where is the man that my grandmother is friends with? I assumed I would be living with him." I wasn't entirely sure what Reiji's problem was with him, but clearly I was stepping on dangerous ground here. "He doesn't reside here thankfully. But we are his children." I blinked at him owlishly. Surely I had heard that wrong, this Japanese lark was a little too difficult. "Children?" I repeated unsurely. He nodded. "Your pronunciation is already improving. But yes, the six of us are all his children." That made them all siblings. I was living with six brothers? Well I couldn't complain about that. Even this guy with a stick shoved up his ass was mesmerising. I felt my fingers twitch slightly as I wanted to almost instinctively reach out and touch him; just to see if that skin was as smooth as it looked.

He handed me a book he had pulled off one of the top shelves of the bookcase. I tipped my head to the side when I read the cover. "So… Et… Manners?" I raised an eyebrow. "Sophisticated Etiquette and Manners of the Aristocrat Society." He filled in for me. I gawked at it slightly. It was _huge. _Not to mention that the title already sounded suffocating. Who would write something like this? It must have been decades old, no probably centuries! What was Reiji doing with something like this?

"To meet the requirements of your grandmother, it would be in your best interests to come to me every morning after school so that I can teach you all you're expected to know." I nodded numbly, feeling my headache worsening. But wait - had I misinterpreted that sentence? Every morning _after _school? Are the words _after_ and _before_ very similar in Japanese?

He seemed to be able to read the confusion flittering across my face. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention, the school you will be attending is a night school." I just nodded again, trying to swallow all this information. "Okay… If you don't mind, can you show me to my room? I'm incredibly tired and all… all this is very hard to take in." I said softly. I'm not sure what he spoke in response, the words flew right above my head. But I could have sworn it was something along the lines of a useless… something-something-something. This was going to be difficult. Nevertheless he showed me to the pale pink room that would be mine for the year.

I dropped my bags onto the bed and let out a long sigh. This room was really, _really _pink. I had no objections to the colour, it just seemed like everything was this colour. I'm assuming they had no sisters in that case – they probably didn't know how to live with girls. Or decorate for them.

Biting back a groan, I stretched my arms above my head, hearing my shoulders click. I unpacked my things as quickly as I could, stuffing things haphazardly into drawers and the cupboard, I was much too tired to sort it out now, I could do so properly in the morning. I collapsed into bed and I thought I would fall asleep straight away given the amount of travelling I had done over the past couple of days and yet, all I could hear were those brothers messing about downstairs somewhere. By the sound of it, they were playing some game – darts, I think, I couldn't understand exactly what they were saying. I guess I should have expected this. They go to night school, it would only seem natural for them then to be active during the night and sleep during the day. What was with that, why would anyone choose to do that? It was so unnatural to get up at night. By the time I got used to that it would be time for me to leave for England again. I sighed again, pulling the blanket over my head. Grandmother might have told me it was a night school – that would be the least she could warn me about after sending me all the way here. Instead her parting words were; "Don't forget you are a Cunningham, it's about time you began acting like one."

What a charming old woman.

She should have warned me about who I would be living with. She really had told me absolutely nothing about this. I made the assumption my host family would be Grandmother's friend and whatever family he may have had – not just his six sons.

Speaking of which, what was with _them? _They were all breathtakingly beautiful. I don't think I had ever seen guys that gorgeous. Mason was one thing, but these boys took it to a whole new level. Even the thought of that bastard left a bitter taste in my mouth. Some guys were delightful pricks. Then again, these brothers didn't really appear to be any better than Mason. Dare I say they might be _worse? _Reiji was exactly like Grandmother, which was bad enough in itself if I was going to have to etiquette lessons from him. Kanato was cute, albeit a little scary. Why did he carry that bear around? How young exactly was he? He could really use some sleep too. But he seems to have a surprisingly rotten personality given how adorable he appears. Not that the two red heads seem any better. _Yours Truly _was as arrogant as they came, and the other guy, although mesmerizingly beautiful, _enchanting _even, just got _way _too into my personal space. I could feel him breathing down my neck. Then there was Subaru, who _punched a hole through the wall. _How could he do that and not show even the tiniest twinge of pain? I could very distinctly remember Mason pinning me to a wall before when we had gotten into an argument and that had really hurt. It had earned him a slap and a well-placed kick to the balls. We obviously didn't even dent the walls, so I didn't know how Subaru could have the strength to do that, he certainly didn't look strong enough to do it. At least the lazy blonde seemed normal. Although I say _seemed _quite loosely. I didn't like the odds of one in six being normal. It was a pity really, I was such a _sucker _for a pretty face.

I sighed heavily. I clearly was thinking much too deeply about this. Of course they all seemed a little strange. I was severely jet-lagged and they were brought up in an entire different culture with different customs than I was. Everything will be a little odd to begin with.

Eventually I managed to tune out their voices downstairs and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up that Sunday morning with the rays of the sun hitting my face. I had completely forgotten to close the curtains. With a soft groan I rolled over and opened my eyes, waiting impatiently as they blearily adjusted. The sight that fell before my eyes left me shell-shocked. About an inch away from my nose was another nose. There was someone in my bed.

_There was someone in my bed!_

Panic bolted through me like lightening and I could barely keep myself from screaming bloody murder at him. I looked down at myself quickly. I was stilled dressed as I was yesterday, which was a good sign, but that didn't explain why there was one of the really hot brothers in my bed. As I tried to comprehend the situation, I propped myself up on one elbow, only to notice then that there was a dull weight on my waist. I looked down. An arm. Right. There was a stranger in my room, sleeping on my bed with his arms wrapped around me. I didn't know a lot about Japan, but I can't imagine this being a normal custom.

Very, very slowly I slipped out of the hold of the boy next to me and skipped over to the window to drag the curtains shut. I cautiously approached the bed. I hadn't the faintest idea what I should do. I had no idea where the rest of the rooms where in this huge house, and the rest of the brothers were probably asleep. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just sleep next to some guy I didn't know! I frowned and ran a hand through my curls. This was definitely not how I envisioned spending my first day here.

I sat at the edge of the bed, careful not to wake him and sighed deeply. My life would be significantly reduced if they kept surprising me like this – my poor heart wouldn't be able to stand shocks such as this one. Then again, if they kept appearing in my bed, their lives would also be significantly reduced.

Suddenly I felt fingers ghost my hip before I was hurtled back into the soft mattress. I yelped as I stared into the lustful eyes of the boy who was hovering above me. "Good morning Bitch-chan." He sang, looking at me appraisingly. I raised an eyebrow. Bitch-chan? "Good morning indeed! What are you doing in my bed?" _Especially when I'm sure I locked the door last night. _He smirked down at me. "I wanted to get to know you better." He said, as though that explained everything. I stared up at him doubtfully. "And you thought sleeping in my bed would allow you to know anything?" He chuckled lightly and his fingertips grazed my cheek. This was really odd. I didn't know him, and he didn't know me, and yet here he was hovering above me, casually caressing my cheek. Worse still, I was letting him. Stupid pretty boy.

"Well, it allowed me to see that Bitch-chan has very, very _dirty _dreams. Were they about me? Naughty, naughty Bitch-chan! We've only just met and you're dreaming about me?" I was almost certain I didn't fully comprehend what he was saying. "H-How can I dream of someone I don't know the name of?" I demanded, deciding it best not to question if he had really said what I thought he had said. "Raito." He purred as he leaned down to bury his nose in my hair. "You smell sweet." His voice was slightly muffled. I shivered slightly before I pushed roughly against his shoulder. It clearly took him by surprise as I pushed him onto his back and straddle his hips with almost no effort. He gasped softly as his bright green eyes widened slightly, his face graced with an delicious combination of shock and pure, unhampered lust.

"Well, _Raito, _I can confirm I wasn't dreaming about you. Now if you could be so kind, please leave my room." I smiled triumphantly at him and once he regained himself from his shock, he chuckled in return, licking his lips. "I would, but someone is keeping me so lewdly pinned down." I rolled my eyes at the comment. "I would hardly call this pinned down." I waved my hands slightly, showing him just how little I was pinning him down. His hands drifted up along my legs to rest on my thighs. Raito's thumbs began to move in small circles. I couldn't help but let my smile falter slightly. _Mason did this often. _But I hardly had any time to think about this when suddenly our positions flipped. I gasped with wide eyes as my back hit the mattress with a dull thud. I looked up at the smirking red head and couldn't help a small blush spread against my cheeks as he comfortably settled between my legs. I could feel every inch of him pressed against me and it was making me squirm despite myself. "I guess you're right, you didn't really have me pinned." I raised an eyebrow again. "Pity, I'll try harder next time. Now get out of my room, I want to sleep some more."

He pouted, his eyes meeting mine. "Ahhhh, Bitch-chan! Let me sleep here." He purred, his fingers brushing the skin of my collar bone. "Hmm… tempting, but no." With that, I brought my knee hard across and knocked against his ribs. He let out some sort of strangled noise of surprise as he was dislodged from above me. Once he got over his surprise he laughed and stood up, smirking down at me. He reached across, lightly brushing his fingers over my curls. "You're full of surprises Bitch-chan, sleep well." I couldn't help but smile back as I watched him walk out my door. This time I made sure to definitely lock the door. I didn't need another incident like this, I don't think my heart could possibly take it.

However, the following evening proved to be so much worse. Reiji had dragged me to his room for another Japanese lesson, and warned me that I should get used to their way of living as soon as possible. Not wanting to unnecessarily antagonise Grandmother's doppelganger, I attempted to sleep just before the sun began to come up. It was a lot more difficult than I expected. The curtains did a good job keeping out all the sunlight attempting to force its way into my room, but it was incredibly disorientating. I'd wake up every few hours utterly confused and baffled. I was almost relieved when Raito waltzed into my room with a uniform bundled up in his arms saying it was time to get ready for school. It had been a challenge to get him back out of the room so I could change, but he left eventually, promising something that I couldn't understand. It made me apprehensive to say the least.

I was dreading my first day of school – but that was probably a likely story for anyone starting a new school. I couldn't stop fidgeting the in the limousine as it drove us to school – which only resulted in Reiji reprimanding me. It was bad enough starting a new school when it wasn't the start of the school year, but this was a whole new _country, _what was considered normal here? I couldn't even speak this language properly. What's if all my classmates were horrible people? What's if they all thought I was horrible, or some stupid, ignorant westerner? Or if they were as … quirky as these brothers? I was almost certain I was about to hyperventilate as I stepped out of the car and looked at the school. It was _huge, _excessively huge. Why would a school need to be this big? How many students were there here exactly? This was at least triple the size of my school.

Amidst my panicked thoughts, I noticed something on my waist. I looked up only to have Raito behind me, his arm around my waist as he pulled me to his side suddenly. "Ehh? What gives, let me go!" He just chuckled and held me closer. "Aww, but Bitch-chan, you looked so cute when you're all scared and confused." I'm almost certain I twitched. What a bloody sadist. "Of course I'm scared! This is completely new to me!" Raito guided me into the school, pointing out rooms as we passed them at random. "According to Reiji, we have classes together, and our first class today is double Home Economics!" I couldn't help but frown. One of the many things I annoyed Grandmother with is my lack of cooking abilities. Oh boy, this would not be a good way to start the day. Evening. Not a good way to start the evening.

Once we had gotten to the kitchen, the teacher introduced me to the class. There were whispers throughout the entire class and some smiles. Whether that was a good or bad sign I couldn't tell. "Now, you shall be with Sumiko." The teacher explained, nodding towards a girl who raised her hand and smiled brightly at me. I was relieved, she seemed really friendly. "Lena, right?" I smiled and nodded. "I hope we can be good friends!" I could have laughed, for all the stress I felt only moments ago and she was probably nicer than my entire class combined in England. I nodded once more at the cute girl.

Everything seemed to be going shockingly well for a change. Nothing exploded, nothing was burning and nothing had over split. I was stirring a pot on the stove when I glanced over at the rest of my class. Raito's eyes instantly caught mine.

I was mildly surprised to see girls fawning over him. Some were feeding him something which they had just cooked and others were whispering in his ear, casually touching his hands, sleeve, hat, hair, _anything _really. And Raito was taking it all in his stride. His glinting eyes met mine and he smirked, his eyes never leaving mine as another bit of food was spoon fed to him. I turned away from the sight wide eyed. I knew I was a little overwhelmed at the presence of such mouth-watering brothers. But that was ridiculous.

This is when I also discovered Sumiko had an incredibly good sense of humour, so when the pot I was supposed to keep at the boil suddenly overflowed and went absolutely everywhere she just burst out laughing. Our teacher wasn't quite as impressed.

"Come have lunch with me and Ayame! I know she'll just love you!" I smiled at the girl's suggestion. "Thank you, I'd love to." She smiled brightly in return and skipped out of the room, chatting to some other girls in our class. "Ahh, looks like your making friends Bitch-chan!" A voice suddenly sang in my ear, making me nearly drop the plate I was holding. I put it back on the shelf where it belonged and faced the red head. "Why'd you keep calling me that?" He ignored my question as much as I had ignored his statement. "Come on, we have English next, you should like this one."

I was grateful once the bell rung, signalling it was finally lunch. I was packing away my books when Sumiko arrived with another girl in tow. She smiled and waved. "Ready for lunch?" I finished collecting my things and followed her and her friend up to the roof. Sumiko sighed happily and stretched her arms out in-front of her as we settled on the ground. She was rather adorable. She had short dark brown hair that just about brushed her shoulders with large dark brown eyes. Her eyelashes were beautiful! I wish mine curled naturally like hers seemed to. "It's a lovely evening tonight isn't it?" She asked and her friend nodded in agreement, popping some food into her mouth. "Oh, I almost forgot! This is Ayame!"

Ayame certainly seemed a lot quieter than Sumiko. She had long black hair to her waist, and her fringe almost covered her bright hazel eyes. "Don't you find it weird getting up at night and eating during the night and just doing everything at night?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow. Sumiko gave such a confused look I thought at first I had pronounced something utterly wrong. "Hmm… I've always been in this school, it's pretty normal for me! Both my parents are politicians, they work really unusual hours." She eventually explained. Ayame nodded slowly in agreement. "I got a scholarship here; it seemed silly not to accept it." The black haired girl added and Sumiko giggled. "Ayame's super smart!" I smiled when the longer haired girl blushed darkly. "Sumi! Stop that!"

I had to admit, they were completely different from the collected, cold and refined friends I had in my old class – and I already liked these people better. Talking to them was easy, relaxing. It was a completely different atmosphere compared to the brothers.

"Lena, you live with the Sakamakis right?" Sumiko suddenly asked, catching me by surprise. "I do… Family friends." I replied hesitantly. I had already seen the way girls watched the brothers. What happened with Raito during Home-Ec seemed to be normal here. Sumiko nodded and sighed dreamily. "I would love to be in your position."

"No, you love _Raito._" Ayame suddenly purred, smirking at her suddenly mortified friend. Sumiko blubbered slightly, frantically looking between Ayame and me. "D-Don't say things like that! Lena will think we're only friends with her because she lives with them!" Ayame smiled apologetically at me. "You know that's not the case right?" I nodded, quite surprised that of all people, she would want _Raito. _Sumiko smiled sadly. "I confessed to him last Valentine's day, but he shot me down, it was something about my scent or something along those lines." She admitted, twisting a piece of hair around her finger. I gaped at her. "He _said _that?" She laughed sweetly, but there was still a twinge of sadness in her eyes. "Mmhm, but I'm not giving up yet!"

I couldn't help but admire her. "Are all the brothers like that?" Ayame tilted her head to one side, thinking. "They keep to themselves mainly." She began, but Sumiko began to protest. "They're just mysterious and private! People don't really know much about them. The only ones who ever seem to know anything about them are the relatives that come and stay, which is what we thought you were to begin with…" I think my shocked expression made her trail off. "Relatives?" I questioned. I hadn't heard anything about them having any other relatives aside from each other and their collective father. There hadn't even been a mention of any mother, let alone other relatives. "They have _so _many!" Sumiko exclaimed with an overdramatic sigh, looking at Ayame for support, who could only nod in agreement, sighing also. "Remember that one cousin, or second cousin or whoever she was? She was so cold! Masgu? Mei? Machi? I don't remember her name… But she never made any effort to make any friends, my sister thought she was really arrogant. They were in the same class." I was surprised, the brothers hadn't mentioned anything about their cousins. "And then there were those twins." Ayame added. Sumiko frowned and sighed. "They were odd!"

I glanced between the two, furrowing my eyebrows. "Are they still in the school now?" Sumiko shrugged. "They disappeared again a few months after they appeared. They went back home I suppose – Oh no, there's the bell. We have Classical Studies now. Come eat lunch with us tomorrow, kay?" I agreed with a smile, quickly hiding the complete shock I was feeling. How unusual. Cousins stayed with cousins all the time, but to uproot their entire life and start a new school, only to leave again a few months later? It seemed like an awful lot of work and stress. And paperwork.

The rest of the day passed agonisingly slowly, but I knew I spent the day grinning like an idiot. All because I made two new friends on my first day. I was acting ridiculous, but they were so sweet! I was relieved when the bell rang for the final time that night and dragged my thoughts away from my new friends. I began packing my books away for the evening when I accidentally knocked my History book off my desk. It fell to the floor with a resounding _thump_, and I sighed as I crouched down to pick it up. I blinked in surprise when I saw a small, neatly folded note that must have fallen out of the book. I unfolded it carefully, peering at it curiously._ 'You have a beautiful smile.'_ It was written clearly, and I flipped the note, attempting to find a signature that didn't seem to exist. Giggling softly, I placed it into my blazer pocket and stood again, throwing the rest of my books into my bag and walking out of the classroom.

After an excruciating etiquette lesson from Reiji he finally allowed me to return to my room to begin my homework. I was grateful for it, as I was getting hungry and I really wanted to finish my homework before dinner. Although, these boys didn't seem to have a regular dinner schedule. Actually, dinner seemed to be a bit indecisive in general, it seemed like most of the time, they didn't eat at all.

With a long sigh, I settled at my desk, pulling out my Japanese homework. I figured it would be best to get the trickiest subject out of the way first, and then the rest should be relatively easy. However, even comprehending the question was proving nearly impossible. I gripped my hair at the roots as I stared dumbly at the page before me.

Suddenly hands landed on my shoulders, making me jump. I glanced over my shoulder and relaxed slightly when I was Raito. "I heard Reiji gave you a hard time in his lessons, Bitch-chan." He said sympathetically. But again, there was some sort of edge to his voice that made me doubt he was in any way actually sympatric. It was probably just my imagination. "He gave me less of a hard time than this homework is currently giving me." He began rubbing my shoulders tenderly and I couldn't help but lean into his touch. It felt nice to get those knots out of my shoulders. "Ahh you're tense Bitch-chan! I know an excellent why to relieve stress." His voice seemed to drop an octave as his fingers began to caress the skin that my jumper exposed instead of rubbing the knots out of my shoulders. His fingers trailed along my collar bones and along the column of my neck, his lips coasting the shell of my ear. "Would you like me to show you?" I chuckled lowly, I was no fool, I knew what he was implying all too clearly.

"Perhaps when I'm done my homework." I smirked dismissively, batting his hands away. He chuckled in return. "Would you like some help with that then?" I stared up at him as he leaned against the desk, smirking down at me as his entire body just seemed to ooze sex appeal. "Help me?" I repeated. It's not that he didn't seem intelligent but… Well that was exactly it actually. He didn't strike me as someone who spent a lot of time studying. Well, studying books at least. Women were another matter entirely.

He seemed to be able to see right through me as he feigned hurt. "Bitch-chan, I can help you with some silly homework!" I knew that tone, that smile. I had seen it many times before. I narrowed my eyes. "In exchange for what?"

His expression never changed, if anything, his eyes seemed to be slightly more delighted than previously – some sort of dark, wanton pleasure pooling in within them that had me captivated. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." I rallied evenly, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled. "Ah clever, clever Bitch-chan! Hmmm… Well, as you're offering, I'm sure I can find something I want from you." He said slowly, his eyes purposefully trailing down my body. I gave an amused scoff in return and glanced back at my homework. He walked back behind my chair, looking over my shoulder and helping me understand what exactly I was supposed to be doing. "You're supposed to write about your feelings towards this poem." He explained, pointing to the other page containing said poem. He glanced over it himself. "Ahhh you're lucky Bitch-chan! What an erotic poem! Your Japanese class seems much more interesting than mine." He exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "You could find a frog erotic." I responded flatly, my eyes returning to the poem. How could he find this erotic? I was just a man describing a woman. Typical love poem.

"How wrong you are Bitch-chan. Read it thoroughly, read how he talks about his deep love for her, so deep he can't tame his lust for her. It's absolutely _unbearable..._" His voice seemed to edge closer to my ear with every word and suddenly his fingers trailed down the length of my arm. I swallowed, trying to ignore the chills that rolled down my spine when his breath ghosted the skin of my neck. "He wants to do exactly this to her, touch her skin," His fingers trailed down to my hand before interlacing his fingers with mine, bringing our hands to his lips to kiss my palm lightly. I glanced over my shoulder and swallowed slightly at the sight. "He wants to kiss every inch of her skin," he continued, kissing with a deliberate slow pace along the skin of my arm until he reached my shoulder. "He wants nothing more than to inhale her scent, to remember it in his every waking moment." As if to emphasis his point, he inhaled deeply at my throat, making me almost instinctively crane my neck. His voice was like liquid gold, so precious and captivating I needed more of it.

"He is so mad with lust for her, the lines between love and hatred begin to blur, he loves her deeply, but hates her for it, for making him love her so much, for making him _crave _her so much when all he wishes to do is ravish her…" His voice trailed off as his lips pressed soft opened mouthed kisses along the column of my throat. The faintest hint of a breathy moan left my lips in return. "It's so maddening he can barely understand it himself." There was a ghost in his voice, I couldn't place what it was about how he said it, but it felt personal – and that made me apprehensive. "By the end of the poem, he must either have her body and soul, or lose his mind completely." Suddenly he hauled me to my feet, the motion catching me utterly by surprise and making me fall against him. He smirked down at me easily, knowing all too well how his words affected me. He could probably read it on my face. "Does that help you answer your homework?" he questioned, his eyes boring into mine. They were playful, lustful but that edge that I didn't understand was still there.

"Oh yes, it helped me very much." My voice was distastefully breathy, and even I could hear the lust dripping off it, yet it seemed to only fuel him on. His eyes glinted as he chuckled, his hands running down to my thighs, lifting me suddenly to wrap my legs around his waist. I followed his lead and wrapped my arms lightly around his neck. "Although… The final stanza is still a bit hazy." I said coyly, pouting. He smirked, knowing fully what I was doing. "Is that so?"

I nodded, feigning an expression of despair and regret. "The poet wants to _ravish _the woman he loves, doesn't he? I don't think I quite understand that. The Japanese is so difficult in this poem." His eyes trailed down to my lips that were currently caught between my teeth as I pouted at him. His fingers seemed to dig deeper into my thighs as his expression darkened ever so slightly. "Oh Bitch-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't explain that very well, did I? Allow me to demonstrate _exactly _what the poet had in mind for her." Wasting no more words, he smashed his lips to mine in a rough and possessive kiss. I hadn't even the slightest hope of dominating the kiss in any way. I felt him begin to walk and I held onto him tighter instinctively, which made him chuckle lightly.

Raito tossed me carelessly onto the bed. He hovered above me, taking in my surely already dishevelled appearance as I propped myself up on my elbows, smirking at him. I beckoned him over with the curl of my fingers and he raised an eyebrow, a small chuckle escaping him. He slowly crawled over me and I wasted no more time in running my hands beneath the shirt he was wearing, feeling the cool, toned skin beneath my fingertips. I bit my lip, feeling desire pooling between my legs already. He was irresistible. Without hesitating, I took handfuls of the crisp white shirt and ripped it clean off his body. He looked mildly surprised for a moment before smirking down at me, his lips meeting mine again briefly before trailing kisses down my neck. "Hmmm... Quite the little minx, aren't you Bitch-chan?" I pushed my hips up, grinding my heat against his already hard member. He growled lowly against my neck, his hands fisting the sheets next to my head. "An _impatient _minx." I corrected lowly, leaning across to bite his ear lightly. He looked down at me for a moment, a mixture of lust and surprise swirling in his eyes before he slowly smirked again, one of his hands running idly up my side. "I might come to like you Bitch-chan." He admitted and I couldn't help but scoff, grinning. "I should hope so." I brought my lips to his again, my fingers easily knocking his hat off his head to grip the soft tresses beneath it. He quickly dominated the kiss once more. I had to pull back to breathe, and he just used this time to kiss down the front of my throat, biting roughly occasionally. He pulled my jumper off my body and my bra soon landed on the floor somewhere along with it. His eyes darkened as his hands began to lightly caress the sensitive skin of my breasts. My breath hitched slightly as his mouth encircled one of my nipples. He bit down, making me gasp loudly and grind up against him. He growled lowly in response, all but ripping my jeans off me and running his hands up my outer thighs.

I reached down to pull off his pants, but he merely gripped my wrists within one hand and pressed them into the mattress above my head. I squirmed at this, intentionally grinding against him. "Raito, I want to touch you, please." He smirked, chuckling lightly. "What a dirty whore you are, but you've been a bad Bitch-chan, so this is your punishment." I narrowed my eyes in irritation, but any protests I was about to make died in my throat as soon as his lips began trailing kisses down to the hemline of my underwear.

A light blush splattered across my cheeks as his teeth bit the lace and pulled them down past my thighs. Using the hand that wasn't gripping my wrists he pulled them the rest of the way down my body before his fingers delved into my dripping wet core. I groaned as he pushed two fingers into me, bucking my hips. "So wet already Bitch-chan… what a lewd little slut you are." He sounded positively delighted, and I knew his words should have offended me somewhat at least, but instead they just turned me on more.

Soon he shed his own trousers, thrusting into me so sharply I cried out. I blushed darkly at the sound and he merely chuckled, kissing me again roughly as he increased his thrusts. I had never felt anything so utterly perfect. He seemed to know all my sweet spots instantaneously and I did my best to meet him thrust for thrust, but his pace was almost inhuman. He released my wrists in order to grip my hips to thrust into me deeper and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, hugging his chest to mine as moan after moan spilled from my lips. He was _too _good at this. Everything before this seemed pathetic compared to the skills this boy seemed to possess. Every nerve in my body seemed to be alight with pleasure and I knew it wouldn't be long before I came.

And I was utterly right. Soon the insatiable hunger in my stomach was replaced by a tightening in my abdomen. It coiled tighter and tighter until finally it snapped. I let out something on par to a scream, much to my embarrassment as shudders took control of my body. But Raito didn't stop there. If anything he began to thrust even harder. The build-up began again almost instantaneously and I could feel tears prickling my eyes at the mere pleasure alone. I gripped onto him tightly and bit my lip hard to keep myself from crying out again. I was sure I made my lip bleed, but his thrusts were so powerful I didn't even notice.

With one final thrust, I toppled over the edge once more, clenching around him causing him to come with a low groan. I whimpered ever so softly when I felt his hot seed coat the inside of my stomach. I shuddered slightly at the feeling, suddenly feeling utterly content. He collapsed above me, his lips lazily meeting mine. However, something seemed to spark his interest briefly as he depended the kiss, licking my lips before pulling away and pulling out of me entirely.

My heart was racing as he lay down next to me. I could barely get my breath back, and yet he looked completely unfazed. He rolled onto his side, his fingers lightly trailing over my stomach and occasionally up to my chest, causing me to shiver. "I think I understand the poem now." I smirked, running a hand through my messy curls. He chuckled, groping my breasts once more longingly before rolling out of bed and redressing to the best of his ability. I simply got beneath the covers; I knew I would get no work done tonight anyway. "If Reiji scolds me for walking around without a shirt, I'll definitely come back to punish you Bitch-chan!" His voice was playful but I could hear the slight warning edge. I winked at him before settling beneath the sheets, feeling exhaustion slowly lull me to sleep.

I heard the door shut softly and a small, very small, minuscule part of me, couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the fact I had just slept with the boy my new friend had a crush on.'

Yui shut the journal with a resounding _thump. _Her face felt like it was one fire. _Did I really just read something like that? _She could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest and she was suddenly immensely grateful the other student in the library had long since left. She was certain her face was a solid red colour. _Lena seems to be a lot different from Natsumi. _She tried to attempt to let the blush drain from her face but she knew it was useless.

"Oi, Chichinashi!"

Yui jumped noticeably as a certain red-head appeared in the library. Her eyes widened slightly and she slipped the diary back into her bag. "What are you doing here?" She asked, swallowing slightly as felt the heat radiating from her cheeks. Ayato stared at her unflinchingly for a moment long enough to make her uncomfortable. "I could hear your heart pounding from my classroom." He said in way of response as he advanced on her. His eyes were dark, cold, _hungry. _Yui felt fear spike within in her. He looked like a lion that had successfully cornered a deer. "I-I got lost within my own thoughts." It hadn't been a complete lie. He didn't seem interested in anything she was saying however. He stood before her and grabbed her wrist tightly, yanking her roughly to her feet. She was barely able to hold back a yelp.

"A-Ayato, you can't! Not here! Stop it!"

Ayato was in no mood to hear her excuses.

"You've deprived me for too long all because of that stupid girl." He snarled, tilting up her chin. Her shimmered in her big eyes, but he was surprised to see some resilience interwoven with her fear. "Her name was Natsumi. At least say the name of those you killed." That surprised him.

But it angered him more.

"Fine, Chichinashi!" He spat through gritted teeth. "I killed her, I killed Natsumi. Does that make you happy? Does that allow her to have some piece of mind?" The harshness of his tone made Yui falter slightly. He didn't wait for her to respond. He tilted her head further back and sunk his fangs deeply into her throat.

He groaned as the silky copper liquid touched his tongue. It had been such an _agonisingly _long time since he had Chichinashi's blood. Blood that rightly belonged to him. He slowly backed her into the bookcase, caging her against it. She stifled a moan, although he couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or pain – the concept of both excited him nevertheless. His hands moved to the bookcase, clenching into fists against the wood as she gripped the lapels of his blazers in a feeble attempt of support. He had missed her blood, he had craved it and longed for it, and this full moon with her heart beating so loudly he just couldn't bear it any longer. She would never deny him again, he would make sure of that. Another soft moan escaped her lips as his tongue began to lick the wound he created once his hunger was thoroughly sated. He withdrew slowly from her throat, feeling a creeping sense of delight run through his senses as she collapsed into his waiting arms. He decided then that he wanted to hear much more of her voice.

And he wanted to be the only one to hear it from now on.


End file.
